Amor en tiempos de edad
by Aglicht
Summary: "Al final, el tiempo y la edad son sólo números relativos" Fanfic con base al fanfic "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" de Rowan Seven, traducida por Allbreyck. No es continuación oficial./Reeditando, tardaré en continuar un poco, lo siento. Gracias.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! :D Bueno, hace mucho tiempo dejé de escribir y me retiré parcialmente de los fic's, aunque regreso sin continuar mis fic's pendientes en otros sitios, pero me vino a la mente este fanfic de Ranma 1/2 el primero que haré y ojalá no el último. Desde que leí un fic de aquí, llamado **Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia**, de** "Rowan Seven" **en inglés y traducido por** "Albreyck", **mientras buscaba fanfics** NO **yaoi de RanmaxRyoga xD, y creánme que me encantó. Y se me ocurrió hacer un fic basado en la información de ese fic, como si fuese la continuación, bueno no lo es, sólo es desde mi bizarra imaginación, ya que mi temática se centrará en el romance de una madura Akane con un adolescente, pero por eso incluyo esa parte de ese fic, el nombre del chico ya sabrán porqué y quién es :p, bueno si mi inspiración no me abandona jeje. Espero no se considere plagio, la temática la desarrolla mi mente, pero basándome en el fic, y también en el anime que es por supuesto obra de nuestra querida y ya conocida autora **"Rumiko Takahashi"**.**  
**

Me queda decir que espero lo disfrutes, y perdón por tanto texto, es el prólogo, y debo retroalimentar mi historia, ya lo demás, espero sea más entretenido, sin más por ahora, Gracias, y si ha sido un plagio, me disculpo y en cuanto se me notificara me dedicaría entonces a crear otra retroalimentación, jeje. Por ahora es todo.

Como adicional, habrá algunas palabras en japonés, no muy dificiles. Si tienen duda pondré los significados al final.

* * *

**Amor en tiempos de edad.**

_**Prologo:**_

Una mañana como cualquier día de verano, se encontraba el señor Soun Tendo bebiendo té en la sala de su ya vacía y solitaria casa. Sonrió al recordar las veces que su hogar estaba a reventar de invitados, ni las habitaciones eran suficientes para todos sus inquilinos. Primero la habían habitado él y su ya fallecida esposa, cuando estaban recién casados y soñaban con ver niños corriendo en su hogar. No pasó mucho para que su sueño se hiciera realidad, primero con la llegada de su primera hija, Kasumi, luego Nabiki y finalmente su pequeña Akane. Estaban felices por haber logrado su sueño de ser una familia. Soun no tenía varones, pero se sentía tan bendecido con su esposa e hijas, que poco le importaba ser padre de un varón.

No tuvo que preocuparse por un heredero, pues poco después de haber nacido Akane, tuvo noticias de su viejo amigo Genma Saotome, el cual le daba la buena noticia de que era padre de un varón. Soun lloró de felicidad cuando Genma expresó su deseo de unir a ambas familias, y así se acordó que el pequeño Ranma, se habría de comprometer con alguna de las hijas de Soun y heredar el dojo. Preservando y unificando así ambas escuelas y técnicas marciales.

Nada podía salir mal, aún cuando poco después tuvo que enfrentarse a la muerte de su esposa y ser ahora padre y madre de sus hijas. Situación que no duró mucho, pues su hija Kasumi, terminó ejerciendo el rol de madre y ama de casa cuando concluyó la preparatoria. Los Tendo estaban tristes, pero con el tiempo se sobrepusieron, y entonces llegó el día en que Genma presentaría a su futuro hijo y este elegiría a una de sus hijas para continuar con su supuesto compromiso; aunque la llegada de los Saotome acabó con la pacífica y monótona vida de los Tendo, Ranma y su maldición del Jusenkyo que lo hacían convertirse en una mujer al contacto con el agua fría, volviendo a su estado de hombre al bañarlo con agua caliente o tibia. El haber hecho que Akane fuera la prometida de Ranma, Kasumi se negó por ser mayor que él, Nabiki se negó haciéndoles ver que no tenían nada en común, y Akane aunque se negara, ya había sido ella la elegida para unificar ambas escuelas. Tan sólo quedaba esperar que ambos fueran mayores de edad, mientras tanto los Saotome vivirían en el dojo Tendo.

Esto para hacer que ambos jóvenes convivieran y desarrollaran sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Pero de nuevo las complicaciones surgieron cuando comenzaron a aparecerle prometidas de quién sabe dónde a Ranma. La mayoría a causa de Genma, que había comprometido a su hijo más de una vez a conveniencia. Poco después la aparición de rivales al joven en todo Nerima, la aparición de su madre, por la cual Ranma había optado por mostrarse en su forma femenina Ranko, debido a que Nodoka le había hecho prometer a Genma que su hijo seria un hombre entre hombres. De no ser así, los mataría a ambos haciendo que cometieran Seppuku.

Ranma, Ranko una vida muy complicada, y al final todo se les fue de las manos en sus narices. Cuando trataron de hacer algo, ya no había nada que hacer, sólo aceptar y resignarse.

Resignarse a que se había quedado sin heredero, cuando la maldición de Ranma se completó volviéndolo Ranko permanentemente. Y al chico lejos de desagradarle, lo aceptó y había continuado con su nueva y menos problemática vida de mujer. Y todo por un simple y genuino deseo, una moneda echada a una fuente de los deseos, al servicio de un alma en pena que vivía para realizar los sueños de la gente, siempre y cuando estos trajeran dolor en consecuencia. Y así fue.

Nodoka Saotome deseó por el aprecio que le tenía a Ranko e ignorando la verdad detrás de la chica, que se volviera una señorita y se enamorara del joven Ryoga. Pensó hacer un bien, y al final su deseo se cumplió pues era un deseo con demasiado dolor a consecuencia. Y así fue.

La maldición de Ranma culminó cuando en una pelea contra su rival Mousse, destrozaron el techo de una tienda de antigüedades que acababa de instalarse en Nerima. Al destrozar el techo, Ranma cayó a una fuente antigua, que sin saberlo contenía agua del Jusenkyo, justo el agua de la poza que a él lo había convertido en mujer.

Por supuesto que dolía, había pasado el tiempo y aún dolía. Ranma pereció dándole vida a Ranko. El compromiso con los Tendo quedó anulado, incluyendo todos los demás compromisos clandestinos que perseguían al joven. Los rivales desaparecieron lamentando la pérdida de tan talentoso oponente. Y sus prometidas lloraron desconsoladas hasta que cada una fue encontrando consuelo. Todas excepto Akane, pues su hija no volvió a ser la misma jamás.

Dejó de sonreír y le perdió el sentido a la vida, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse vencer, o tal vez sí se había dejado vencer. Renunció a continuar con la preservación de la escuela Tendo, y enfocó su atención al arte y actuación. Primero pensaron que era simple pasatiempo, hasta que sorprendió a la familia con una beca que obtuvo en la mejor escuela de arte y actuación de todo el país, en Tokio. Soun no aceptó con agrado la noticia, pero se sentía en deuda con ella. Porque aunque Akane comenzó a brillar en el mundo del espectáculo, Soun sabía que ella no era feliz. Sus sonrisas eran falsas, él mejor que nadie la conocía, se aisló de sus amigos y se alejó de su familia cuando decidió establecerse en Tokio. Primero por la escuela y luego por su trabajo, pues no se había recibido cuando ya había participado en obras de teatro, algunos comerciales y personajes secundarios dados en algunas novelas. No era mucho, pero Momo Hirahara como se hacía llamar en el mundo artístico, había desplazado a Akane Tendo, con el tiempo.

Al menos sus hijas Kasumi y Nabiki le habían dado la dicha de verlas realizarse por completo, Kasumi lo sorprendió cuando retomó los estudios y se graduó de Cirujana, y con honores. Consiguió emplearse con el doctor Tofu, con quién se comprometió y casó luego de que el consultorio creciera tanto y se volviera una clínica, hasta ser el hospital Tendo en la actualidad. Se llamó así dado que su yerno Ono Tofu, vio la preocupación de Soun por la desaparición del apellido Tendo. Pues Kasumi ahora era una Tofu también, y le había dado dos hermosas hijas: Akari y Kaori, en eso diez años de matrimonio que llevaban.

Nabiki se había recibido en Finanzas y se había casado finalmente con Kuno Tatewaki, lo cual era excelente para ella, jamás se preocuparía por no tener dinero, aunque había fundado con ayuda de su esposo una casa de préstamos que actualmente era ya, el Banco Nacional de Nerima. Y Nabiki la directora. Nunca antes la fortuna de los Kuno había prosperado tanto. También había engendrado dos hijos en su matrimonio: Akemi y Rentaro. Ambos sacaron la habilidad e inteligencia financiera de su madre, y un poco de la arrogancia de los Kuno.

Sin duda no todo era tan malo, su relación con los Saotome seguía aunque ya no tan estrecha como antes. Nodoka y Genma se habían mudado a las afueras de Nerima hacía algunos años y de vez en cuando Genma lo visitaba. Aún cuando ambos varones sintieran que algo faltaba... El tema de Ranma era tabú.

Y justo esa mañana, Soun había despertado más solitario que de costumbre y sintiendo que no había sido un buen padre para Akane, pero la esperanza volvió cuando en su puerta vio una postal de España, era de Akane. Con su creciente éxito como estrella, se mudaba en cada lugar donde se le ofreciera un contrato.

"_Querido padre:_

_Le he echado de menos, me disculpo por no haberme comunicado antes, el trabajo me había absorbido, pero estaré de vuelta en Nerima por un tiempo, desearía me permitiese visitarle, necesito hablar con usted. Llegaré en dos semanas._

_Atte. Tendo Akane."_

A Soun se le nublaron los ojos y empezó a llorar, de felicidad. Su hija por fin volvía. Se perdió en todos esos años que no supo de ella y se había encerrado en su miseria y soledad. Y no reaccionó hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

— ¿Tadaima?—dijo dudosa esa voz que tanto extrañaba y en años no había vuelto a oír.

— ¿Akane?— Sorprendido —Akane musume, ¡Has vuelto!—la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, su niña ya era toda una mujer y muy guapa. Con la belleza que adquiere la madurez, pero con los mismos ojos vacíos con los que se fue...

— Gomennasai Otoosan— dijo con voz débil y postrada en el suelo. Soun entendía que su hija estaba arrepentida y entendía su arrepentimiento.

Se arrodilló él también quedando ambos frente a frente.

— En todo caso, quien debe pedirte disculpas soy yo, musume—le dijo inclinando su cabeza en el suelo —Era mi deber velar por tu bienestar y te fallé, gomennasai musume, por haberte hecho tan infeliz.

Akane lo miró conmovida, no sabía qué decir o hacer. Trató de levantar a su padre del suelo pero éste se negó.

— Necesito saber que tengo tu perdón, no puedo verte a los ojos si no me perdonas, onegai dame tu perdón musume— imploró aún aferrado al suelo.

— ¡Pero si no tengo nada que perdonarle! Otoosan— lo obligó a levantar su cara del suelo y lo abrazó, y lloraron abrazados los dos por largo rato.

* * *

Sin duda alguna, nada en sus últimos años de vida que llevaba había sido como lo planeó, todo fue inesperado y cuando menos sintió ya todo estaba dado. No podía negar que había tenido momentos de tristeza en los que se arrepentía de no haber sido más decidido, de haber perdido la determinación por pelear por lo que realmente quería. Y se preguntaba si no era el miedo a la soledad, la que lo había hecho llegar a tanto. Eso y su falta de carácter quizá. Aún si se lo preguntaba, sabía que seguiría con el curso de su vida sin cambiarlo. No se atrevía, no lo haría. Pues aún si no era lo que esperaba de su vida, no podía sentirse desdichado, y menos en un momento como éste.

Pues no había cosa más sublime para él, que tener en sus brazos a su pequeña hija de apenas tres meses, que dormía pacíficamente ajena a todas esas cosas que afligían a su padre. Tan inocente y ajena a ese dolor como lo era la familia que ahora tenía. Tal vez su esposa no era tan inocente, pero le había hecho creer y ver que ya era feliz con ella. Desde que le había dado la noticia de que serían padres por primera vez, en el cuál Kami los bendijo con dos hermosos varones mellizos. No olvidaba ese día, la vio tan cansada e indefensa y tan fuerte a la vez que la veía sostener a ambos bebés que ya pedían ser alimentados por primera vez.

No pudo evitar besarla y admirarla. Estaría eternamente agradecido por haber librado casi veinte horas de doloroso parto y haberle dado tal honor de ser padre. No se comparaba jamás a cualquier satisfacción que sintiera por sus logros personales o profesionales. Y quizá desde que respetó a esa mujer que era la madre de sus hijos, fue que se decidió a hacerle ver cuán feliz era junto a ella, y demostrarle amor, que más que amor era agradecimiento y admiración, pero era lo más que podía darle de sí. Aunque con el tiempo, se olvidó del agradecimiento y se dedicó a hacer feliz a su esposa e hijos.

Y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Pues su mujer al sentirse amada, se volvió mejor esposa de lo que ya había sido. Dejó de limitarse en sólo cumplir con el hogar y los niños, y se volvió una ayuda idónea para él, motivándolo a progresar como hombre en todos los ámbitos, especialmente el profesional. El cual los llevó a vivir a Núremberg, Alemania, cuando a él lo promovieron. Y el cual de nueva cuenta los llevaba a regresar en unos días a su lugar de origen.

Situación que lo había llevado a sus pensamientos iniciales, pero de nuevo contempló a la pequeñita de cabellos negros y piel blanca, herencia de él, durmiendo tan pacíficamente envuelta en su manta color amarillo, y sonrió cuando sintió ese vuelco en el corazón. Enamorado o no, su esposa le había dado todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear. Incluso él lo había deseado alguna vez, no con ella. Pero era ella quien se lo había dado: Ranko Saotome, su esposa, o mejor dicho Ranko Hibiki, esposa de Ryoga Hibiki, figura pública y reconocido artista marcial, escritor, esposo y padre de familia. Y sólo por eso no se atrevería a abandonarla jamás. Mucho menos a sus hijos.

* * *

**Tadaima: Estoy en casa**

**Gomennasai: Lo siento.**

**Otoosan: Padre.**

**Onegai: Por favor**

**Musume: mi hija, (yo lo tomo como hija mía, pero si me corriges, te lo agradeceré)**

**Sin más, me queda agradecer tu tiempo y pedirte tu opinion al respecto, Gracias! :D tan pronto como tenga el chapter uno, lo subo y más si hay respuesta favorable. Igual si se me notificara que he cometido una falta, haría mis modificaciones, pero por ahora esperaré. Mata ne! (sueno demasiado formal, lo sé xD)**


	2. Chapter 1 Primera Impresión

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, mi musa se fue de vacaciones por mucho tiempo, y tenía mil maneras de continuar el cap 1 pero ninguna me gustaba, y cuando estaba por finalizarlo, "alguien" ¬¬ leyó mis avances en publico y terminé por borrarlo. Hasta ayer que pude concentrarme :p, en fin sin más aquí mi primer chap. Gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Primera impresión.**

Se sentó en medio del jardín, alzó su vista al cielo, apenas a tiempo para presenciar el amanecer del nuevo día. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, meditando como todas las mañanas había acostumbrado para empezar la rutina de su entrenamiento. Se sentía tranquilo, un tanto vacío pero tranquilo. Se preguntaba si su hijo a éstas alturas ya lo habría superado. Y comenzó a llorar al recordar la forma en que lo entrenó desde su niñez.

— Ranma—musitó con los ojos cerrados que empezaban a bañarse en unas discretas lágrimas.

Se recordó en su viaje a China, y aunque quiso evitar recordar todas las consecuencias del Jusenkyo, no podía evitarlo. Diecinueve años desde la maldición, y diecisiete desde que culminó y no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa. Sabía que al final, las cosas no habían terminado tan mal, porque tenía unos nietos que adoraba con el alma, en especial al mayor que tanto le recordaba a su hijo, pero no asimilaba aún que todo acabase así. Su esposa Nodoka, sabía que ella también sentía ese algo que no los dejaba en paz pero lo aceptaba mejor que él.

Las lágrimas aumentaban, pero contenía el sollozo, porque él era el principal culpable, porque lejos de buscar una cura para su problema, se preocupó en comprometer a su hijo, con una joven que fue la que al final salió más herida en todo esto. Porque su amigo Soun jamás podría volver a tratarlo como antes, aún si todavía jugaban shoji de vez en cuando, aún cuando le haya permitido todavía conservar su amistad, y lo viera más contento ahora que sus hijas mayores se realizaban, aunque al igual que él, la parte faltante de su alegría siempre era Ranma y Akane. No olvidaría la mirada de esa joven… Akane.

— ¡Groar!—un gruñido salió de su garganta al sollozar un ¡Perdóname!, se vio las garras y el pelo de panda.

— Jajaja ¡Caíste Ojiisan!— una juvenil voz lo hizo darse cuenta que había sido bañado en agua fría y el culpable, ese chiquillo de quince años. Que lo miraba con sus ojos azules traviesos.

— ¡Groar, grr, groar, grr, groar! — Era lo único que articulaba.

— No hablo panda ojiisan— decía divertido el muchacho.

— ¡Grr! — gruñó y se lanzó sobre el muchacho que lo esquivo hábilmente y salió corriendo aún riéndose de su hazaña.

* * *

— Tendo Akane puede pasar— le dijo una recepcionista de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de conjunto verde claro, característico uniforme de la institución— Noriko-sama la está esperando— le sonrió.

— Gracias— le dijo educadamente y entró a la oficina de la directora.

Observo al fondo de la habitación, un escritorio de caoba elegante, y sentada en un sillón de cuero negro a una mujer madura, rubia y de ojos avellana, vestía un elegante traje de color negro, blusa blanca manga larga, con un escote que la hacía resaltar sus atributos, zapatillas negras lustradas, y que terminaba de pintarse los labios en color carmesí.

— Muy bien día señorita Tendo— habló la mujer al terminar su maquillaje, y observando a la recién llegada.

— Buenos días Noriko-sama— reverenció— Es un placer conocerla.

— El placer es nuestro Momo Hirahara— le sonrió orgullosa omitiendo el tradicional saludo y le hizo el ademán de que tomara asiento— Ya sabía que aún con tus cambios de imagen, eras tú—divertida por la palidez de Akane al ser revelada su identidad.

— Lo siento yo no quería…— no la dejó terminar.

— Despreocúpate— le dijo la mujer haciendo un ademán de desinterés— En el mundo de la actuación sabemos lo importante que es resguardar nuestra identidad real— sonrió— Yo también fui famosa Momo.

Akane trató de reconocerla, pero no le pasó por la mente alguna conocida en el medio artístico.

— No te esfuerces, no duré demasiado en el medio—explicó— Me conocían como Ayume Sainz—reveló.

— ¡Ya la recuerdo!—dijo Akane asombrada— En verdad que es un placer conocerla en persona, mis amigas y yo veíamos sus doramas ¡Y nos encantaban!— le dijo al reconocerla como una importante actriz de doramas, en su pubertad, admirada por muchas chicas de su edad, pero que a causa de los excesos declinó en su carrera justo cuando estaba en su mejor momento.

— Gracias querida—le sonrió—Bien, dejando de lado las revelaciones, bienvenida a nuestro equipo.

— ¿Pero no va a entrevistarme o hacerme alguna prueba?—preguntó Akane. La mujer se rió.

— Que graciosa eres—le dijo y se la miró a los ojos— Con toda tu trayectoria Momo, estás más que calificada. Así que inicias tus clases el lunes.

— Muchas gracias—reverenció.

— El lunes te muestro las instalaciones, debo atender una junta de padres de familia— dijo con cierto fastidio remarcado—Así que disfruta del fin de semana—le despidió.

* * *

Llegó jadeando y cansado de tanto correr. Se detuvo tratando de divisar la figura que lo perseguía desde hace unas horas, pero no vio nada. Estaba sólo y sonrió satisfecho. Había ganado. Apenas se vanagloriaba con su "victoria" cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Lo había alcanzado.

— ¡Grr!— gruñó el enorme panda, y las pocas personas que pasaban miraban asustadas al panda dispuesto a atacar al "inocente" muchacho.

* * *

Iba saliendo del instituto, contenta por haber obtenido empleo en esa escuela. Una de las más importantes escuelas de actuación en Nerima. Sólo el inconveniente que la directora la haya reconocido, aunque al saber que ella también había sido artista, seguramente no diría nada sobre su identidad. Se sonrió pensando que se preocupaba por nada.

Siguió caminando y vio a varias personas reunidas en un punto y algunos curiosos acercándose. Iba a seguir su camino, no le importaba.

— ¡Va a matarlo!— escuchó decir a una mujer y se apresuró al lugar.

Lo primero que vio, un oso panda enorme y un muchacho a punto de ser atacado. "_¿Será un estudiante?" _pensó. No se lo preguntó más, pues al ver como el oso se abalanzaba sobre el chico no dudó en atacar al panda.

Una patada al estómago del panda, lo hizo volar unos metros del chico que la miraba sorprendido.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver al panda en el suelo, al menos no había perdido condición. El panda se levantó pero ella no le dio tiempo a atacar, hábilmente saltó sobre él y lo inmovilizó.

— Llamen a control animal, o a un zoológico— le dijo a un hombre que estaba a pocos metros del panda y que la miraba atónito al igual que las demás personas.

— ¡Espera no! ¿Qué haces?— dijo la voz del chico, al que reconoció era a quien el panda atacaba— El panda es inofensivo, estábamos jugando—explicó.

— Te estaba atacando—le dijo.

— ¡Era un juego!—gritó.

— Pues yo vi que te estaba atacando— dijo bajándose del panda, que nada tonto decidió seguir tirado en el piso.

— Pues yo no te pedí ayuda—le reclamó.

— ¡Mocoso insolente!—le gritó.

— ¡Anciana demente!

— ¡¿A quién llamas anciana?!—se ofendió.

— ¿Acaso hay alguien más?—sarcástico.

A éstas alturas el panda se había sentado y veía discutir a ese par. Cuando reparó en la mujer, se sorprendió, la reconoció.

— Grr, grr, grr…— se paró junto a ellos intentando que lo reconociera.

— ¡Cállate!— le dijeron ambos al unísono.

— ¡Nadie calla a mi Ojiisan!— le reclamó él.

— ¡Tú también lo callaste!

— Sí pero soy yo, no tú.

— ¡Ash! Pierdo mi tiempo con un mocoso—dijo dispuesta a marcharse.

— ¡Y yo con una mujer fea!—le gritó.

Y algo en ella hizo clic, en sus recuerdos.

"_– ¡Eres fea! ¡Eres infantil! ¡Marimacho! ¡Mujer violenta! ¡Poco atractiva!— decía un Ranma sosteniendo un micrófono, y al fondo un panda como dj – ¡ERES FEA!"_

Miró a los ojos al muchacho que la veía con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules…

— Ranma…—susurró apenas para ella.

Se tambaleó un poco, detalló mejor al chico, su piel clara, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, empezó a sentirse mareada.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó de repente preocupado el joven. Pero ella no contestó, estaba por caer al suelo pero los reflejos del muchacho, hicieron que la sostuviera a tiempo en sus brazos. Y la admiró, de vieja no tenía nada, bueno no era de su edad, pero tampoco estaba fea.

— Vamos a casa— le dijo su abuelo, que de algún extraño modo consiguió echarse agua caliente y transformarse en hombre de nuevo, ante el asombro de los mirones.

Se pusieron en marcha, el joven con la mujer en brazos, entre murmullos de la gente sobre el panda convertido en humano, el chico peleando con la mujer. Nerima no había dado espectáculos desde hacia algo de tiempo.

* * *

**Ojiisan: Abuelo  
**

**No pondré muchas palabras en japonés, :p para no aturdirlos ni hacer que tengan que leer a cada rato el significado. Disculpen lo corto, pero cuando me concentro y me interrumpen, imposible continuar, aunque ya tengo iniciado el segundo, asi que en compesación seguro lo tienen para el Lunes. Hasta luego!  
**


	3. Chapter 2 ¿El Tío Ranma?

**Lo prometido es deuda, si dije que el lunes, en lunes está :D Segundo chapter.  
**

**Ranma: Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**A leer y agradezco a "DarthMC" por sus comentarios, gracias por tu apoyo :3, también a Guest, las personas que me siguen y mis amigos de Facebook que me leen cada que les mando invitación Gracias! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. El tío Ranma.**

Se despertó sin tener idea de ¿Dónde estaba? Nada en la habitación le era familiar, aunque la pulcritud de ese lugar la hacía sentir cierta tranquilidad. Se levantó del futón e intentó recordar lo que le había pasado. Sólo recordaba a un chico siendo atacada por un panda y…

— Despertaste—anunció la voz de un joven y se giró a verle, quedando impactada al ver al dueño de esa voz, un chico de quince años, cabello negro, ojos azules y piel clara, vistiendo una playera blanca y jeans de color negro.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— En casa de mis abuelos, te desmayaste y Ojiisan dijo que debía descansar y te trajimos a su casa—explicó.

— Arigato

— Por nada— respondió— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Sí.

— Bueno, vamos a la sala, los abuelos están esperándote—le dijo para salir pero antes añadió—Por cierto, disculpa lo que te dije cuando peleamos, hablé sin pensar—pidió algo avergonzado.

— Está bien, no te preocupes—le sonrió y el jovencillo quedó impactado con esa sonrisa—Ya, vamos a ver a tus abuelos—iba a decir su nombre pero se dio cuenta que no lo sabía— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Ranma, Hibiki Ranma para servirte— respondió sin darse cuenta que Akane se quedó de piedra— ¿Y tú eres?— reparó en que tampoco sabía el nombre de ella.

— Tendo Akane—respondió autómata.

— ¿Eres Akane, la prometida del fallecido tío Ranma?— asombrado.

— ¿Tío Ranma?— no comprendía eso.

— Con mayor razón discúlpame Akane-san—se postró el muchacho—De haberlo sabido…

— Oh ya se están conociendo—entró un sonriente Genma.

— Tío Genma—lo reconoció Akane.

— Akane hija mía, que gusto volver a verte—la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos—Y tú mocoso ¿Ya te disculpaste por tu grosería?

— Eso hacía Ojiisan, antes de que llegarás a interrumpir—dijo con molestia al levantarse del suelo.

— Akane querida ¿Te encuentras bien?—ahora Nodoka hacía su aparición.

— Tía Nodoka—Akane estaba impactada.

— Que gusto cariño—la abrazó haciendo a un lado a su marido—Y tú jovencito—miró con reprobación al muchacho— ¿Ya te disculpaste por tu reprobable conducta?

— He dicho que ya lo hacía antes de que llegarán ustedes Obaasan—contestó de mala gana.

— Disculpa a mi nieto querida—decía Nodoka—Lo hemos educado para que sea todo un caballero y mira cómo te ha tratado.

— ¡Ya dije que lo sentía!—reclamó el joven.

— Ranma estoy decepcionado ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando vean tu comportamiento? Que no hemos sabido educarte y que fue un error dejarte a nuestro cuidado—decía en lágrimas de cocodrilo un desconsolado Genma, el chico lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

— Ya tranquilos—aligeró Akane el ambiente de acusación hacia el chico—Yo habría reaccionado igual si hubiesen atacado a mi padre convertido en panda—se sintió rara de decir aquello—El punto es que debe agradecer que su nieto de ustedes, será un buen protector—decía, y el muchacho la miraba agradecido.

Luego de haberse contado los por menores en todo el tiempo que habían pasado, Ranma volvió a mencionar algo sobre el "Tío Ranma" y Genma se llevó al chico diciendo que irían a la tienda.

— ¿Podría explicarme eso del tío Ranma, tía Nodoka?—preguntó Akane cuando salieron.

— Claro que sí, querida—contestó.

Le explicó que su ahora hija Ranko, había tenido mellizos con Ryoga cuando se mudaron a Saitama. Ranma y Renji. Ranma era el mayor y le habían pedido al matrimonio que le dejaran ponerle el nombre de cuando Ranko era chico, porque era toda su imagen en versión varón.

— Ambos se incomodaron, pero Ryoga aceptó nuestra petición—explicó.

Lo del tío Ranma surgió cuando los niños tenían cinco años y eran demasiado traviesos y curiosos. Encontraron en una de las tantas visitas del matrimonio, unas fotos viejas de sus abuelos con un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro. Mostraron la foto a la familia, que se quedaron petrificados.

— Fue un momento muy incómodo— recordaba Nodoka—Genma y yo guardábamos bien todos nuestros recuerdos con Ranma, pero ya sabes la curiosidad de los chicos es enorme—sonrió—Así que tuvimos que explicar que era el hermano mellizo de Ranko y que había fallecido en un accidente de barco cuando iba a China.

— Y también les hablaron de mí ¿Cierto?—dijo Akane al comprender.

— Sí, ya que también sacaron las fotos donde Ranma salía contigo.

— Ya veo…

— Akane nosotros, bueno yo siento todo lo que ha ocurrido, sé que arruiné tu felicidad, discúlpame—lloró Nodoka y estaba a punto de postrarse pero Akane se lo impidió.

— Basta de culpas y disculpas tía—Akane la tenía tomada por los hombros—Tienes un nieto maravilloso, y digo nieto porque no conozco al otro chico, y tu hija es feliz a lado de Ryoga—trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no podía—Y yo, a mi forma he sido feliz tía, no hay más que lamentar y ya dejen de verme con culpa, no he reclamado nada ni lo haré—para ese momento Akane ya estaba llorando abiertamente y Nodoka la abrazó.

* * *

Unas mujeres abrazadas y llorando, fue lo primero que vieron Genma y Ranma al entrar, Ranma las miró extrañado y Genma hizo que se salieran para darles un poco de privacidad.

— ¿Porqué lloran Ojiisan?—preguntó el muchacho al estar en el patio. Pero el muchacho se sorprendió cuando vio a su abuelo llorando a moco tendido.

— Ranma—musitaba su abuelo, y lo comprendió, no era a él a quien llamaba, ni por él por quien lloraban, era por su tío, sabía que sus abuelos tomaban el tema de su tío como un tabú en la familia, y ahora que veía llorando a Akane comprendía el porqué o al menos en su corta edad lo intentaba.

— Está bien Ojiisan—lo palmeó suavemente en la espalda—Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate— y su abuelo se giró a abrazarlo para llorar tendidamente. Ranma se sentía un poco extraño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Berlín…

Una familia conformada por un hombre maduro de unos 35 de edad, ayudaba a bajar del taxi a una mujer de la misma edad, pelirroja y con un bebé en brazos. Mientras un joven de quince años de cabellos negros parecido al hombre, bajaba las maletas del auto.

— Llegamos a tiempo—comentó aliviado el hombre.

— Eso ha sido gracias a mamá—comentó con aburrimiento el chico—Si tú hubieses guiado el auto, habríamos tardado tres días en llegar, ¡Auch!—había recibido un golpe por parte de su padre.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetarme Renji?—reprendió— Además déjame recordarte que tu sentido de orientación es igual de malo que el mío, no, es peor—corrigió al recordar que su hijo tardaba más días en llegar.

— ¡Es por tu culpa!—reclamó el muchacho.

— Ya dejen de pelear chicos—intervino la mujer—Perderemos el vuelo si siguen discutiendo—dijo y comenzaron a seguirla—No se aparten de mí, que no quiero tener que andarlos buscando por todo el aeropuerto—advirtió.

Escucharon el segundo llamado de la aerolínea y se dirigieron a su vuelo. Ryoga y Renji discutiendo aún, Ranko intentando que no despertaran a la nena, y finalmente gracias a una reprimenda de la pelirroja, ambos varones tomaron asiento en el avión guardando silencio al fin, ante la asombrada mirada de los pasajeros.

— Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra, hasta que lleguemos a Nerima ¿Entendido?—amenazó y ambos asintieron. Para su desgracia la pequeña ya había despertado, pero estaba muy calmada. Era una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, parecida tanto a ella como a su marido.

Los ojos de su niña la hicieron recordar a su hijo mayor y sintió alivio al saber que pronto volvería a ver a su muchacho, esperaba que sus padres lo educaran bien y esperaba también no hallarlo comprometido con medio Japón por culpa de su padre, porque de ser así… apretó el puño derecho sonriendo con malicia al visualizar a un Genma molido a golpes. Ryoga y Renji la miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. (Su lugar era de tres asientos).

Y luego de algunas horas de vuelo, pisaron tierras niponas.

— Por fin en casa—susurró Ranko emocionada y nerviosa al bajar del avión.

Ryoga la seguía con la niña en brazos, y Renji había dicho que recogería el equipaje pero Ranko lo detuvo.

— Iremos juntos—dijo, porque aunque le dijera a Ryoga que fuese a llamar a un taxi, no podía confiar en su sentido de orientación ni en el de su hijo. Lamentó que su hijo mayor no estuviera con ella, era hasta el momento el único que no había heredado ese defecto, y esperaba que su bebé tampoco, ya sería demasiado tener que guiar a toda la familia.

Y finalmente tomaron un taxi, acordaron ir primero a la casa que habitarían ellos para dejar sus pertenencias y después dirigirse a casa de sus padres. Posteriormente verían el día en que visitaran a los padres de Ryoga, si llegaban a encontrarlos… Bendita genética.

* * *

Finalmente la visita con los Saotome terminó, la invitaban a quedarse a cenar pero rechazó cortésmente el ofrecimiento, recordando que ya había estado horas fuera de su hogar y seguramente su padre ya estaría preocupado. Nodoka y Genma le mandaron un guiso a su padre y pidieron a su nieto que la acompañase a la puerta.

— Bien, aquí nos despedimos—le dijo sonriente Akane.

— Un gusto haberla conocido Akane-san—decía tímidamente— Y siento lo de mi tío y lo de la pelea…

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada Ranma-chan—decía mientras le revolvía los cabellos como si fuera un niño.

— ¡No soy un niño!—se quejó y Akane le sonrió.

— Cierto, ya eres todo un joven—dijo—Entonces, nos vemos pronto Ranma-kun—y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó totalmente anonadado al chico.

— Ranma-kun—decía todavía sin creérselo y tocándose donde le había besado. Cuando despertó de su ensoñación, Akane ya no estaba— "_¡Akane me besó!"_—se decía mentalmente emocionado— "_¡Y me dijo Ranma-kun!"_— sonrojado.

La emoción le duró poco, pues al poco rato vio estacionarse frente al dojo a un taxi, y de él bajó una pelirroja que conocía bastante bien.

— ¡Okaasan!—corrió a abrazarla en su encuentro emocionado.

— ¡Kodomo!—le correspondió el abrazo emocionada la mujer.

— Te extrañé—susurró él, al volver a percibir la fragancia a jazmines de su madre.

— Yo también—le acarició la cabeza— ¡Cuánto has crecido!—le dijo al notar que estaba más alto que la última vez.

— Bueno tenía que crecer—sonrojado.

— ¡Iuk!—mencionó otra voz que reconoció como la de su hermano—Ustedes y sus romanticismos.

— ¡Otooto!—le saludó sonriente—Que milagro que no te hayas perdido—se burló, y cuando vio la cara de su madre comprendió que si se había perdido y seguramente su padre también, al que visualizó con un bebé en brazos que por la manta rosada debía ser su imooto—Otoosan, es un gusto volver a verlo—reverenció.

— Ranma—Ryoga se sintió un poco abrumado, nunca pudo tratarlo con afecto—Es un gusto también musuko—le abrazó con el brazo que aún tenía libre—Ella es tu hermanita, Ritsuko—le dijo cuando lo vio mirar a la pequeña.

— ¡Es hermosa!—dijo el muchacho y su padre le invitó a tomarla en sus brazos. La pequeña estaba dormida.

— ¡Ranma ya has tardado demasiado!—escuchó gritar a su abuelo.

— ¡Papá!—saludó Ranko.

— Ranko—saludó Genma cortésmente—Nodoka, tus hijos han llegado, ven a recibirlos—dijo y se metió al dojo.

— Sigue sin aceptarme—dijo Ranko derrotada. Ranma le entregó de nuevo la niña a su padre y corrió a consolar a su madre.

— En realidad, el abuelo ya te aceptó—explicó—Sólo que vino alguien y recordaron al tío, ya sabes cómo se pone, Okaasan.

Ranko miró a su hijo y asintió. Pronto vieron a una Nodoka que traía arrastrando a Genma, exigiéndole que no fuera descortés y saludara a la familia. Genma se excusó con que entrenaría pero finalmente, Genma se disculpó, abrazó a su hija y le dio la bienvenida a sus demás hijos, alegrándose incluso de conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

* * *

**Recordemos que:  
**

**Ojiisan: Es abuelo en japonés.**

**Obaasan: Abuela.**

**Otoosan: Padre**

**Okaasan: Madre**

**Otooto: Hermano menor**

**Imooto: Hermana menor.**

**Musuko: mi hijo (y al igual que "Musume" (que tomé como hija mía) lo tomé como hijo mío)**

**y Kodomo: Mi niño.**

**Si bien no usaré muchas palabras complicadas en japonés, las nuevas trataré que sean más al final del chapter. Pero si les incomoda, hagánmelo saber vale?**

**Sin más por ahora, hasta la siguiente!**

**¿Será que pronto habrá un encuentro entre los Tendo y los Hibiki? **

**Ya lo sabremos en la próxima actualización ;)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	4. Chapter 3 Chico problema

**Perdonen la tardanza, la verdad me llené de trabajo estos días, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Gracias por sus apoyos, y ahm entiendo que no muchos entenderán la temática, pero pondré al inicio lo que me permita la pagina de pasarles el link, porque no lo pasa completo ¬¬**

**Aún así repito, me basé en la historia de **_Juntos- Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia _**de **_Rowan Seven_** en inglés, y traducida al español por **_Albreyck._

**Ranma: Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

**El Fic, de mi imaginación para uds, no plagien, sean originales :3**

**Agradecimientos a DarthMC por tu sugerencia y por comentarme :3**

**Guest: Por tu entusiasmo, lastima que no alegré tu lunes de esta semana xp**

**ASV: Gracias por tus deseos :)**

**Y a mis amigos de fb, que a pesar de tener weba para dejar un review, me comentan por chat si les gustó o no.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Chico problema**

La familia Saotome e Hibiki se despedían luego de haberse contado los por menores ocurridos en el tiempo que la familia estuvo ausente, a excepción del encuentro con Akane. Ranko y Ryoga explicaron que habían regresado porque Ryoga sería maestro de artes marciales en la Universidad de Tokio, una de las escuelas más importantes de su nación y del mundo. La familia los felicitó, y ya después de un rato empezaron a despedirse, no sin antes Ranko asegurarse de que su hijo, no estuviera comprometido con alguien.

— Te aseguro hija, que tu padre no ha intentado nada—le decía su madre, estando ambas en la cocina.

— Más le vale—decía mirando como Ryoga se encontraba en la sala con los chicos hablando de sabe qué cosas.

Y así, fue que al hacerse más tarde la familia empezó a despedirse y a dirigirse a la salida, pero Genma y Ranko se quedaron un momento hablando a solas en la sala.

— ¿Lograste controlarlo?—le preguntó a su padre, cuidando que alguien los escuchara.

Genma movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Ranko sonrió.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo papá, está muy cambiado.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente no me costó tanto controlar su conducta—decía su padre—Creo que él mismo esperaba su cambio al llegar con nosotros.

— Es lo que parece.

— No te sientas mal—consoló al ver su mirada triste—Tu hijo los ama, pero quizá el ambiente no era sano para él, para todo lo que me dices que llegó a hacer, y a tan corta edad.

— Ya no importa—sonrió—Anhelaba verlo así, como un chico normal, y ustedes lo hicieron posible. Gracias papá.

— Siempre te apoyaré hija—murmuró.

Se quedaron en un pequeño silencio, recordando ¿Cómo Ranma había terminado en casa de Genma y Nodoka? Tenía apenas los doce años, y el muchacho estaba muy descontrolado, llegaba tarde, estaba siempre de vago, aunque a Ranko trataba de no desobedecerla tanto como a su padre, ella ya no sabía qué hacer con él y Ryoga tomaba acción como padre, pero nada funcionaba. Al final decidieron enviarlo a Japón cuando lo vieron llegar ebrio a casa.

* * *

_Las horas pasaban, ya todos estaban en casa a excepción de Ranma, Renji no sabía dónde estaba su hermano, sólo lo había visto cuando entraron al colegio, pero de ahí se rumoreaba que en ocasiones, el muchacho ni entraba a clases, Renji no lo sabía porque iban en diferente salón. El rumor ese día se hizo verdad pues los habían llamado horas antes dando la queja de que Ranma no había asistido a sus clases._

— _¡Esto es el colmo!—decía irritado Ryoga— Pero cuando llegue me las pagará—gruñó._

— _Voy a mi habitación—anunció Renji al ver que ya le había dado la media noche esperando a su hermano, ya le habían llamado a algunos de sus amigos y nadie decía nada sobre su paradero._

— _Cariño ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?—comentó con angustia Ranko, ignorando el anuncio de Renji._

— _Pues merecido lo tiene, por andar de vago—contestó secamente Ryoga._

_Renji se resignó y subió a su habitación sin esperar que sus padres lo notaran. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a que su hermano causara problemas en la familia, diario. Aunque era la primera vez que estuviera tan tarde en la calle._

— _Por favor Ryoga, llamemos a la policía—pidió._

— _¡Tú siempre lo estás consintiendo!—reclamó—Si le pasa algo, ojalá escarmiente, porque ya no sé qué hacer con él—tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía, lo que menos quería era soportar a su mujer llorando._

_Siguieron discutiendo, Ryoga iba a salir a buscarlo, pero Ranko le recordó su mala orientación y terminó por subirse a su habitación. Una media hora después, Ranma había llegado totalmente alcoholizado a su hogar. La discusión volvió, pero con el chico fuera de sus sentidos era imposible hablar._

_Ranko pasó esa semana envuelta en problemas, Ranma ya no llegó tarde luego de la regañada que Ryoga le puso, pero seguía mal en sus notas, faltando a clases, y llegó a percibir que seguía bebiendo. Pidió consejo a sus padres, y ahí fue donde se ofrecieron a reeducarlo con ayuda de las artes marciales, pues Genma sostenía que el chico era así a causa de que no lo habían instruido como artista marcial. Y era verdad, el chico se había negado a aprender._

_Finalmente, Ranko habló con su marido, y Ryoga aceptó. Tal vez Genma no fuese el modelo ejemplar a padre, pero al menos Ranko, cuando era varón no se había descarriado tanto como su hijo._

* * *

Ya estaba por despedirse de su padre, pero Genma la detuvo.

— Se rehusó a aprender artes marciales—comentó—Respeté eso porque prometió mejorar sus notas, mejorar su conducta y ayudarnos con las tareas de la casa.

— Pero entonces…

— Ha cambiado hija—interrumpió Genma—No será un artista marcial, pero te aseguro que si será un hombre de bien, y eso es lo que te importa ¿No es así?

Ranko se sorprendió más, por escuchar a su padre conforme con los avances de Ranma, ella juraría que su padre habría sometido a su hijo al arduo entrenamiento al que la había sometido en su niñez.

— Has cambiado viejo—le sonrió—Esperaba encontrar a mi hijo comprometido y entrenando arduamente como hacías conmigo, y me sorprende que ahora seas más comprensivo.

— La gente cambia Ranko—dijo un tanto sentido su padre.

— ¡Okaasan!—interrumpió la voz de Ranma—Otoosan te está esperando—les dijo al llegar a la sala con ellos.

— Está bien, nos veremos otro día papá—se despidió—Nos vemos pronto corazón—se dirigió a su hijo—Me alegra que estés contento aquí, y ya sabes que siempre tendrás una habitación esperándote en casa, para cuando vayas de visita—le abrazó.

— Claro que sí Okaasan—correspondió su abrazo—Me quedaré en casa los fines de semana, si Ojiisan y Obaasan están de acuerdo—dijo al separarse y mirar a su abuelo, que asintió.

Y así terminó el reencuentro de los Hibiki y Saotome.

* * *

Su primer día de clases había iniciado, nunca imaginó lo desgastante que era ser profesora. Cierto que le habían dado el grupo de nuevo ingreso, algunos tenían nociones sobre actuación, o las artes, y había otros que se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos hacían en su clase? Más al ser una escuela de actuación. Tendría que atender tres grupos en cada día, pero además, la directora le anunció que por un convenio que tenían con la Preparatoria Furinkan, tendría que suplir al profesor de taller de arte de esa escuela. Cuando terminara sus tres grupos de siete a once de la mañana, y en Furinkan, tendría que impartir el taller, que era materia optativa de doce del día a tres de la tarde. Por supuesto, le pagarían el extra de sus servicios, vaya consuelo.

Y ahí estaba reviviendo recuerdos en Furinkan, la escuela no había cambiado tanto, tendría más salones y una nueva capa de pintura, pero seguía pareciéndose a como la dejó. Ya se había presentado con el director para saber dónde sería su salón. Al menos Kuno ya había dejado de hostigarla, y mejor para ella, no quería problemas con Nabiki.

Finalmente Kuno la presentó con los alumnos, que en ese momento estaban decidiendo los talleres a los cuales querían ingresar. Ya que al faltarles un profesor, se había retrasado la elección de talleres, hasta ese día, cuando ya habían iniciado el ciclo desde hacía un mes.

— Les comunico que ya pueden hacer la elección del taller al que quieran inscribirse, la profesora Tendo, viene desde España y será quien supla al maestro Asuma del taller de arte en todo éste ciclo, sean amables por favor—comunicó Kuno a todo el alumnado presente.

Luego de hacer su saludo formal, y que Akane les agradeciera, los chicos se dispusieron a elegir sus talleres.

* * *

¡No podía creerlo! Akane Tendo, impartiría el taller de arte en su escuela, sonrió y entonces ante el asombro de sus amigos, se anotó en el taller de arte.

— Hibiki ¿Qué no ibas a meterte con nosotros en mecatrónica?—preguntó su amigo Takuma, un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, de piel morena y complexión robusta.

— Sí, pero decidí que quería aprender algo nuevo—contestó mirando hacia donde estaba Akane, presentándose con los demás maestros.

— ¿Aprender algo nuevo?—se burló Meng, abrazando de imprevisto a Ranma por los hombros—Más bien te interesó la maestra—escaneó a Akane—Es guapa.

— Uy Hibiki, no sabía que te gustaban las maduras—se burló Soma.

— ¿Qué? ¿ahora te interesa la maestra, Hibiki?—apareció un indignado Rentaro— ¡Cómo te atreves teniendo a la hermosa Jiao a tus pies!—dramatizó— Ponte en guardia Hibiki, yo defenderé el honor de la bella Jiao—sacó su shinai, dispuesto a atacar a Ranma.

— Oye ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—reclamó indignado—Yo no tengo nada que ver con Jiao.

— ¿Y todavía lo niegas?—ofendido— ¡Y encima ilusionaste a mi pobre hermana!—dijo recordando que su hermana Akemi también tenía interés en el chico.

— ¡Yo no he ilusionado a nadie!—se defendió.

— Por si fuera poco, la hermana de Menma también quiere salir contigo Ranma—añadió Meng y Ranma lo miró con reproche.

— No me ayudes Meng…

Meng era el mejor amigo de Ranma, al menos cuando llegó a Nerima, era el hijo mayor de Ukyo y Mousse. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio como su padre, pero de color castaño como su madre. Los ojos verdes, piel clara y por suerte no usaba lentes, vestía ropas chinas, una camisa de mangas largas color azul marino, con los puños blancos y el pantalón negro. Todavía recordaba con que gusto le habían recibido los padres de Meng cuando le conocieron y hablándole maravillas de su tío Ranma.

Soma era otro amigo del que se hizo en el instituto, era rubio de ojos cafés y piel trigueña. Todos a excepción de Meng y Rentaro, portaban el típico uniforme negro del instituto. Con los años Furinkan había modificado sus uniformes.

Rentaro, el hijo de su molesto director, siempre vistiendo su ropa de kendo, de cabello lacio y castaño como Nabiki, pero con el carácter arrogante de Kuno.

Jiao era una chica de ojos verdes y un extraño color de cabello entre morado y rosado. Era una chica de intercambio de china, decía ser nieta de una tal Cologne, y sobrina de Shampoo.

Akemi era la hermana melliza de Rentaro, ella sí que se parecía demasiado a Kuno (claro en versión femenina), pero con todo el carácter de Nabiki.

Seguían discutiendo, hasta que Rentaro atacó a Ranma, pero Meng se interpuso.

— Regla de oro en las artes marciales Tatewaki—le dijo con voz serena, mientras impedía el golpe de su espada con su mano izquierda.

— ¡El problema no es contigo Meng, no te metas!—gruñó mientras forcejeaba por tener el control de su espada, pero Meng era más fuerte, con una sola mano lo detenía.

— ¡Nunca utilizarás las artes marciales para atacar a los demás—decía mientras tomaba la punta de la espada con ambas manos, sin permitir que Rentaro pudiera moverla—sólo para defensa personal!—le recordó, luego de eso Rentaro salió volando cuando Meng golpeó a Rentaro en la barbilla con la empuñadura de su shinai.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil y sus amigos sorprendidos por la reacción de Meng, aunque no era la primera vez que éste intervenía.

— Ranma—lo llamó— Será mejor que trates de aprender alguna técnica de defensa personal—sugirió.

— Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo—comentó.

— No siempre estaré para defenderte.

— No te pedí que lo hicieras.

— Eres imposible—se resignó—Bien, vayamos a tomar el taller, suerte con la maestra Ranma—le sonrió.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y se fue a tomar sus clases.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes Meng?—preguntó Soma.

— Porque no me gusta que las personas como Kuno abusen de sus conocimientos con personas como Ranma—respondió.

— Sí pero, si Hibiki no quiere aprender a defenderse entonces deja que sufra las consecuencias—insistía Soma—Tiene que aprender a defenderse como hombre, no siempre estarás ahí.

— Pues mientras esté lo haré, además para eso estamos los amigos—dijo al entrar al salón de mecatrónica, y los demás le siguieron.

Realmente Meng apreciaba a Ranma, era cierto que un inicio lo envidiaba y competía contra él por su popularidad con las chicas y lo retaba, pero Ranma no lo atacaba, sólo le bloqueaba los golpes y eso lo molestaba más, pues veía que si tenía habilidades de pelea, pero cuando lo conoció mejor, dejó de retarlo, pues comprendió las razones por las que su amigo actuaba así, y lo de las artes marciales, era sólo porque decía ya tener demasiadas comparaciones con su tío fallecido como para soportar una más.

— _"Yo no soy mi tío, ¿Cuándo lo entenderán?"_

Le había dicho aquella vez que lo encontró mirando al lago, le había contado de la insistencia de su abuelo porque aprendiese las técnicas de la escuela Saotome, como lo había hecho su tío. Y de su negativa. Pues se sentía como si tuviera que llenar ese espacio en la familia y no quería.

Entonces ambos tenían trece años, ese día lo llevó a conocer su casa, y a su familia, ese día decidió ser amigo de Ranma, y sonrió al recordar que su madre, también había mantenido cierta amistad con los Saotome en su juventud.

* * *

Se sentó en la banca más cercana al escritorio de su nueva maestra, había sido el primero en llegar, y empezó a arrepentirse cuando vio que la mayoría eran chicas.

— ¿Ranma-kun?—su voz hizo que olvidara su arrepentimiento.

— Akane-san—sonrojado—Perdón Akane-shisou—saludó.

— Así que tomarás mi clase ¿eh?—sonrió divertida.

— Eh…sí jeje

— No me contaron que tuvieras gusto por el arte—sonrió.

— Oh no—nervioso—Yo…bueno… esto…

Akane se reía por el nerviosismo del chico, era adorable.

— Bienvenido Ranma-kun, espero podamos descubrir tu talento—le dijo al ver que seguía balbuceando cosas que no entendía— Bien, clase ya es hora de entrar—le dijo a los demás.

Y Ranma se quedó embelesado, observando sus gestos al hablar, al explicar la no tan interesante lección de los orígenes del arte en la humanidad.

No reaccionó hasta que Akane encargó su primera tarea al grupo.

— Imaginen que son cavernícolas, imaginen su vida en esa época, y cuando lo logren quiero que hagan un dibujo de lo que querrían representar de su vida, puede ser un animal, una fruta qué sé yo—sonreía al ver la cara de horror de sus alumnos—El punto es que se crean que lo son.

— Yo no sé dibujar—escuchó a lo lejos una vocecilla burlona, de un chico.

— Entonces, puede representármelo con música, o con una actuación Sr. Masao ¿Le parece?—dijo mirando a un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises. El chico sólo sonrió cobardemente.

— ¿Entonces podemos representarlo en esas tres formas?—preguntó una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

— De la manera que ustedes prefieran, pintura, un baile, actuación o hasta una composición, pero que parezca de esa época Srta. Hanako—respondió.

Fue entonces que los chicos se miraron entusiasmados y empezaron a planear su proyecto.

— ¿Puede ser en equipo?—preguntó de nuevo Hanako.

— Sí pero no más de tres por equipo y no cuenta para la pintura, para pintura será individual—aclaró.

De repente vio a medio salón movilizándose, organizando sus equipos, diez minutos más tarde, la clase había terminado.

— ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente clase!—se despidieron entusiastas.

Y suspiró al ver como se iba desocupando el salón. Había sido un día agotador, pero al menos los chicos de Furinkan parecían tener más ánimos, que los del instituto de arte.

— ¿Cansada?—reconoció la voz de Ranma.

— Creí que ya te habías marchado—dijo sin responder a su pregunta.

— No, yo quería saber si ya había terminado su turno, para irnos juntos Akane-san—decía fluido pero con cierta dificultad.

Akane se quedó extrañada por su ofrecimiento.

—Gracias Ranma-kun, aunque traje mi auto—comentó—Si quieres, por hoy puedo llevarte a tu casa.

Ranma accedió, sólo que no contaba con que al salir…

— Ya era hora de que salieras Ranma—reconoció la voz de su hermano, estaba molesto—Mira que me costó llegar a la entrada sin perderme y tú sigues sin sa…lir…—su tono perdió fuerza cuando se percató de la presencia de Akane, aunque él no la conocía.

— Sumimasen Renji—se disculpó—Te presento a Akane-san, es mi maestra de arte.

— Tú eres el hermano de Ranma—le sonrió—Te pareces mucho a tu papá.

— Mucho gusto Akane-san—saludó cordial—Soy Hibiki Renji…

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal el pasado de Ranma segundo :p? Y ya aparecen los hijos de Mousse y Ukyo, Nabiki y Kuno :p  
**

**Será que Renji, también se enamore de Akane? xD la verdad no tengo ganas de que eso pase xD pero ya veremos...**

**Pues por ahora, creo que la única palabra nueva fue:  
**

**Sumimasen: Disculpa.**

**Y estoy indecisa si Sensei se usa para ambos sexos, maestro/a, recuerdo vagamente para decir maestra era Sishou, o Shisou, es que no recuerdo bien D:, en fin no doy clases jaja. Al menos aún no...**

**Gracias por ahora es todo...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	5. Chapter 4 No es una simple chica

**Bueno, ando de muy buen humor, logré descansar, sus reviews me inspiraron y tarán ¡Chapter realizado! :D**

**Así que gracias por su apoyo. Espero les guste el chap de hoy.**

**DarthMC perdon si tardo con el encuentro AkaneRanko, sigo ideandolo xD... ^^U**

**ASV o Guest xD vale eres ASV n.n, tal vez no habías puesto el nickname xD, en fin. Consideraré lo de Renji, ya que quiero centrarme más en RanmaAkaneRanko, como verás son a los que más pongo y a Genma :p**

**Angelie: Pues actualicé pronto x3! jaja y si me ando informando un poco más de las relaciones en japón, por ahora parecera que se lo tomen con agrado, (al menos Genma) pero ya luego iré desentrañando todo.**

**Y por ahora es todo. Perdón por el relleno ya empiezo a parecerme a Kishimoto (Ok no xD, ni en mis sueños me aventaría 900 chapters de fic...)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap.4 No es una simple chica.**

Había dejado a ambos chicos en su respectivo hogar, primero dejaron a Renji con indicaciones de Ranma, no fuera que terminaran perdiéndose al intentar dar con la casa. Se rió por las peleas que Ranma y Renji tenían, realmente se parecían mucho a sus padres en la juventud. Le parecía de repente que el tiempo regresaba…

Finalmente y luego de haber dejado a Ranma en su casa, decidió conducir un rato por la ciudad, no deseaba estar en el dojo Tendo, al menos no con tantos recuerdos. Se detuvo frente a un parque. Pero no salió del auto, vio a varias parejas tomadas de la mano, vio a algunas otras con niños correteando por su lado.

Recordó a los hijos de Ranko, por lo que tenía entendido por la discusión de los chicos, eran tres. Y ya había conocido a dos, no se atrevió a preguntar por el tercero. Recordó la casa en la que dejó a Renji, y la vio salir a recibir al chico, pero ella no se atrevió a saludarla, pensó que Ranma querría ir a saludarla pero no salió del auto y se fue a llevarlo a casa de sus abuelos.

No podía evitarlo, pensaba en ¿cómo habría sido su vida con Ranma? ¿Tendrían ellos también tres hijos? ¿Alguno se parecería demasiado a él? ¿Se habría podido deshacer Ranma de sus compromisos clandestinos, o tendrían que haberse mudado de Nerima primero? ¿Habrían podido dejar de discutir alguna vez? ¿Estarían divorciados? Esa y otras preguntas le surgían cada que estaba con el chico Ranma. Porque como lo recordaba al verle. Quizá la única diferencia fuera que a veces se comportara tan respetuoso y tímido como Ryoga.

¿Cómo sería la relación familiar de los Hibiki? Ranma hablaba poco de sus padres, pero a quien más veneraba era a su madre, muy pocas veces mencionaba a su padre. Finalmente una última pregunta asaltó a su mente ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ranma si supiera la verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, bastante les había costado a los Saotome camuflar la existencia de Ranma varón, como para que los chicos tuvieran que enterarse de ese episodio trágico. Ese sería un tema muerto mejor. No tenía caso dañar a esos inocentes que apenas comenzaban su vida. Y ella también haría la suya, le había sorprendido ver que todo Nerima había avanzado, menos ella…

* * *

Pintaba por segunda vez su cuadro, frustrándose porque no le gustaba en absoluto cómo quedaban. Y se hacía cada vez más tarde. Había terminado las tareas de sus otras materias primero, para después dedicarse mejor a la de Akane.

— Esto me pasa por "experimentar"—se dijo con cierto fastidio al ver su segunda pintura, intentaba pintar una escena de cacería primitiva, supuso que no sería tan difícil, vaya error…— ¡Ah!—se quejó frustrado— ¡Estúpida pintura!

— ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando aprendes cosas nuevas?—entró burlándose su abuelo.

Ranma los había sorprendido al decirles que tomaría el taller de arte, y más cuando les reveló que era impartido por Akane, la hija de Soun. Si bien lo meditaba, el chico se encontraba muy interesado a lo que respectara de Akane. Ya Nodoka y él lo habían hablado, sobre todo cuando, al día después de la visita de Akane, Ranma le había casi pedido que visitaran a los Tendo.

* * *

_Se encontraba haciendo meditación en el patio de su casa, como solía hacerlo cada día al despuntar del alba. Escuchó unos pasos y supo que el chiquillo estaría de nuevo intentando jugarle alguna travesura, pero ahora estaba preparado. Lo escuchó detenerse, se alertó y… nada pasó._

_De repente lo vio sentarse junto a él, sin decir nada, quizá esperando que terminara. Cuando Ranma hacía eso, era porque algún tema lo intrigaba. Esperó diez minutos, e hizo la seña de que había terminado de meditar._

— _Dime ahora ¿Qué te aqueja?—preguntó sintiéndose como si fuera un maestro zen._

— _¿Por qué tendría que molestarme algo?-preguntó el chico._

— _No me has jugado bromas—comentó—Y eso sí que es extraño—Ranma se sonrojó al comentario._

— _¿Acaso no puedo decidir empezar a comportarme con madurez Ojiisan?—ofendido._

— _¡Jajaja!—Genma rió a carcajadas— ¿Maduro a tus quince años? ¡Claro!_

_Genma siguió riéndose y Ranma no decía nada, eso sí que era extraño._

— _¿Entonces es verdad que decidiste ya comportarte como hombre?—le miró y Ranma asintió— Eso me gusta, pero ¿Por qué? Digo apenas ayer estuvimos correteándonos media mañana…_

— _Eso es cosa del pasado abuelo, ya quedó—decía solemne—Lo que importa es el presente._

— _Vaya, hasta poético me saliste…—le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió pensando que quizá el regreso de Ranko haya tenido ese efecto, pues Ranma la adoraba._

— _Eh… ¿No tienes que ir a visitar el dojo Tendo?—preguntó cambiando la conversación._

— _¿Eh?—eso sí que no lo vio venir._

— _Es sábado y siempre vas a jugar shogi con él después de meditar—le recordó._

_Sí, era verdad, solía visitar a su amigo cada tercer día para continuar sus partidas de shogi. Pero el chico jamás demostró interés en su hábito, una vez lo había llevado para que aprendiera shogi y lo vio demasiado aburrido como para llevarlo de nuevo._

— _Sí, es verdad—asintió—Me toca tirar mi ficha…—fingió meditarlo._

— _Entonces ¡Vamos!—lo jaló de repente—Antes de que sea más tarde…_

— _¡Espera Ranma!—decía al ser jalado por su nieto de repente._

_Y realmente ese día lo sorprendió, llegaron al dojo Tendo, Soun los recibió gustoso. Y luego de saludarse, Ranma no perdió tiempo para preguntar por Akane._

— _Está practicando una obra en el dojo—apenas pudo contestar, cuando lo vieron desaparecer._

— _¡Gracias!—fue lo último que le escucharon decir._

— _Saotome ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó desconcertado Soun._

— _No tengo idea Soun—decía acomodando sus lentes._

_Y decidieron ir a verlos, se sorprendió con lo que vio. Ranma tratando de "entrenar con Akane" o más bien siendo golpeado por Akane, claro que vio que el muchacho intentaba bloquear sus golpes, pero la fuerza y experiencia de Akane frustraban sus intentos._

— _Mi niña no dejó las artes marciales—Soun lloraba emocionado—Saotome ¿acaso tu nieto no sabe pelear?—preguntó con reproche, al ver que Ranma se la pasaba más en el suelo._

— _No le interesó aprender—contestó._

— _Pues no parece—decía señalando el escenario._

— _¿En serio no sabes defenderte?—la voz de Akane los interrumpió, la vieron ayudando a Ranma a levantarse._

— _No es eso—se notaba el tono avergonzado del chico—Es que eres muy fuerte._

— _Gracias—Akane le sonrió—Pero así no podrás ayudarme a practicar, es una escena de pelea, y se supone que mi oponente será fuerte, tiene que responderme los ataques—le explicaba._

— _Todo era una actuación—suspiró Soun derrotado._

* * *

Genma sonrió al recordarlo, y ahora tenía ahí a su nieto diciéndoles que había decidido aprender algo nuevo, metiéndose al taller de arte, claro…

— No me desconcentres Ojiisan—pidió molesto.

— ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?—le dijo al levantar una pintura, y tratar de descifrar una mancha café oscura, y bolitas y palitos rodeando la mancha…— ¿Qué es ésta mancha, bolitas y palitos?

— ¡Es la escena de una cacería primitiva!—irritado—Éste es el bisonte, y estos son los cazadores…—explicaba.

— Pues para ser pintura primitiva, no te está quedando mal hijo—la voz de Ranko los interrumpió ¿Cómo había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta?

— Okaasan—la miró sorprendido— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo que es pintura primitiva?

— Llevo observándote más tiempo que tu abuelo—explicó—Papá, es increíble que no me hayas notado— Genma sonrió nervioso—Bien—se acercó a los chicos y tomó la pintura de su hijo— Si le das un poco de forma a tu mancha…

— ¡Es un bisonte!—corrigió Ranma.

— Ok a tu bisonte—decía mientras se ponía a hacer sabe qué cosas en el papel—Y si le das un poco más de volumen a tus cazadores… podría realmente parecer una escena de cacería—le dijo al mostrarle el dibujo corregido.

— ¿Ahora también eres artista?—preguntó Genma al ver que realmente el dibujo ya tenía forma.

— No, pero las tareas del kínder ayudan un poco y con Ritsuko tendré que volver a practicar—contestó al darle su dibujo a Ranma.

— Gracias Okaasan—comentó sin emoción—Pero no es una tarea de kínder como antes, tengo que hacerlo yo solo—derrotado.

Genma lo miró sorprendido, Ranko iba a protestar pero Genma la jaló para que salieran de ahí.

— Ten paciencia hijo, lo lograrás—atinó a decir Genma antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—reclamó Ranko— ¿Pretendes que me quede sin decir nada por su actitud?

— No hables tan alto hija—pidió Genma.

— ¿Cómo que no hable alto? Escucha yo sólo quise ayudarle y…—alterada.

— Y no quiso ofenderte—interrumpió Genma—Pero tiene razón, tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta.

— ¿Papá?—sorprendida.

— Pensé que volvería a tomar mecatrónica como optativa, nos sorprendió con que se había inscrito al taller de arte—explicó—No lo he visto tan concentrado como hoy, ya que las materias que suele tomar, son las que mejor domina, pero arte…

— Yo pensé que era materia obligatoria—comentó Ranko, recordando que ellos también habían llevado algunas materias por obligación.

— Pues no lo es, en fin dejemos que haga su trabajo—le sonrió cambiando el tema—Vamos a ver que preparó tu madre ¿Por cierto no trajiste a los chicos?

* * *

Sabía que había herido a su madre, y tenía que disculparse, y sí que lo haría, pensaba al ver por fin su trabajo terminado. Comparó el de su madre con el de él, algo era algo. Estaba tentado entre elegir mejor el dibujo que corrigió su madre hasta que la escuchó hablar.

— ¿No piensas comer?—le preguntó— Ya llevas mucho rato encerrado—se acercó.

— Gomennasai Okaasan, no quise insultarte hace rato—se disculpó.

— Ya, no es para tanto—le dijo— Oye, mejoraste—le dijo al ver el nuevo dibujo.

— ¿En serio lo crees?—emocionado.

— Sí, bueno te sigo ganando—arrogante—Al menos parece tener mejor forma ahora—dijo recorriendo con un dedo la escena, mientras veía más abatido al chico—Es broma, ha quedado bien—le sonrió.

— ¡Okaasan! ¡No bromees!—alterado—En verdad me interesa quedar bien con esto…—señaló el dibujo.

— ¿Y eso porqué?—curiosa—Nunca te interesaste en pintar, salvo en el kínder—comentó.

— Pues porque quiero hacerlo bien, y ¿Podrías pensar que ya no tengo cinco años?—se indignó—Además, descubrí que me interesa el dibujo ¿sí?

— Bueno ya, no es para tanto—le sonrió, realmente actuaba extraño— ¿No será quizá que quieras impresionar a una chica?—lo picó, pues había recordado lo que Genma le dijo de los talleres.

— ¿Impresionar a una chica?-confundido.

— Tu abuelo dice que solías elegir mecatrónica junto a tus amigos, pero de repente éste año eliges arte—explicó— ¿No será que te gustó alguna compañera y por eso lo elegiste?

Ranma se puso colorado, y Ranko empezó a reír divertida.

— ¡Oh es eso!—triunfante—Con razón tu abuelo dice que actúas extraño—una risita divertida se le escapó— ¿Sabes? Me da un poco de celos imaginar que te has fijado en una chica, pero tenía que pasar algún día…

— ¡No es una chica!—avergonzado.

— No me digas que son más de una—sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que no!—ofendido—Pero ella no es una simple chica.

Ranko sonrió complacida, y Ranma intentó decirle a su madre que lo olvidara.

— Olvida lo que dije Okaasan…— nervioso.

— Cariño—le sonrió maternalmente y lo abrazó— ¡Qué rápido has crecido!—decía con cierta nostalgia— No necesitas aprender cosas nuevas para impresionar a una chica, sólo deja que te conozca bien, muéstrate tal cual sin aparentar—aconsejó al deshacer su abrazo— Ya ella verá si te aprecia por quien realmente eres.

— Pero es que yo…

— Anda vamos, que la comida se enfría—lo jaló, al verlo avergonzado, en eso se parecía demasiado a Ryoga.

* * *

Le fueron mostrando de uno a uno los trabajos que habían hecho. Algunos hicieron interpretaciones cortas, pero no que ella esperaba. Y es que los chicos estaban demasiado modernizados, hicieron una composición sí, pero con instrumentos que aún ni existían en esa época y por si fuera poco, con ayuda de aplicaciones. Habían interpretado algún baile y bueno, aún así carecía de lo que ella realmente pedía, pues parecía que los chicos habían copiado algún show Hollywoodense. Y en pinturas… Pues hasta el momento no había recibido ninguna.

— ¿Quién más falta?—dijo cuando se levantó el que parecía ser el último equipo.

— Yo—vio a Ranma entregarle una carpeta.

— ¿Hiciste el dibujo?— preguntó y Ranma asintió. Akane abrió la carpeta, examinó el dibujo y sonrió—Aprobado Hibiki, siéntate—pidió— ¿Alguien más? ¿No? Bueno…

Ranma se extrañó por que lo haya llamado con su apellido, imaginó que quizá ninguno dio con lo que ella pedía, pero si le había dicho que estaba aprobado entonces…

— Les daré crédito porque en cierta manera quería conocer sus habilidades—las palabras de Akane hicieron que le pusiera atención—Pero a excepción de Hibiki—lo señaló—Fue el único que me dio lo que le pedí—mostró el dibujo y más de uno se burló y Ranma se avergonzó—Es verdad—alzó la voz para controlar el grupo—No es un excelente pintor, pero la practica hace al maestro—decía pero Ranma seguía avergonzado—Lo que yo quería era que captaran la esencia de esa época, pero bueno estamos demasiado modernizados, en fin…

La clase terminó y los chicos empezaron a salir. Ranma estaba por salir cuando Akane lo llamó.

— Hibiki—de nuevo lo llamaba por su apellido.

— Sí profesora—se volteó a verla, mientras sus compañeros seguían saliendo.

— En verdad no tienes talento para la pintura—le sonrió al ver el salón vacío.

— Sumimasen shisou yo…

— ¡Shh! Déjame terminar—lo interrumpió— Hay quienes nacen con talento y hay quienes no, pero ¿sabes? No importa que tengas el talento, si no tienes disciplina será caso perdido—le dijo—Así que… No desistas, la práctica te ayudará a mejorar con el tiempo, Ranma-kun…

Se sorprendió y agradeció que lo llamara de nuevo por su nombre acompañado del sufijo.

— Gracias, shisou—sonrojado.

— Escucha, cuando estemos en clase estará bien que me llames maestra y yo por tu apellido o nombre—le dijo—Pero estando solos, espero podamos tratarnos como amigos, ya que realmente aprecio a tu familia-comentó.

— Akane-san…

— Eso incluye deshacerte del san—le dijo—Sólo Akane.

No podía creerlo, casi imaginó que Akane le había guiñado el ojo, pero debía ser su imaginación.

— Está bien Akane—sonrió.

— ¿Tú realmente quieres aprender arte o sólo lo tomas como un pasatiempo?—le preguntó cuando iban saliendo del salón.

— No es un pasatiempo para mí, pero admito que no creo tener algún talento aquí—avergonzado.

— Entonces será un placer ayudarte a descubrirlo si me lo permites—sonrió.

— ¿De verdad?—emocionado.

— Dojo Tendo, a las seis de la tarde, y sé puntual—le dijo antes de dirigirse a su auto, pues había visto que Renji ya esperaba a Ranma.

— Así será—susurró Ranma antes de encontrarse con Renji— No, ella no es una simple chica, es una mujer—se dijo orgulloso al comprender que tenía una cita con Akane, aún si fuera sólo por estudiar…

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí ha sido todo, no se me emocionen, no pondré chaps diario xD. Tengo pendientes algunos fanfics, que por cierto les invito a leer mi SasuSaku "Eres un buen chico Sasuke-kun" y mi NaruSaku aunque ya pienso en eliminarlo, no ha tenido respuestas xP. Y por ahora no creo más fics de Ranma hasta que acabe con este :3 que la verdad quiero quedarme en las secciones de Naruto, Ranma, Inuyasha y DBZ pero bueno poco a poco.**

**¿Qué tanto planeará Akane comportándose así con Ranma?  
**

**Es que me gusta la idea de una Akane un poco más perversa :3... pero bueno ya veré, de por sí me cuesta algo no estar muy OCC en los carácteres de cada personaje. Gracias y Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	6. Chapter 5 P-chan

**Me disculpo por la demora pero la inspiración no me daba, hasta el día de hoy, pero bueno, un poco corto quizá pero aquí está.  
**

**Chap 5**

**DarthMC es verdad, Ranma era un problema en esos temas xD, pero aquí digamos que el tacto de mujer y maternidad le han sentado bien xD, aparentemente.**

**Y ya sé que esperas el encuentro RankoAkane, ya casi ;)**

**Como ya saben Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 P-chan**

Hasta hace tres meses había sugerido a Ranma darle clases extras, para poder trabajar en sus talentos, en ese momento habían pasado del dibujo, a la escultura, y el joven se encontraba intentando dar forma de cerdo a un pedazo de arcilla que Akane le había dado.

— Parece que las manualidades no son tu fuerte—le bromeó al ver como se encontraba tan concentrado en su creación.

El chico no respondió, sólo le escuchó hacer un leve "Hmph" mientras seguía modelando la figura con sus manos.

Akane soltó una pequeña risa, le pareció demasiado tierno, y de repente se preguntó si, de haber sido madre, estaría instruyendo también en las artes a su hijo o hija. De repente se sintió algo nostálgica, no. Si ella hubiese sido madre, los habría instruido en artes marciales, con Ranma…

— Relájate, la practica hace al maestro—le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió y el chico asintió.

Salió del dojo para llevar una jarra de agua, antes de que su padre la interceptara en la cocina.

— Akane hija, tienes una llamada—le dijo.

— ¿Quién es papá?—preguntó

— Creo que dijo llamarse Andrés Velázquez—dudoso.

Se paró en seco y dejó la jarra en la mesa a medio llenar. Rápido fue hacia su padre y tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?—contestó en un perfecto español que su padre no pudo entender.

— ¡Momo querida!—una efusiva voz masculina le llamo.

— Andy, qué sorpresa—contestó con voz apagada.

— ¿Cariño dónde te habías metido? ¡Mira que te he buscado por medio mundo y ni pista de ti, hasta ahora!—exclamaba— ¿Dónde coño te habías escondido? Y ni siquiera una nota para saber tu paradero mujer ¿Tan mal te traté?

Akane sonrió nerviosa, ya esperaba una reacción así de su representante.

— Lo siento Andy—se disculpó—La verdad que hacia tanto que no venía a mi lugar de origen y la emoción de la familia…

— Tonterías mujer—la cortó—La familia no fue algo que te importase en mucho tiempo.

Akane iba a replicar, pero recordó que en cierto modo Andy tenía razones para creer eso de ella, pues al menos en días festivos como navidad, año nuevo, él siempre le reprochaba el hecho de que lo pasara sola con su vieja gata "Misa". Hasta un día él se le plantó en su apartamento para pasar la festividad junto a ella. Él también estaba solo, o eso creía Akane, pero le encantaba pasar sus festividades con algunas acompañantes de ocasión o en eventos de la producción y a los cuales ella pocas veces asistió.

— Bueno sólo que ya te hayáis echado la soga al cuello—bromeó— ¿Cariño realmente te me has casado ya?—preguntó y sacó a Akane de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Pero de qué carajo hablas?—contestó.

— Uh, menos mal—con falso alivio—Digo sería una buena nota al espectáculo y tu regreso, pero no para mí, recuerda no puedes casarte, hasta que yo te lleve a la cama…

"Por esa razón no dejé forma de contactarme" pensaba mientras Andy cada vez la iba sacando de sus casillas, pero intentaba en vano controlarse.

— Andy—gruñó.

— Si ya sé, me he pasado de cabrón, como siempre—burlón—En fin, mujer te buscaba porque te tengo trabajo.

— ¿Cómo?—la sorpresa le bajó el coraje.

— ¡Pues nada, que tienes una función de teatro tía!—emocionado.

— Disculpa…

— Si ya sé, a qué no imaginabas que podría solucionar el problemita que tuviste, pero descuida que ya todo está arreglado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Andy te lo agradezco pero…

— ¡No me interrumpas mujer!—le regañó—Antes que nada debo decirte que no acepto negativas, mira que me ha costado que la producción acepte promocionarnos de nuevo.

— Pero es que tengo un trabajo en Nerima, eso quería decirte—contestó.

— Si bueno, eso ya lo sé-despreocupado— ¿Cómo crees que di contigo tía? En fin, la mejor parte y para que no salgas con que no puedes viajar, la obra será presentada en Tokio, a qué soy un genio ¿verdad?

— Insoportable, eso es lo que eres—musitó con molestia.

— Haré como que no escuché eso, en fin cariño, abre tu e-mail y descarga el archivo que te he mandado, ese es tu libreto, apréndetelo que yo en una semana me reúno con vos, ¿Vale?

— Ya qué…—resignada.

— Ya sabía que podía contar contigo Momo-chan—meloso— Por cierto, ¿Tendrás algún sitio en tu hogar donde pueda quedarme?—su tono era suplicante—Nunca he ido a Japón y mira que sería una desgracia que este ejemplar de hombre, se perdiera en tierras niponas.

— Ojalá te perdieras—burlona.

— No seas malita Momo…

— Sí, ya no fastidies—cortó—Aquí te espero …

— ¿Te había dicho que tienes un gran corazón cariño?—burlón—Bueno tu delantera te lo recordará si yo no lo hago.

— Adiós…—cortó molesta—Ese idiota…

Colgó bufando, realmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

— Todo bien ¿Akane?—preguntó preocupado su padre.

— Sí papá, no ha sido nada—le sonrió.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya era hora de aparecer en escena de nuevo, y qué mejor que el teatro. Se le escapó una risa, puede que su relación con Andy ya no fuera la esperada entre un mánager y artista, pero muy a pesar de que la sacara de quicio con tanta facilidad, le estaba muy agradecida. Terminó de llenar la jarra de agua y se dirigió nuevamente al dojo.

Soun por su parte, no entendía todavía los cambios tan bipolares de su hija, pero sonrió, ahora que lo recordaba no había visto a Akane comportarse así en esos meses, por un momento y aunque no entendiera el idioma en que hablaba con ese sujeto, creyó ver a la antigua Akane de carácter tan temperamental.

Sonrió, si ese tal Andy, era capaz de hacer que actuara así, tendría que conocerlo pronto.

* * *

Entró al dojo con las bebidas y una laptop bajo su brazo sin hacer ruido alguno. Vio a Ranma secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano izquierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había dejado solo? Con Andy había perdido la noción del tiempo, como siempre…

— ¿Sediento?—le dijo mientras le tendía un vaso con agua.

— Demasiado, arigato—le dijo al tomarlo.

Se percató en que ya había terminado con la escultura, dejó la bandeja con el agua y su vaso a un costado de la escultura, luego tomó la figura y la examinó. Estaba fresca aún. Ranma la miraba ansioso.

— Pues no se parece mucho a P-chan—dijo al examinarla y Ranma sudó en frío—Pero es consistente, buen trabajo Ranma-kun, ya mejorarás con el tiempo.

Ranma suspiró derrotado, no le gustaba no cumplir con las expectativas de su sensei.

— Por ahora es todo—le dijo.

— Pero aún nos queda tiempo—dijo señalando el reloj, iban a dar las ocho de la noche.

— Lo sé, pero me han dado trabajo y debo empezar pronto antes de que mi mánager venga a fastidiarme con su existencia—respondió con cierta molestia y Ranma la miró extrañado—Perdona, hablé sin pensar.

— ¿Te han dado trabajo? ¿Actuarás de nuevo?—preguntó.

— Sí, haré una obra de teatro en Tokio, aunque aún no he recibido detalles…

— ¿Qué obra es?

— Es justo lo que estaba por ver—dijo abriendo su laptop.

— ¿Podría verlo contigo?—preguntó.

— Ah está bien…veamos—decía mientras se metía a su correo.

Descargo el archivo, y se quedó de piedra al ver el titulo del archivo.

— La maldición de Jusenkyo—leyó en voz alta Ranma—Autor ¿P-chan?—extrañado por el nombre de autor. Se extrañó más al ver la foto del autor— ¿Otoosan? Mi Otoosan es ¿P-chan? Debe ser una broma… Akane tú sabes ¿por qué mi padre eligió de seudónimo el nombre de tu cerdito para sus obras?—preguntó sin recibir respuesta— ¿Akane?

Ya había leído hace tiempo ese libro, fue el primer libro que su amigo Ryoga había escrito, y lo conocía bastante bien porque Ryoga se dio a la tarea de buscarla a ella, para que le ayudara a detallar mejor su trama, lo mismo hizo con Shampoo, Mousse, Genma, en fin con la gente que había conocido a Ranma varón. En un inicio pensó que Ryoga inventaría alguna falsa historia, pero le sorprendió al ver que prácticamente relataba su historia con Ranma, aunque sí el final era muy diferente a lo que realmente sucedió, eso y el cambio de nombres para proteger la identidad de los involucrados.

A Ranma para empezar lo había llamado Taro Inoue, a ella le había llamado Hanako, a Genma lo llamó Goro, incluso él mismo se había cambiado el nombre por Ryota. En fin, conocía la historia…

* * *

_Hacía tiempo que se había mudado de Nerima, llevaba casi dos años viviendo en Tokio, en un apartamento pequeño, pero idóneo para una sola persona que no admite visitas. Trabajaba en una farmacia de 24 horas, por las noches y por el día tomaba clases de actuación. Ese día era su descanso y acababa de llegar de clases, estaba exhausta._

_Se tiró en el sofá cama que tenía, hasta que escuchó que tocaron a su puerta. Con pereza se levantó del sofá y abrió pensando que algo se le ofrecería a la vecina, si no era café, era azúcar, o algo que no pudiera cargar, no le molestaba ya que la mujer era una anciana agradable, y la única con la que interactuaba, desde su mudanza._

— _Voy…—abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al verlo— Ryo-ga…_

— _¡Akane! ¡Por fin te encontré!—la abrazó con fuerza—Te he echado de menos—susurró y de repente Ryoga comenzó a llorar._

— _Ryoga…_

_Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Ryoga se calmara, fue entonces que pudo reparar en que no era la única que había sufrido en ese tiempo. Una vez calmado, Akane lo invitó a tomar té y accedió gustoso._

— _Bueno ya me encontraste—pareció resignada, hasta ese momento no contaba que el que Ryoga diera con ella, sobre todo con su orientación, no significara que alguien más no diera con ella en algún momento, y de ser así tendría que mudarse pronto. En eso pensaba hasta que sintió que le tomaban las manos, Ryoga estaba sentado frente a ella, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas, se puso nerviosa por su cercanía._

— _No diré nada a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa—le sonrió, y se sorprendió al ver que había dado en el clavo._

— _Gracias—sonrió agradecida y Ryoga correspondió, por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada el uno del otro, en el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y casi juraba que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón con claridad._

* * *

— ¿Akane?—la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Disculpa, Ranma-kun, sólo recordaba.

— Y demasiado…

— Bien, ¿hablamos de el seudónimo de tu padre, mientras vamos a dejarte a casa?—propuso.

— Está bien—accedió.

Y así fue que se dirigieron al auto de ella, mientras le decía que pondría a hornear su arcilla y se la entregaría cuando estuviese lista.

— En la siguiente figura, tú serás quien la caliente—le dijo y Ranma asintió.

— ¿Entonces tú podrás aclararme lo del seudónimo de mi Otoosan?—cambió el tema.

— Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tú—sonrió divertida.

— ¿Por qué?—se quejó—Conociendo al viejo, no me lo va a decir—derrotado.

— No es tan malo como parece—le dijo Akane, un poco intrigada por la relación de Ranma y Ryoga— ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez sobre su trabajo?

— No, jamás, cuando llegaba a mencionar algo, yo no le ponía atención—mencionó.

— Pues si muestras un poco de interés quizá te cuente—aconsejó—Para un artista es importante captar la atención de tu público, y para alguien como tu padre aún más.

— Comprendo… Bueno tendré que leer los libros que me mandó y dejé guardados—sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Libros?

— Siempre daba un ejemplar de sus obras a la familia, las leyéramos o no.

— Ranma—musitó con cansancio.

— Lo sé, debí hacerle algún comentario pero…

— Mira, intenta leer un poco de tu padre, y acercarte a él—sugirió—Yo podría decirte la historia de P-chan, y el porqué tu padre lo tomó como nombre, pero perdería sentido, así que esa es tu tarea seito.

Ranma asintió, y bajó del auto, ya habían llegado al dojo Saotome.

Tienes un mes para entregarme un ensayo sobre las obras de P-chan, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo antes de despedirse de él—Y cuenta para tu calificación de la escuela, Oyasuminasai Ranma-kun, ¡mata ne!—se despidió y arrancó el auto.

* * *

**Seito significa alumno.  
**

**Oyasuminasai es para despedirse por la noche, Que descanses**

**Mata ne! Nos vemos pronto.**

**Y para los que quieren o esperan romance, ya viene, la obra teatral ayudará con eso, y quién es Andy, bueno ya se verá :)**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Andy

**Hola de nuevo, bueno dejo este cap, para cerrar la semana y enfocarme en la siguiente en mi SasuSaku. Estoy contenta porque ya visualicé la trama de nuevo en ambos fan fics :3 (es que de repente tengo que releer para ver cómo continuar, luego no me gusta y bueno xD) **

**Asv: Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap, y bueno con Andy, alguien tiene que hacer el papel de Happosai xD no te creas, espero mi personaje les guste, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más español (España) que puedo. Y tiene su papel clave en la historia. Por ahora en éste chap, lo he presentado y un poco de sus motivos de visita.**

**Susyakane: Muchas gracias, entiendo lo dificil que es el cambio de parejas :p, a mi me costó un poco, pero la curiosidad me picó y fue que leí ese fic y otros, y finalmente en el que me animé a escribir de Ranma, claro si lo ponemos, varios esperan que sea un RanmaAkane, es el clásico y en cierto modo lo es, aunque aún me cuesta plantearla bien sin caer en lo repetitivo jeje. Tu comentario en verdad me animo y bueno, por ahora me enfoco en ir acercando a la pareja, dado que Akane lo ve como un hijo, me falta el encuentro con Ranko, y otras ideas que me han surgido, que espero al final no terminen siendo de más en el fic. Gracias por tu coment :)**

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap.6 Andy**

El taxi paró frente a una casa que tenía por escrito "Escuela de artes marciales Tendo".

— Hemos llegado amigo—le dijo el taxista—Son dos mil yenes.

— Arigato gozaimasu—dijo el pasajero, entregándole la cantidad que le cobraba.

Salió del auto respirando el aire fresco de ciudad. Mirando con asombro que Nerima distaba mucho de la colorida capital. Aunque quizá no faltase mucho para terminar de urbanizar Nerima.

Con sus maletas en mano, se dispuso a llamar al dojo. Daba gracias a dios por haber llegado sin perderse, pues no habían ido por él al aeropuerto.

Salió un hombre de bigote negro, y cabellera larga entrecana a recibirle, lo reconoció como el padre de la persona a quien buscaba.

— Konnichi ha Tendo-sama—reverenció educadamente y con un perfecto japonés—Mi nombre es Andrés Velázquez Sevilla, para servirle.

Soun miró detenidamente al hombre, como si lo estudiara y tratara de reconocerlo. Era un hombre de complexión fuerte, caucásico, pelirrojo de ojos avellana, quien portaba un saco blanco, camisa roja, jeans y converse negro. Y que le sonreía amigablemente.

— Oh ya te recuerdo—le dijo al hombre—Mi hija y yo fuimos a buscarte ayer al aeropuerto y pensamos que algo te había pasado—decía mientras lo hacía pasar—Entra, te ha llamado y parece que no funcionan las líneas, se alegrará de verte.

— "Lo dudo"—pensó el hombre.

— Por cierto que mal educado, soy Tendo Soun, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo—se presentó finalmente.

— Muchas gracias señor.

— ¿Con quién hablas papá?—escucharon a Akane hablar.

— ¡Momo!—corrió a abrazarle efusivamente, ante la mirada atónita de Soun.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima Andy!—gruñó Akane, al ser invadido su espacio personal.

— Momo-chan que cruel eres—dijo al separarse—Yo que vengo de tan lejos y soportando un largo viaje, en el que además de no agradecerme que te haya conseguido una obra, tampoco te dignaste en ir a recogerme—decía con falso lamento.

— Dijiste que llegarías ayer—musitó Akane.

— Claro que no, yo te dije que llegaba el día 25 y ha sido el día que he llegado.

— En Tokio ya es 26 Andy—corrigió.

— Oh bueno, no importa—despreocupado—Ha sido un verdadero milagro que no me haya extraviado.

— En eso tienes razón.

— Disculpen—interrumpió Soun—Yo sé que tienen asuntos que atender en español, pero ¿podrían tratar de dialogar en japonés? No les entiendo nada.

— Gomen nasai Otoosan—se disculpó Akane—Vieja costumbre.

— Sumimasen Tendo-sama—dijo Andy—Es que me expreso mejor en castellano, pero no hay problema, domino a la perfección el japonés—sonrió.

— Gracias.

Pasaron el rato charlando un poco con Soun, Akane sabía que tenían mucho que hablar pero no delante de su padre, y al parecer Andy estaba consciente de ello también. Por el momento disfrutarían del desayuno.

— Y dígame señor Velázquez ¿Le parece guapa mi hija?—preguntó de repente Soun, haciendo que Akane se atragantara con el arroz.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso papá?—se quejó—A Andy no tiene por qué importarle eso…—apenada.

Andy sonreía divertido sin decir nada.

— Bueno, hija es simple curiosidad—se excusó.

— Sí, claro…—rodó los ojos.

— Pero no me ha contestado señor—dijo Soun volviendo al tema.

— ¡Papá!—se alteró Akane, y Andy comenzó a carcajearse— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes baka?

— Perdón Akane—trató de calmar su risa—Es que tu padre me parece tan simpático—comentó.

— ¿Y eso a que viene joven?—preguntó Soun no sabiendo si era burla o verdad.

— Antes que nada sólo llámeme Andy, y digo que me ha caído bien señor—contestó ya calmado—Y a su pregunta, ¡Por supuesto que su hija me parece una belleza! Una musa mejor dicho—dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo a Akane por sobre su hombro, ya que estaban sentados juntos—Una belleza salvajemente divina ¡Auch!—se quejó al sentir el puño de Akane en su cara—Eso dolió.

— No te estaba acariciando, baka—se quejó Akane.

— Nena uno que te halaga y tú que no te dejas—le sonrió—Sí que eres indomable.

— ¡Cierra el pico!

Para su suerte, Andy no tuvo la oportunidad de volar por el cielo de Japón por cortesía de Akane, pues pese a las tonterías que le decía, y que se notaba muy enojada en cada comentario. Soun sonreía, y algo se le ocurrió de repente.

— Entonces, Andy-san—dijo para captar su atención y parar la pelea y una vez que lo consiguió— ¿Le gusta mi hija Akane?—preguntó, mientras Akane se avergonzaba cada vez más.

— Por supuesto—contestó Andy sin dar tiempo a Akane a replicar algo.

— ¿Usted siente algo por ella?—Soun siguió indagando.

— Claro, señor su hija es muy importante para mí—le dijo volviendo a pasarle el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

— Para tu bolsillo dirás—replicó Akane resistiéndose a su contacto.

— ¿Es usted casado?

— ¡Qué va!—sonrió—Soy el soltero más codiciado de toda Europa—alardeó.

— Mentiroso—musitó Akane ya apartada de él.

— Y no hace falta decir que tengo la solvencia económica de un monarca—seguía presumiendo.

— Maravilloso—felicitó Soun—Aunque mientras hagas feliz a mi hija, lo demás poco importa—sonriente—Tienen mi bendición, pueden casarse—anunció solemnemente.

— ¿Are?— Akane no comprendió y Andy se quedó en shock.

— ¡Ah que felicidad! Podré morir en paz, mi hija al fin será feliz—decía Soun llorando de emoción.

— Papá, creo que confundiste las cosas—comentó Akane acercándose a su padre, pero éste seguía en su mundo de fantasía—Es que Andy y yo…

— Ya suponía que no me revelarías tu relación con él, pero a legua se nota hija—le miró conmovido, ignorando lo que le decía—Es un buen chico, buena elección hija, en fin, muchacho ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre—dijo poniéndose de pie. Y de repente Soun cayó de sentón al suelo, gracias a que Akane lo sentó a la fuerza.

— Padre despierta y escucha un momento—le dijo mirándolo amenazante—Entre Andy y yo no hay nada más que una relación de trabajo, TRA-BA-JO ¿queda claro?—Soun asintió asustado—Entiendo tu deseo de verme casada pero eso no sucederá, comprende—suavizó su tono.

— Pero hija, eres muy cruel, no tenías que tratarme así—lloraba Soun.

— Bueno quizá no deba esperar mucho para cumplir ese sueño Tendo-sama—dijo Andy ya saliendo de su shock.

— Andy, no le juegues bromas a mi padre—replicó.

— No es una broma Akane—serio y ella lo miró sin comprender—Fabricio Bahrydt—comentó y Akane quedó pálida al escuchar ese nombre—Lo mejor es que hablemos de ello, mientras me llevas a conocer Nerima ¿vale?—Akane asintió y Soun pues seguía llorando a mares por que su hija no lo respetaba y bueno, Kasumi no estaba para calmarlo como antes, Andy sintió pena por el hombre y Akane seguía en shock.

* * *

La clase comenzaba a ser aburrida ¿Cómo no lo sería si su sensei había avisado que faltaría? Claro que les había dejado trabajo, hacer un cuento de tres cuartillas. Y él ni siquiera llevaba la primera frase.

— Ranma-kun ¿Hacemos el cuento juntos?—una suave voz femenina lo llamó.

Rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz de la chica: Himeko Tanaka, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de tez bronceada, que vestía, una falda y sacos negros con el logo del instituto, blusa de manga larga blanca, zapatos y calcetas negras. Era linda, y una de las más talentosas en el taller, parecía que todo arte lo dominaba sin esfuerzo. Incluso Akane había reconocido que la Himeko era su estudiante estrella.

— Muchas gracias Himeko, pero ya estoy trabajando en mi proyecto—contestó cortésmente.

— No veo que lleves algo escrito…

— En mi mente Himeko, lo tengo procesado en mi mente—se defendió.

— Oh bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo Ranma-kun—le sonrió.

— Arigato—contestó seco.

— ¿Serás idiota Hibiki?—escucho la voz de su compañero de atrás— ¡Acabas de rechazar a Himeko! ¡La mejor en el taller y más guapa del plantel!

— Sólo me pidió que trabajáramos juntos Renzo, y le dije que ya tenía listo mi proyecto—contestó.

— Hibiki si te lo pidió es porque le interesas, no porque necesite ayuda—reprendió.

— Eso ya lo sé…

— ¿Entonces?

— No tengo interés en ella.

— ¡Tsk!—chasqueó la lengua—Hibiki tienes una suerte con las mujeres más guapas del instituto ¡¿Y ninguna te interesa?!—exclamó ya poniéndose frente a él y mirándole molesto.

Ranma no le contestó simplemente lo ignoró. Su compañero se desesperó.

— Hideki—le llamó otro compañero—Ranma siempre ha sido así.

— Pues sí, lo sabemos Sora y era normal en años pasados pero, ¡Oye ya no somos críos!—exaltado.

— Bueno quizá Hibiki tenga gustos diferentes—comentó con aburrimiento Sora.

— ¿Gustos diferentes?—extrañado.

— Si, ya sabes, gustos di-fe-ren-tes—remarcaba cada sílaba de la palabra.

— ¡Oh! Comprendo—y volteó a ver a Ranma—Hibiki no te preocupes, no diremos a nadie sobre tu preferencia sexual—y esto lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Ranma.

Ranma había ignorado el dialogo de sus compañeros concentrándose en su cuento, hasta que la incomodidad de ser observado lo asaltó y se encontró con todo el salón mirándole y cuchicheando sobre salir del clóset, y poco le importaba, sólo le incomodaba que lo vieran a él, todos.

— Es verdad, siempre rechaza a las chicas…

— Es una lástima tan guapo que es…

— Pero ya sabes que los más guapos son así…

Ahora se sentía más confundido y acosado por sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué… demonios me miran?—irritado. Pero sus compañeros seguían cuchicheando, hasta que…

— ¡No!—un grito femenino irrumpió en el salón, haciendo que todos miraran a una chica de cabellos violáceos y ojos verdes, muy guapa, vistiendo un qipao negro con flores lilas estampadas a lo largo del mismo, haciendo juego al broche que llevaba en su cabeza, adornando su cabellera suelta.

— Jiao—susurró Ranma al sentir que lo jalaba de su asiento y lo abrazaba— ¿Qué… qué te pasa Jiao?—sorprendido.

— Por favor, decirme que ser mentira—sollozaba.

— ¿Qué mentira?

— ¡Qín fū no poder gustarle hombres!—se echó a llorar en su regazo y Ranma se quedó de piedra.

Le costó trabajo reaccionar ante lo dicho por Jiao.

— Hibiki confiesa, deja de hacer sufrir a las chicas—exigió Hideki. Y con ello Ranma reaccionó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me gustan los chicos!—irritado— ¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso?

— Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué rechazas a tantas chicas?

— ¡¿Qué diantre te importa Hideki?!

Estaba a punto de aventarse a golpes contra su compañero, pero el tener a Jiao abrazada a él se lo impidió.

— ¿En verdad no gustarte hombres qín fū?—preguntó la chica.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—ofendido—Quítate esa idea—la apartó de él con suavidad—Y ustedes ¡Consíganse una puta vida!—dijo mientras salía por la ventana con su mochila.

* * *

Sentados en un parque de Nerima, Akane y Andy hablaban de los motivos reales de su visita, no es que la obra no le fuera dada, pero había pendientes y Akane lo sabía. Akane se mostraba demasiado irritada y Andy la miraba apenado.

— No acepto—le dijo sin más.

— Akane, no tienes elección—le palmeó el hombro.

— ¡Es un maldito! Y tú más por traerlo de regreso a mi vida—lo miró con rencor.

— Él fue quien te encontró…

— Pudiste habérmelo dicho, pudiste advertirme—dolida—Creí que éramos amigos, pero parece que tu bolsillo siempre será más importante que yo o cualquiera de los que trabajamos contigo y ¡no me toques!—alterada.

— Por favor Akane, no seas cruel—pidió—No me digas eso porque tú bien sabes que me importas demasiado, y no por lo que me hagas ganar, lo sabes, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

— No te creo.

— Escucha en un inicio me pidió que te buscara, y es cierto no daba contigo y aunque diera, te habría ocultado, y también a tu familia pero nunca mencionaste nada, y un día se cansó de no tener resultados y empezó a buscar, te encontró, me lo dijo y también me dijo lo de tu familia, lo siento—se disculpó—No pude hacer nada.

— ¿Qué tanto sabe de mi familia?—preguntó.

— Lo suficiente como para…

— ¡Cállate no lo digas!—le cortó—Ya sé que va a chantajearme con mi padre y hermanas, es un maldito bastardo—apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras le gente paseaba notando el ambiente tan tenso entre esa pareja, imaginando que seguro era una ruptura de novios.

— ¿Cuándo llega?—preguntó.

— Vendrá al estreno de tu obra, hasta ese día vendrá—confesó—Quería darte una sorpresa.

— Pues me la ha dado y no muy grata—se levantó de la banca.

— Espera Akane ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó al verla dispuesta a irse.

— Déjame sola Andy—ordenó—No me sigas, y si temes perderte puedes pedir a un taxi que te lleve al dojo, quiero estar sola.

Lo dijo de un modo en que no se atrevió a contradecirla y asintió, sintiéndose culpable de la situación de su amiga, arrepintiéndose por primera vez de haberla obligado a asistir a aquella fiesta, donde conoció a ese hombre que tanto detestaba Akane.

* * *

Estaba molesto, se había salido de clases antes de tiempo era cierto, pero lo que menos quería y necesitaba era a Jiao persiguiéndolo, o que después sus demás autoproclamadas "novias" y fans le persiguieran para desmentir el nuevo rumor. Y lo peor tendría que lidiar con ese rumor por días…

— Tal vez debería aceptar a alguna—se decía al imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Negó mentalmente su sugerencia y siguió caminando hasta llegar al puente de Nerima. Bajó para quedar frente al río, hacía tiempo que no iba ahí. Aún seguía debatiéndose en una buena solución a su nuevo problema, ¿Por qué era tan difícil que lo dejaran en paz?

Pensó en su tío Ranma, recordó cuando el abuelo le contó que tenía demasiadas autoproclamadas prometidas, y de todas las desventuras que le sucedieron a él y a Akane, en ese tiempo le daba gracia escucharlo y le pedía a su abuelo que le hablara más de ello. Ahora ya no le parecía tan divertido, si bien él hasta ahora no se había comprometido con alguien, tenía demasiadas autoproclamadas novias, y "fans". Si bien en un momento intentaron acosarlo, él no lo permitió pues a diferencia de su tío que parecía no tener la suficiente fuerza para quitarse a tanta mujer acosadora de encima. "Aún siendo el mejor artista marcial" pensaba, y aunque él no fuera, había desarrollado una actitud demasiado fría que había asustado aparentemente a más de una, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que le confesaran su amor…

Poco a poco iba bajando el puente, y cuando al fin piso tierra, se maravilló al ver el agua. Realmente el paisaje conseguía calmarlo en los momentos más turbios, por esa razón iba a ahí. "Pero desde que Akane llegó a Nerima yo, dejé de venir tan seguido, dejé de venir más bien" meditó.

Un "ploc" proveniente del río lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista a dónde provenía el ruido y la vio. Vio a Akane sentada frente al río, tomando una pequeña piedra para luego lanzarla al río. Iba a saludarla, pero su expresión le demostró que no estaba de humor, así que optó por sentarse a un lado de ella, sin decir nada, contemplando el agua, para después tomar una piedra y lanzarla al igual que ella. Akane giró su cara para ver al nuevo intruso y relajó su expresión al reconocer al chico, al parecer no lo había notado. Volvió a dirigir su vista al río, tomó otra piedra y la lanzó, volteó a ver a Ranma sonriendo con satisfacción. Ranma se dio cuenta del desafío y le sonrió, tomó una piedra y la lanzó más lejos que Akane.

Ambos rieron, y siguieron ahí lanzando piedras al río calmadamente. Sin decirse nada. Y disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

* * *

**No voy a dar clases de chino también eh? pero no quería que Jiao se quedara con el "Airen" como Shampoo. Así que "Qín fū" significa en chino tradicional: Amigo/a o Novio/a.  
**

**Me parece mucho mejor dado que a éste Ranma no lo he comprometido xD y también como ven no se ha dejado :p**

**Palabras japonesas, en realidad ninguna. Konnichi ha, varios lo conocen y es un saludo en las mañanas, sé que lo ubican más como Konichiwa (y es incorrecto), pero dado que tomo clases, prefiero ponerlo a como me lo enseñan :)**

**El chapter, acerca un poco más a nuestra pareja, indica las intenciones de Andy, deja más interrogantes con el tal "Fabricio Bahrydt" xD pero prometo que no les revolveré tanto. Me apetecía una guerra de lanzamiento de piedras, pero bueno Akane ya no es una adolescente y no habían tenido un buen día los dos. Espero les haya gustado, que por ahora nos vemos hasta la segunda semana de Junio, pues ésta próxima la dedicaré a mi fic de Naruto :) (Algo así como una semana Ranma, una semana Naruto xP) Gracias por su tiempo!**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Fantasmas del pasado

**Este capitulo, supongo y espero aclare varias dudas, y nos vaya llevando al climax y desenlace de la historia. Siento si parece demasiado apresurado pero, estoy por llenarme de compromisos y no quiero dejar nada pendiente. Tengo que recordar que no puse éste fic en "M" por nada, y no, me encantaría advertir que hay lemon, jaja. Pero en este chap no lo hay, quizá el siguiente x3... En fin, espero no perderme en la trama.**

**DarthMC: **Aquí te digo y les digo, ¿Quién es Fabricio? xD me costó realmente darle una temática no tan clicheada.

**ASV: **Pues avanzó a pasos agigantados O/w/O

**SusyAkane: **Creo que ese encuentro lo dejaré para las finalizaciones jijiji

**En fin, espero les agrade y me disculpo, me he saltado detalles que me harían buena escritora, como darle revisión a lo que escribo, pedir a alguien su opinión, pero necesito ir finalizando antes de que mis compromisos en la vida real me absorban, y ya no hay tiempo. Gracias!**

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Fantasmas del pasado.**

Beber no era algo que estuviera muy acostumbrada a hacer, pero ese día lo necesitaba y demasiado. Había ido al bar más cercano luego de haberse despedido de Ranma. No se ofreció ni quiso llevarlo a su casa, y al chico no le importó mucho realmente. Se les había pasado el tiempo en ese puente, lanzando piedras solamente. Y aunque hubiese querido llevarlo a su casa, ese día no llevó auto.

Entró a un restaurant bar, "Cosa Nostra" se leía en luces de neón en la entrada. Se sentó lo más alejada del lugar, en una mesa para dos. Un mesero le llevó la carta, y decidió pedir un shot, normalmente pediría sake, no era tan fuerte esa bebida, pero no le importaba mucho embriagarse un poco ese día, si algo agradecía de su vida como artista, era que las reuniones y cócteles en los que asistió como figura artística, le habían permitido conocer nuevas bebidas. Y entre ellas, su favorita, al menos para desahogar frustraciones, era el tequila. Una bebida mexicana que quemaba la garganta, bastante fuerte si se tomaba sola.

Nunca había ido al continente americano, pero había trabajado con gente de varias nacionalidades.

En ese momento no le importaba realmente rememorar esos tiempos. Por mucho que la compañía del joven Ranma en el puente, la haya relajado, no se encontraba tranquila, no podía estarlo. Había salido de Nerima con la intención de borrar su pasado, refugiándose en cualquier lugar donde le contrataran. Aunque de todos los sitios, radicó más en España, todo gracias a su actual mánager. Que en un tiempo la saturó de contratos, fuera para papeles pequeños, protagónicos, comerciales, teatro, hasta reportajes, pero Andy siempre le tenía trabajo.

Cuando estudió actuación, no pensó jamás llegar a tener semejante éxito y menos en Europa, únicamente quería olvidar y mantenerse ocupada. Necesitaba olvidar cualquier rastro de su compromiso con Ranma Saotome, necesitaba olvidar Nerima, y poco le importó llegar a olvidar también a su familia y amigos. Y la actuación realmente fue algo que eligió al azar cuando salió del bachiller, podía ser cualquier carrera, pero necesitaba una que la ayudara a esconder lo que realmente sentía, y en ese momento se sentía demasiado miserable, y demasiado molesta por la forma en que la gente la miraba, teniéndole lástima por lo que había sucedido con Ranma. ¿Y de qué otra forma podía ser vista? Si la tristeza en su rostro era innegable.

Fue por eso que en su último semestre en Furinkan, cuando por error llegó a la clase de teatro, y que la confundieron con el personaje principal, y la hicieron actuar debido a que se encontraban en ensayos. El papel que ese día improvisó se llamaba "Regina", justo en la escena que lloraba por su amado "Gabriel" que yacía muerto en sus brazos. En esa escena entró Akane, que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

* * *

— _¿Qué esperas?—le susurró su compañero, el que personificaba a "Gabriel"—Tienes que tomarme en brazos y llorar, ¡Recuérdalo!_

Sonrió al recordar esa parte, incluso la maestra la regañó al ver que no hacía nada.

— _¡Lee tus líneas Regina!—exigió una mujer rubia de ojos café, blanca medio gordita que portaba una falda azul marino, tacones a juego con la falda y blusa blanca. Era la maestra Yukomo de artes escénicas en aquel tiempo de Furinkan._

_Y se caracterizaba por un carácter bastante temperamental, y lo era, no permitió a Akane explicarle la confusión, y Akane no se esforzó en hacérselo notar, así que leyó las líneas de la parte marcada, y a los cinco minutos estaban de nuevo en escena._

* * *

Fue la primera vez que lloró abiertamente, luego de que pasaran tres meses desde que Ranma se había convertido en Ranko. Tenía que llorar por Gabriel, y en escena eso hizo parecer, pero realmente lloraba por Ranma. Cuando la escena terminó, Yukomo la felicitó, aunque se sorprendió de que el llanto fuera real, después se disculpó por confundirla con su protagonista, pues apenas le habían avisado que se había lesionado en deportes, y ya que la lesión tendría a esa chica en muletas, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, fue que le pidió a Akane que ocupara el protagónico, pues la fecha de la obra era ya en dos semanas.

Y ella accedió, día y noche memorizó y practicó sus líneas, y el día que se presentaron, realmente la felicitaron. Suponía que al tratarse de una trágica historia de amor, no le fue difícil personificar los sentimientos de la protagonista, porque era lo que justo ella vivía. Ahí se dio cuenta que, aunque la tristeza no fue tan actuada, la gente creía que sí, pero le aplaudían y admiraban, más no la conmiseraban, y nadie, ni siquiera su familia a excepción de Nabiki (a la que ignoró totalmente), insinuó que algo tuviera que ver con Ranma. Y fue por eso que eligió actuación en la universidad.

Si lo pensaba bien, había progresado demasiado.

Llevaba ya su quinto shot, y sonrió nostálgica recordando los eventos que tuvo luego de su creciente éxito, cuando se le pidió que eligiera un seudónimo, a menos que quisiera revelar su identidad. Fue cuando eligió llamarse Momo Hirahara. Se habría puesto algo relacionado con Ranma o su familia, pero quiso entender que su seudónimo le daría la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, y así lo quería. Y así había sido, al menos eso sentía cada que cambiaba de residencia por los contratos que le daban. Y que aceptaba, sin importarle dejar a su familia tanto tiempo. Se preocupó un poco después del aislamiento que se impuso, cuando Andy pasó la navidad y año nuevo con ella, reclamándole el que debería pasar esos días con su familia. En ese momento lo ignoró pero la idea se le metió, más cuando supo de sus sobrinos.

Pero no hizo nada por volver a Nerima, ni por ver a su familia, a excepción de algunas escasas llamadas por teléfono. Y habría seguido igual, de no ser porque accedió a ir a una fiesta con Andy, no tenía que ver con el trabajo, iría gente que conocía a Andy nada más. Andy la había invitado pero ya le había dicho que no iría, y al final, al verse sola en su apartamento, dándole de comer a su gata "Misa", fue que decidió asistir, Andy se alegró al verla y la presentó con todos, y entonces ahí lo conoció. Fabricio Barhydt, español con ascendencia holandesa, pelirrojo al igual que Andy, pero con ojos de color azul, blanco, alto y bien parecido. Con una personalidad bastante agradable. Recordó haberse asombrado por lo culto que era.

Elegante, educado, con sentido del humor, eso la hizo fijarse en él. Y con el tiempo y sin notarlo, comenzó a salir con él, comenzó a dejar que se infiltrara en su vida, tanto que luego de un año conviviendo con él, se unió en matrimonio. Le había sido difícil decidirlo, pero los años pasaban, la vida avanzaba, sus hermanas ya se habían casado y tenido hijos, y ella se había dedicado totalmente a su carrera. Así que, por miedo a quedarse en su pasado, le dio el sí, estuvo "felizmente" casada por cuatro años, viviendo en Sevilla. Tal vez habrían durado un poco más, de no ser que con el tiempo su flamante marido pasó de ser el fantástico hombre amoroso, que la comprendía y cuidaba, para ser un esposo controlador, inseguro, celoso. Pues en un inicio le pedía a Akane abandonar su carrera, de forma sutil, pero ella se negaba, aunque consentía aceptar sólo propuestas en Sevilla, o cerca de la ciudad, y mayormente papeles que no tuvieran tanto romance, ya no tenía tanto trabajo, y consideraba el hecho de dejarlo una temporada, para dedicarlo a su esposo e iniciar su familia.

Con el octavo shot, agradeció a Kami aunque dudara de su existencia, de que los intentos que tuvo por darle un hijo a su entonces esposo, no funcionaran. Pues se había vuelto cada vez más violento con ella. Y fue cuando cumplieron dos años y medio que decidió divorciarse, habló con él calmadamente, explicándole las razones, y obviamente se negó. Lo que no se esperó fue que él mismo la haya secuestrado en la casa de descanso que tenían en Italia, la tuvo ahí seis meses incomunicada, sin salir y quizá habría seguido ahí, de no ser porque Andy sospechara lo peor al no tener rastro de ella, y al ver a su amigo tan cortante cuando hablaban de ella. Fue Andy quien la sacó de ahí con engaños hacia Fabricio, argumentando que la prensa comenzaba a hacer chismes por la repentina desaparición de Momo de los reflectores, e incluso le hizo ver que realmente había productoras que pedían su participación en proyectos. De mala gana Fabricio accedió y Akane pudo salir de esa casa, volvería a vivir con él en Sevilla, pero no por mucho. Pues aunque Andy se lo haya pedido, le contó en uno de los trabajos, lo que pasaba entre ella y Fabricio.

Y aunque Andy no podía creerlo del todo, le ayudó con su divorcio desde las sombras, dejando a Harold Pelzer un amigo y abogado de su confianza a cargo del caso de Akane, y con la restricción del juez. Claro que Fabricio estaba fúrico, y no se quedaría conforme, menos cuando Akane ganó la demanda, no le exigía más que su libertad, aunque en el juicio tuvo que darle por órdenes judiciales una indemnización por los daños causados. Él juró vengarse, y fue por eso que Akane decidió desparecer de España, desaparecer a Momo, para volver a Nerima, para volver a ser Akane. Sin avisarle a nadie, así lo hizo.

No tuvo problemas en volver a adaptarse, pues ni siquiera Andy conocía su verdadera identidad, ya que aunque Momo, fuera su nombre público, lo había hecho real antes de irse de Japón por consejo de su anterior representante, cambiando sólo el apellido Hirahara por Sagara, así que para Andy y la gente con la que trabajaba, su verdadera identidad era Momo Sagara. Y aunque a Fabricio le habría dicho la verdad en su momento, no quiso hacerlo, porque Akane Tendo no olvidaba a Ranma Saotome, y si Akane aparecía en esa nueva vida, le costaría más trabajo fingir su progreso.

"_Fue estúpido"_ pensó bebiendo otro shot, sólo se complicaba la existencia, ya se imaginaba las demandas que enfrentaría si se sabía que trabajó con una identidad falsa. Andy se lo había hecho saber esa misma mañana que hablaban de Fabricio. Y para su mala suerte Fabricio lo sabía, y aunque sólo no pudo probar que Andy le ayudó a librarse de él, lo había amenazado exigiéndole que volviera por Akane. Andy como siempre, intentó aparentar que él sólo iría porque Momo le hacía ganar buena pasta. "_Sólo negocios"_ era lo que solía decir Andy. Aunque realmente iba a advertirle a Akane.

La orden de restricción no funcionaría porque era una orden de restricción hacia Momo Sagara, no hacia Akane Tendo, y antes, debería dar una buena explicación sobre su falsa identidad, las demandas que recibiera por parte de las televisoras, productores y demás con los que hubiese trabajado con esa identidad, y que por ahora Andy había conseguido silenciar a Fabricio, dándole a Akane esa obra en Tokio. Añadiendo que ahora sabía de su familia y su pasado. Quizá lo único rescatable, era que Andy no mencionó nada sobre Ranma Saotome, al menos nada que no conociera.

¿Qué haría ahora? Si huía de nuevo, Fabricio destaparía sus secretos. Y ya no quería pensar en la decepción que le daría a su familia, y a cualquiera que la conociera. Tendría que enfrentarlo, llegar a un acuerdo. Al parecer, por lo que Andy le había informado, Fabricio la obligaría a casarse de nuevo con él, pero con su nombre real, y delante de su familia. Una boda pública, ya que la anterior fue privada, sólo ellos y sus dos testigos. Quizá sólo para vengarse, atándola a él.

— ¿Y si solamente acabo con esto?—se dijo a sí misma al tomar su shot con la mano temblorosa, por la única solución que tenía en mente.

— ¿Y sí sólo dejas de beber?—la voz de un joven que apenas reconocía hizo que tirara su shot, por la impresión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?—dijo al ver bien a su acompañante—No es un lugar apto para menores como tú.

El chico sonrió de lado.

— No lo dirías si realmente me conocieras Akane—comentó—De igual manera, no es un sitio para una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

— Tonterías—replicó sin fuerza, haciendo seña al mesero para que fuese a limpiar la mesa y de paso le diera otra ronda de shots. Pero Ranma no se lo permitiría.

El mesero se acercó y miró a Ranma con advertencia.

— Soy mayor de edad—mostró una identificación que el mesero revisó y entregó.

— Takashi—se refirió al mesero—Tráenos una botella a mi amigo y a mí—pidió Akane, el mesero asintió pero Ranma le detuvo.

— Trae la cuenta—ordenó.

— Pero ella…

— La cuenta—volvió a ordenar—Mi amiga y yo, nos divertiremos en otro sitio ¿No es así amiga?

Akane iba a protestar, pero al verlo a los ojos, y ver su mirada tan penetrante y profunda, no pudo objetar nada, asintió sonrojada.

— ¿Qué esperas?—le dijo Ranma al mesero al ver que no se movía, pues los miraba de manera extraña.

— Disculpe señor—dijo el mesero y fue por la cuenta.

Ranma pagó la cuenta, aunque no pudo evitar que Akane tomara una botella de whisky y se la cobraran también. Sólo así dejó que la sacara del bar.

— ¿Algún hotel por aquí amigo?—preguntó al mesero, antes de salir del bar, mientras tenía a Akane agarrada de la cintura, que bebía de la botella riéndose de momentos— ¿Amigo?—inquirió de nuevo Ranma al notar que ese mesero seguía viéndolos demasiado, en especial a Akane y no le gustaba como la veía.

— Sumimasen señor—volvió a disculparse—A tres cuadras hay un hotel, con luces de neón.

— Arigato

— Que se divierta señor—dijo en tono pícaro.

Ranma lo ignoró y se dirigió a ese lugar. Aunque habría querido llevar a Akane a su casa, sabía que ella no había llevado auto, pues aunque se despidió de ella horas antes para irse al dojo de su abuelo, la terminó siguiendo, pensando cuidarla sólo en lo que llegaba al dojo Tendo, pero se sorprendió al ver que se metía a ese bar. Ya suponía que no lo dejarían entrar con el uniforme del instituto, así que se quitó el saco y camisa, dejándose la playera de manga corta negra que siempre usaba bajo la camisa de la escuela. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila, y sacó una credencial. La falsa credencial que usaba cuando bebía con sus amigos en Núremberg. "_Al final te volveré a dar uso"_ pensó al verla de nuevo. Despeinó un poco su cabello para darle un aire más rebelde, y se dirigió al bar, y como supuso, pidieron su identificación, y como siempre, nadie notaba la falsedad en ella, al menos eso siempre lo agradecería a su amigo Adolf (pues él les había falsificado las identificaciones al grupo de amigos). Después lo dejaron pasar y se mantuvo bebiendo una cerveza, a unas mesas de Akane, cuidando de que ella no lo viera. Aunque por como la veía, que bebía de principio disfrutando sus tragos, para luego beberlos de golpe, supo que no lo vería.

Conocía esa actitud, y sabía que Akane tenía algún problema atorado y lo desahogaba en el alcohol, él conocía esa actitud, así que la dejaría beber, al menos hasta que decidiera que ya era suficiente, porque si se aparecía, Akane lo regañaría y aparte de que no la dejaría desahogarse, tal vez jamás volvería a dejar que se le acercara, así que la dejó.

Y cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, se acercó a Akane quien no mostraba signos de que el alcohol le hiciera efecto aún, le había contado un whisky, dos cervezas y diez shots de tequila. Demasiado alcohol para una dama, pues sabía que el tequila era una bebida era fuerte, aunque quizá Akane tuviera resistencia. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando salió con ella del bar, apenas y podía seguirle el paso.

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio blanco, resaltando "Hotel" con letras en neón. Pidió una habitación, ayudando a Akane a subir las escaleras. Entraron a su habitación "102", "_Al menos fue el primer piso"_ pensó Ranma aliviado. La habitación contaba únicamente con una cama matrimonial, en medio, un peinador, una pantalla de tv en frente de la cama, y un baño completo pequeño a lado de la cama.

— Ya fue suficiente alcohol por hoy Akane—le dijo al quitarle la botella a Akane, que se quejó por su acción.

— Estoy bien, déjame—le dijo claramente mientras intentaba recuperar su botella. Realmente le sorprendía que hablara tan bien, al menos para trastabillar al caminar.

— No, no estás bien—seguía forcejeando con Akane—Se acabó—alzó la botella decidido a esconderla, o bien a tirar lo que restaba de ella en el lavabo.

Pero no contó con que Akane tropezaría e impactaría sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo, ella encima de él, y bañados con el whisky que quedaba, que era casi toda la botella y más cuando se rompió al impactar en el suelo, junto a ellos, mojando por la espalda a Ranma.

— Genial—musitó el chico fastidiado, pero al darse cuenta de la situación, al sentir a Akane sobre su pecho— ¿Estás bien Akane?—preguntó preocupado— ¿No te lastimaste?—pero Akane no contestaba—Akane, contesta—exigió intentando levantarse.

Más no pudo hacerlo, pues cuando lo intentó, vio el rostro de Akane totalmente sonrojado por los efectos del alcohol, acercándose al suyo, se sentía bastante nervioso, y más por la profundidad con que lo observaban esos ojos marrones.

— A-Akane—balbuceaba nervioso su nombre— ¿Qué ha…?—su pregunta murió cuando sintió los labios de Akane sobre los suyos, ¡Lo estaba besando!

Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido por el beso sin poder reaccionar, pero lo hizo cuando seguía sintiendo los labios de Akane moverse sobre los suyos, y cerró los ojos. Correspondió a su beso y saboreó el alcohol en los labios de ella, a pesar de ello le gustaba el sabor de sus labios, y profundizó el beso cuando hizo que abriera su boca para explorar su cavidad con la lengua, intentando llegar al paladar de ella, y Akane parecía pensar lo mismo, pues sus lenguas luchaban en una danza de alcanzar la garganta del otro.

De repente, Ranma reaccionó y cortó el beso, si seguían así, sabía que no podría detenerse, y no estaba seguro de aprovecharse de esa situación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había hecho minutos antes, aunque le gustara Akane, aunque todo ese tiempo no hacía más que acercarse a ella. No cambiaba el hecho que Akane era su maestra, mayor que él y lo más importante, que fue prometida de su tío, y aunque estuviera muerto, le debía un respeto a su memoria, internamente lo sentía así.

— Espera Akane, no—trataba de detenerla, pues Akane lo volvía a besar, pero él trataba de contenerse.

— Ya no puedo esperar Ranma—musitó entre besos que Ranma trataba de detener—Siempre te he amado…

Algo se oprimió en su pecho, era evidente que Akane estaba viviendo ese momento con otro que no era él. Otro que aunque lo admiraba y odiaba a veces, en ese momento lo estaba odiando más que en ningún otro tiempo. Admiraba a su tío, Ranma Saotome, por el gran artista marcial y personaje que fue, según sus abuelos y algunos conocidos de ese tío y que ahora eran amigos de él. Pero lo odiaba porque siempre tenía que ser comparado con él, por su enorme parecido a él, tanto que hasta el mismo nombre llevaban, y en su momento habría querido tomar hasta su apellido, al menos viendo que su padre no lo trataba igual que a su hermano Renji. No hacía distinciones obvias, pero siempre estaba más al pendiente de su hermano. Y cuando supo que su padre y su tío habían sido rivales, pareció entender, y aunque quiso dejar de ser comparado con su tío por cualquier detalle, los comentarios no cesaban. Y fue que empezó a odiarlo, y empezó a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que hiciera su tío, no estudiaría artes marciales de ningún tipo, así que dejó los entrenamientos que tenía con su madre.

Se cortó el cabello, y no permitió que le creciera más de lo debido, cambio sus vestimentas chinas, por ropa moderna. Y aún así no era suficiente. Pero cuando se mudaron a Núremberg, sintió que al fin descansaría del espectro de su tío. Pero su padre seguía tratándolo igual, parecía no ver sus progresos, y entonces decidió desviarse, tener amigos más grandes que él, que su madre no aprobaba, y aunque no haría lo mismo que ellos, como vagar, beber, lo terminó haciendo. Todo por curiosidad. Ya no se parecía a su tío excepto en el físico, pero ahora hacía sufrir a su madre con su actitud, y sería enviado a casa de sus abuelos. Las comparaciones volverían, eso pensaba.

* * *

— _Te equivocas—había dicho su abuelo—No eres ni la mínima parte de lo que fue mi hijo._

* * *

Y aunque su tono era despectivo, se alegró de escuchar eso por parte de su abuelo. Claro que Genma lo reprendió, porque señalaba que Ranma tenía lo que él no "Honor", y fue en ese momento que se rindió. Le dolía ver la decepción de sus abuelos cada que lo miraban, y no olvidaba el dolor que le hizo pasar a su madre, por ello cambió. No bebería más, aunque Genma advirtió que lo disciplinaria y reformaría de todas formas, mejoraría en sus notas, sería un buen nieto y buen hijo, pero no sería artista marcial, de ninguna escuela. Las comparaciones y comentarios seguían, y dejó de darles importancia y más cuando Akane apareció en su vida. Ella jamás lo había comparado con su tío, al menos no hasta ese momento, puede que no lo comparara, pero veía a su tío en él y eso le enfurecía, era peor que haber sido comparado toda su vida con su tío.

Su mirada cargada de amor, sabía que no era dirigida a él. ¿Alguna vez podría ella mirarlo así? No era necesario responderse, él sabía que no. Y aunque estuviera mal, decidió besarla de nuevo, corresponder a su beso, perderse en su aroma, en sus labios con sabor a licor, y en sus ojos llenos de amor, que aunque no eran exactamente para él, lo miraban a él y nada más.

Se incorporó y se giró dejando a Akane debajo de su cuerpo. Sintió los vidrios de la botella rota, pero los ignoró y volvió a besar a Akane que lo miraba totalmente sonrojada. La besó sabiendo que no debería, pero ¿Acaso un muerto protestaría? Era obvio que Akane seguía sufriendo por su tío después de muerto, y si él podía mitigarle un poco, al menos esa noche el dolor, ya lo haría. Aunque se sintiera culpable por aprovecharse del recuerdo de Akane, aunque odiara a su tío porque de nuevo su fantasma lo desplazaba, sentía dolor por ello, pero estaba una pequeña emoción, porque realmente se había enamorado de Akane, y ya se había resignado a ser sólo un buen amigo, y quizá tendría que resignarse a que ella no quisiera verlo de nuevo jamás, pero era su oportunidad, quizá la última.

Por esa noche, Ranma Hibiki aceptaría tomar el papel de Ranma Saotome, al menos en la fantasía de Akane Tendo.

* * *

**En serio, les juro que lo iba a terminar en el lemon pero ya mi réloj dice que no xD, aparte, tal vez sea mejor un lemon sin ayuda del alcohol ¿no creen? Y bueno he considerado decir que la razón se le iluminó a Ranma jr y no hizo lo que se supone que hará, pero nahhh... En la vida real pocas veces razonas tanto xD... Y no todo es tan perfecto y rosa :/ y mejor así xP en fin.  
**

**Pobre Ranmita, peleando con un fantasma inexistente xD. Ya estamos por echar la bomba jujuju, vale pues ya es todo, Buen inicio de semana chicas y chicos :3**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	9. Chapter 8 No pasó nada

**Hola de nuevo, actualicé rápido supongo, es que sus respuestas me animaron nwn en fin**

**DarthMc: **Gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle (los golpes y furia de Akane) intenté explicarlo lo más lógico que pude xD, tal vez se note que no sé nada de psicología xD

**SusyAkane:** Jaja a qué estuvo fuertecito el chap jaja

**ASV:** Se nota que te emocionaste demasiado O.O jaja gracias :3

Y bueno les debo el lemon, xD pero no sé tengo que planearlo mejor. Pero bue ya lean jajaja.

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, y que tiene información base del fic, "Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia" que el autor original es "Rowan Seven" y el traductor al español "Allbreyck" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 No pasó nada.**

Una punzada en la cabeza, era lo único que sentía en ese momento. Enormes ganas de salir corriendo a vomitar. Se levantó de golpe sin ver dónde se encontraba, pero sentir un vidrio en la planta de su pie izquierdo la hizo alertarse quitando su pie inmediatamente, y notando que eran los restos de una botella de whisky, confundida observó la habitación, no estaba en el dojo. Sólo veía una habitación de color blanco, una pantalla de plasma frente a ella y a su costado un peinador, que reflejó en el espejo una cama matrimonial y en ella a alguien más durmiendo. Se aterró cuando inmediatamente se palpó y notó que no llevaba nada puesto.

"¡Pero ¿Qué he hecho?!" pensó con terror, y más cuando a lado de la cama en el suelo, vio la ropa de ella y de su acompañante mezclada. Se tapó la boca con su mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y miedo, las nauseas habían pasado a segundo plano, y el miedo la paralizaba en ese instante, ¿Qué pasó anoche? Era lo único que en su mente pasaba.

Evidentemente había bebido, su aliento, el sabor amargo en su boca y el dolor de cabeza se lo confirmaban, pero jamás le había pasado algo parecido, apenas trataba de asimilar la situación, una pregunta aún más inquietante le llegó ¿Quién era el hombre? O debía decir ¿Quién era el chico? Porque conforme se acercaba y lo miraba, iba notando que era más joven que ella. Y lo peor de todo era que presentía de quién se trataba, y eso era mucho peor que el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por la bebida.

Destapó a su acompañante que dormía de lado, y al mirarle la cara quiso llorar, y más cuando supo que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Le costó intentar calmarse, no era tanto el hecho que él fuera un menor de edad, ya le había tocado interpretar papeles de parejas con diferencia de edades, no obstante, su mente reclamaba que no era una actuación si no la vida real, su vida. Y no le gustaba en absoluto el papel que debía interpretar, pero se dijo mentalmente que tomaría la responsabilidad, hablaría con Ranma, intentaría convencerlo del error, se disculparía y por su propio bien se alejaría de él, porque eso no podía estar pasando. No, ella adoraba al chico, sí, realmente lo amaba era cierto, pero no era esa clase de amor la que sentía por él, lo amaba porque le recordaba a Ranma, y en su loca imaginación lo veía como el hijo que hubiese querido tener con Ranma.

No podía negar que desde que supo que Ryoga y Ranko tendrían un hijo, en aquellos años, realmente le había dolido demasiado, tanto que no aceptó ir a conocerlos cuando Ryoga se lo pidió, incluso sabía que Ranko quería que ella los conociera, pero se negó a ir a conocerlos o siquiera verlos en foto.

Con el tiempo lo había pasado, más cuando se había casado y enfocado en crear su propia familia, pero claro no contó con tener que volver a Nerima alguna vez, tampoco contó con toparse aquella mañana con el chico que aparentemente era atacado por el panda. No estaba en sus planes "salvarlo" pero sentía un deber como artista marcial que había sido, el de defender a un inocente según. Y desde el momento en que se gritaron, el recuerdo de Ranma apareció en su mente, algo le hacía sentir ese chico, y más cuando confirmó que era hijo de Ranko.

Le sorprendió el hecho que el muchacho la admirara tanto, y respetara la memoria de un muerto inexistente, del que le habían hecho creer era su tío. Sintió coraje al escuchar a Nodoka explicarle la situación, pero comprendía que era necesario, aún así no pensaba acercarse al chico. Pero él fue quién la buscó desde entonces. Primero en el dojo de su padre, donde luego de decidirse a volver a entrenar con excusa de haber sacado un libreto donde la escena era de pelea, ya que hasta el día del incidente con Ranma y el panda, no había vuelto a practicar. No había sido necesario porque llegó a contar con guardias personales en su trabajo, y además se había propuesto controlar su temperamento, no era difícil si actuaba.

Ese día no imaginó que el joven Hibiki iba a hacerse presente en su vida, con las clases de arte, con las clases privadas, y a veces él no tenía un motivo para verla, pero iba a verla. Quizá por eso comenzaba a apreciarlo más, pero sólo como el hijo que no llegaría a tener ni con Ranma Saotome, ni con ningún otro hombre.

* * *

— _Me temo informarle que los resultados no fueron los esperados señora—comentaba un hombre de cabello negro, moreno y ojos cafés con bata de médico, que le entregaba un sobre de análisis—No hay ya nada más por hacer._

_Abrió el sobre con rapidez y cuando vio el resultado "Negativo" quiso llorar, aunque ya no estaba segura si de tristeza o de alegría._

— _Pero no se angustie señora, hay más opciones—decía el médico—Es cuestión de que lo hable con su esposo._

— _Sí, gracias doctor Sánchez—cortó— ¿Es todo?_

— _Sí, lo lamento señora._

* * *

Una pequeña risa mordaz salió cuando recordó ese día, mientras se iba cambiando y arreglando lo mejor que podía, recordaba aquella cita con el médico donde hizo su último intento por tener un hijo con Fabricio, y al mostrar los resultados, curiosamente se mostró comprensivo, aunque después solía hacer comentarios sutiles sobre su imposibilidad de ser madre. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordó haberle dado una paliza a su ex esposo, y es que Fabricio era demasiado hábil con sus palabras, nunca estaba muy segura de que la atacara con algún comentario, los hacía de una forma que parecía una broma, incluso para sus acciones un tanto posesivas, hasta para su "auto secuestro" el hombre había tenido una habilidad impresionante de convencerla de que lo hacía por su bien, o que no era su intención lastimarla. No se dio cuenta hasta que Andy la recomendó con una psicóloga, y más por obligación que por que realmente lo necesitara asistió a esas terapias, donde se dio cuenta de la clase de hombre con quien vivía, y por la misma terapeuta fue expedida una explicación para mantener alejado a Fabricio de Momo, era suficiente prueba para expedir una orden de restricción y aprobarla.

* * *

— _¿Violencia emocional?—había dicho sorprendida al escuchar a la terapeuta._

— _Sí, tu marido usa como recurso las bromas y chantajes para controlarte—explicaba la mujer._

— _Pero es que nunca me gritó o golpeó—confundida._

— _No era necesario usara la fuerza física o los gritos—decía la doctora—Por lo que me dices solía hacerte bromas, y solía jugar con tus emociones de tal modo que te sintieras culpable, eso es manipulación y es violencia emocional Momo._

* * *

El nudo en su pecho crecía, no sólo había lidiado con el divorcio, sino también darse cuenta de que había sido manipulada por largo tiempo, sin estar segura de que así fuera. Su vida se había deshecho desde aquel día que falló la sentencia a su favor, se había aliviado por sentirse libre de nuevo, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de fracaso que la embargaba, aunado al hecho de enterarse y aceptar el hecho de que nunca podría formar una familia. Su regreso a Nerima sin duda era su derrota, al menos así lo veía cuando tuvo que aceptar regresar, al menos esa era su visión antes de conocer más a Ranma Hibiki.

— Tal parece que sólo me complico la existencia—se dijo—Y ahora no sólo soy yo, ahora te he arrastrado a ti también—miró al chico que seguía perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

Decidió que esperaría a que despertara, levantó los restos de la botella rota en el suelo, mientras iba recordando cómo había llegado a parar ahí, sólo que su memoria terminaba en donde salía del bar con Ranma nada más. Cuando terminó de limpiar el piso con papel higiénico, levantó las ropas del chico para ponerlas en la cama, y luego tomar su bolsa, buscó su celular y vio al menos diez llamadas perdidas, provenientes del dojo Tendo. Apagó el aparato, no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones, al menos no hasta que se inventara alguna. De repente le pasó por la mente que si ella siendo adulta, su padre la estuvo localizando toda la noche, no quería ni imaginar la situación con la familia de Ranma.

— Ya despierta—le dijo con voz un poco fuerte al chico—Ranma despierta, tenemos que irnos.

— Cinco minutos más—comentó el joven entre sueños.

— ¡Nada de cinco minutos más! He dicho que despiertes y eso harás—dijo alzando la voz y tomando las sábanas del colchón— ¡Ahora!

Con el jalón que dio, el chico cayó al suelo con todo y sábanas.

— ¡Akane!—se quejó al sentirse en el suelo.

— Te espero allá afuera, vístete—le dijo dándole la espalda—Y no te tardes.

No supo qué pero se sintió aliviado, aunque Akane lo haya levantado a la fuerza, esperaba una reacción peor a la que mostraba. No había dormido casi por esperar a que se despertara, ya fuera para tranquilizarla si despertaba desorientada, aterrada, o bien lo moliera a golpes. Se vistió de inmediato, porque igual tenía que darle explicaciones.

La vio recargada en la pared del edificio, y cuando lo vio salir empezó a caminar y él a seguirla. No parecía querer hablar y Ranma se debatía entre quedarse en silencio o iniciar la conversación. No fue hasta que llegaron a un parque, luego de haber caminado al menos ocho calles, que Ranma decidió enfrentar la situación. Se preparó mentalmente y habló.

— Akane—apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, pero ella seguía caminando—Sobre lo que pasó yo…

— No pasó nada—le cortó—Tú te quedaste en casa de algún amigo, y yo no te he visto desde ayer, no pasó nada Ranma, olvídalo—comentó con indiferencia.

— Pero Akane—intentaba aun explicarle pese a que su actitud indiferente le dolía demasiado—Sí pasó algo—dijo poniéndose frente a ella impidiéndole avanzar—Y no puedo pretender que digas que nada de esto sucedió, porque sí pasó Akane—la miraba fijamente expectante a lo que dijera.

— Ranma, no hagas esto difícil—musitó—Ya me cuesta aceptar que tuve la culpa, por haberte…—evadió su mirada—Yo, no puedo seguirte viendo a la cara—dijo intentando alejarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.

La tomó de los hombros y la vio llorando, se sintió mal por eso, la abrazó de repente y Akane sollozó un poco más.

— Te quedaste dormida—susurró en su oreja—Eso fue lo que pasó Akane.

Akane se sorprendió y lo miró incrédula.

— Es cierto, estábamos por hacer, eso—sonrojado—Pero me queda claro que tomaste de más y al final el sueño te venció antes de que llegáramos a más, yo sólo dormí contigo nada más—le dijo evitando mirarla, la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y la volvió a abrazar.

— Yurushite Kudasai Ranma-kun—dijo volviendo a llorar entre sus brazos.

— No tienes por qué disculparte—le dijo acariciando su cabeza—No hiciste nada malo, y si hubiera pasado algo, tampoco habría sido algo malo.

— Gomen Ranma-kun es que… yo…

— Ya lo sé, tú quieres a mi tío—resignado.

— ¿Nani?

— ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que haya muerto—dijo cuando ella se soltó de su abrazo—No me imagino lo dichoso que debe ser, tener a una mujer que te ame tanto, incluso aun después de muerto.

Lo dijo con una melancolía tan tangible, que no fue capaz de decirle algo más, le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando estaban a punto de llegar al dojo Saotome.

— Puedo darles una explicación Ranma—dijo Akane antes de que se separaran.

— Domo arigato Akane, pero no es necesario—le sonrió—Hablé con Meng anoche cuando te seguí al bar, le pedí que si llamaba mi familia dijera que me había ido a su casa a jugar video juegos—comentó.

— Está bien—le sonrió—Aquí nos despedimos Ranma-kun, cuídate—se despidió.

No le quedó más que despedirse con una sonrisa, aún cuando algo le gritaba por detenerla hasta hacerle prometer que se volverían a ver, porque sentí que ya no la vería. Se dirigió al dojo de su abuelo quedándose con esa inquietud, y con cierta culpabilidad por haberle mentido antes.

* * *

Llegar al dojo Tendo, no había sido tan abrumador antes, y más cuando su padre la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, primero preguntándole y cerciorándose que estuviera bien, luego la interrogaría sobre ¿Dónde había estado toda la noche y con quién? Para luego reclamarle que haya sido tan desconsiderada como para no llamar a su padre, y por si fuera poco Andy le hacía segunda.

— Lo que me faltaba—susurró con fastidio luego de haberse librado del interrogatorio de su padre y Andy.

— ¡Akane eres cruel!—lloraba Soun y Andy yacía en el suelo por el golpe que Akane le había dado en la cabeza.

Nunca antes había noqueado de un golpe a Andy, o mejor dicho nunca antes lo había golpeado realmente, pero en ese momento no quería dar explicaciones, y si había asistido al dojo, era porque no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Al pensar en ese hecho tomó una decisión, claro tendría que esperar a que su padre se tranquilizara o lo tendría llorando más de la cuenta. Por ese momento sólo se bañaría y disfrutaría su fin de semana.

Andy despertó luego de un rato y la fue a buscar totalmente enojado, la encontró practicando sus líneas en el dojo.

— Mujer—la llamó con visible enojo— ¿Acaso quieres que a ti también te ponga una orden de restricción?

— Por favor hazlo—comentó sin interés.

— Akane ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó dejando de lado su molestia.

— Se supone que estás enojado porque te golpeé y ahora me preguntas que qué tengo—rió— ¿Quién te entiende Andrés?

— Es que nunca me habías noqueado tía—musitó.

— Gomen Andy—se disculpó—No quise hacerlo.

— Pero lo hiciste—fingió aflicción.

— ¡Kuso! ¿Tienes qué hacer eso Andy?—comenzó a molestarse— ¡Ya te dije que no quise hacerlo y me disculpo pero no estoy de humor!

— Ne Akane, cálmate tía—rió nervioso—Deberías irte a follar un poco a ver si así te calmas—burlón.

Akane se sonrojó ante lo que dijo.

— Yo no necesito esas cosas—reclamó sonrojada.

— Tu genio dice otra cosa y tu cara—analítico— ¡Joder tía! ¿A qué ha sido por eso que no llegaste anoche?—burlón— ¡Te fuiste a follar!—reía.

— An…dy—deletreó su nombre lentamente mientras tronaba sus puños como preparándose para matarlo y Andy supo que debía huir de ahí, al menos si quería seguir viviendo.

— ¿Sabes tía? ¡La próxima vez que vayas a divertirte asegúrate de que tu macho sea un buen amante, para que no vengas con tu genio!—lo dijo huyendo del lugar.

— ¡Eres hombre muerto Velázquez!—gritó Akane y fue a su persecución.

* * *

**No hubo muchas palabras en japo pero:**

**Ne: signifaca Oye, Hey, o ¿Verdad? según el significado que se le de.**

**Kuso: Mierda**

**Nani: ¿Qué?**

**Yurushite Kudasai: Es una expresión de perdón por algo muy muy malo. xD**

**Lo he terminado en humor, pero bueno ahí está el día despues xD jem ojalá les guste :3  
**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Natsu

**Hola! Me disculpo por la demora, pero no me daba inspiración para continuar, dado que el otro fic, el SasuSaku realmente me mantuvo bastante ocupada en ideas, y no podía pasar de Naruto a Ranma xD, pero ya. Al fin lo hice :D**

**Mariliz1987 **Hasta éste momento voy entendiendo lo que impacta un RyogaRanko, digo empecé a ver más la serie y sí parece algo loco aunque, en el manga y no sé si también el anime, hay un cap donde Ryoga por error pesca a Ranma y se enamora según de él xD. No terminé de leerlo pero bueno, contestando a tus dudas.

Se supone que en el fic **Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia** a Ranma se le echó un hechizo que hizo que se enamorara de Ryoga, pero en forma de Ranko. Esto porque Nodoka encontró una fuente de los deseos y el espiritu de quien era esa fuente, se divertía concediendo deseos sólo si eran dolorosos. Y Nodoka amablemente había pedido porque Ranko fuera una señorita hecha y derecha, que se enamorara del joven Ryoga. Claro sin saber que Ranko era Ranma, por esa razón el fic desarrolló situaciones en las que poco a poco Ranma pasó a ser Ranko, hasta la parte en que se transformó por completo por accidente pero ya enamorada de Ryoga.

Así que, en ese momento y por el hechizo Ranma digamos perdió el amor que tenía por Akane, **¿Porqué no intentaron revertirlo o algo?** Bueno, según esto hay una parte en que Cologne admite que el encantamiento fue tan sútil, que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Está muy bueno, a mi me fascinó, aunque te deja con esa sensación de... No es un final feliz, pero tampoco es tan triste... Digo terminó casándose con Ryoga y tendrían un bebé en el fic. Obvio Akane, las prometidas y la propia familia lo padecieron, pero ese era el chiste, ese era el encantamiento. Espero no haberte confundido más de la cuenta ^^U. Aún así muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome. Yo no realicé el fic como porque no estuve de acuerdo con el final del otro fic xD. Sólo que de repente me planteé **¿Y qué pasará con Akane?** Y por eso escribí xP, aunque no estoy segura de acabarlo en un tradicional RanmaAkane, pero bueno se desarrollará poco a poco, como hasta ahora, y gracias a sus comentarios :3

**SusyAkane** Jajaja, Bueno... Andy es una mezcla de varias personas que conozco, que bueno que te gustó. Lástima que no puedo sacar cada parte de esas personas para volverlas un Andy xD ok no. Y pues Ranma Jr, tendrá complicaciones sentimentales desde ahora muaja xD. Así que ya veremos que pasa :3

**Pues servido chicos :) Capi 9**

**Recordemos que: Rumiko Takahashi **es la creadora de Ranma 1/2

**El fic **es de mi imaginación, basado por supuesto en el _Fanfic **Juntos-Una Historia de Transformación y**_** Tragedia** de** Rowan Seven** y traducido al español por **Albreyck.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

**Después de tanta palabrería, a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Natsu**

Los días prosiguieron de manera normal. Akane seguía dando lecciones en ambas escuelas, mientras ensayaba su obra. Aunque a Ranma ya no le daba clases particulares, pues los ensayos ahora le consumían el poco tiempo que tenía, eso y la vergüenza de verlo a la cara todavía no le pasaba. Pero lo había manejado bien, pues justo el lunes que las clases iniciaban, también les dejó una obra a ensayar a sus alumnos, al menos a los de Furinkan, ya que el instituto de arte tenía su propio itinerario y tenía que respetarlo.

Pero la obra fue bien aceptada por sus chicos de Furinkan, todos participarían sin excepción, y ellos mismos se tendrían que dirigir la mayor parte del tiempo. Para esto Ranma había sido elegido por su grupo junto con Himeko para que ambos protagonizaran y organizaran la obra, claro que Akane los supervisaría y vería los fallos. Por supuesto no le agradó en lo absoluto al chico, pero sería una razón para no darle lecciones privadas.

Por ahora se concentraba en seguir leyendo sus líneas, mientras sus alumnos actuaban en pequeños grupos. A excepción de Ranma, que tan sólo escribía en un cuaderno.

— ¡Ranma-kun!—la voz melosa de Himeko sonó en el salón— Practiquemos nuestras líneas, ¿quieres?

El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero accedió. Ya había intentado toda esa semana librarse de Himeko sin éxito alguno. Y sin tanta emoción leyó sus líneas.

— ¡No, no! Ranma-kun—Himeko le reprendía—Tienes que decirlo con más sentimiento, tienes que sentir lo que el personaje expresa en sus líneas, en la situación, que es una declaración de amor, y tú la dices como si fuera…

— No estoy de humor Himeko—interrumpió replicando a la queja de su compañera.

— Ya sé que puede resultar fastidioso, pero tiene que ser para que la obra salga bien Ranma-kun ¿comprendes?

— No me interesa.

La chica se quedó atónita, ya sabía que a Ranma no le agradaba mucho su presencia y menos si lo hostigaba, pero antes no la había tratado así de cortante, de grosero. Para su suerte, o desgracia, sus demás compañeros estudiaban entre ellos, o dibujaban los escenarios de la obra que representarían, así que no hubo quien le reprochara a Ranma por sus actitudes. Y la maestra, seguía demasiado metida en su libreto.

— Gomen Himeko—dijo luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio—En verdad tú no tienes la culpa, y sé que quieres que la obra salga bien, pero no he tenido un buen día, discúlpame.

— Ranma-kun…

Le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de irse, todavía no sonaba la campana, pero ya no quería seguir ahí. Si tenía suerte, pasaría inadvertido por sus compañeros y por… su maestra.

Y así fue, pasó inadvertido por sus compañeros, pero en especial por ella.

De inicio quiso protestar porque lo había dejado sin las clases, pero siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido, y de las obligaciones que Akane tenía, prefirió quedarse callado y aceptar sus decisiones.

Pasó por el salón de mecatrónica y miró a lo lejos a sus amigos realizando un proyecto con un motor. Sonrió recordando las veces que él también participó en esos proyectos, tenía habilidades y su maestro más de una vez se lo había reconocido. De hecho su plan era convertirse en Ingeniero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en arte entonces?

Vio salir a su antiguo maestro del salón, seguro iría al baño y luego se pondría a fumar un cigarro o dos, antes de volver a clase. Tiempo suficiente para visitar a sus viejos compañeros de taller, porque realmente los veía en otras clases a la mayoría.

— ¡Ranma-san!—le saludaron algunos compañeros al verlo entrar.

— ¡Ne, Meng, Soma, Takuma! Tienen visita—voceó Benjiro un chico castaño, moreno, de ojos marrón y complexión robusta.

Los mencionados, fueron a su encuentro, donde Ranma era saludado por sus otros compañeros, eran alrededor de veinte chicos en el salón. Y le hacían preguntas sobre su nuevo taller, en especial se referían a las chicas de su taller.

Cuando por fin pudo librarse de sus compañeros, saludó a sus amigos, y se dirigieron a la mesa de ellos, en donde había alguien más usando un casco de protección y trabajando con el motor, pero como no le importaba, no preguntó de quién se trataba.

— ¿Te echaron del taller de arte Hibiki?—preguntó con sorna Soma.

— No, todavía no—contestó riendo—Pero quise visitarlos un rato.

— Aww que tierno—se burló Takuma.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Meng sin creerle— Nos tienes en clase de álgebra ¿Y nos extrañas?… Es raro.

— Siempre ha sido un raro—comentó Soma.

— Cierto—reafirmó Takuma.

— ¡Carajo! Si tanto les molesta, no vuelvo a visitarlos.

— No, no es molestia—dijo Meng.

— ¿Qué más da?—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—En fin ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó viendo el motor.

— Sensei Yori pidió que hiciéramos funcionar éste cacharro—dijo Soma, señalándole un motor demasiado viejo, y demasiado inservible a la vista.

Sin que le dijeran nada, comenzó a examinarlo. Meng le prestó sus herramientas, mientras veían cómo trabajaba, pronto comenzó a darles indicaciones y le obedecieron. Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, y Ranma no se dio cuenta de cuándo su profesor regresó, ni de la sonrisa que puso su sensei al ver a su ex alumno de nuevo en el taller, ayudando a sus amigos, que al igual que el sensei, estaban contentos de tenerlo de nuevo con ellos, al menos ese día.

No pasó mucho para que de repente se escuchara el sonido del motor, indicando que comenzaba a funcionar. El chico sonrió al igual que sus amigos, eran el primer equipo que acababa con su proyecto.

— Y eso que no has estado ya en el taller—comentó su maestro.

— Pues claro, Ranma tiene talento y eso no se le quitará—comentó con orgullo Soma.

— Ya nos haces falta Hibiki—le dijo Takuma.

— Eso es cierto, habríamos tardado más sin tu ayuda—mencionó Meng.

— No es para tanto—Ranma se cohibió—Ustedes también me ayudaron…

— Como sea—interrumpió su profesor—Terminaron el proyecto a tiempo, así que tienen una A sobresaliente—felicitó a sus alumnos—Ahora, Takuma ve y ayuda al equipo de Touji, Soma al equipo de Zenjiro, Meng con Benjiro, y Ranma tú ayudarás a Natsu—señaló al compañero que estaba en su mesa y que seguía con ese casco en la cabeza.

Ranma asintió y se dirigió a donde su ex maestro le había mandado.

— Ne, ¿Natsu?—habló a su compañero que lo ignoraba por completo—Sensei ha pedido que te auxilie.

El susodicho le seguía ignorando totalmente, y esto lo molestó.

— Escucha no tengo mucha paciencia, pero sensei me ha dado una orden y eso es lo que haré—dijo totalmente convencido—Para empezar, esas pinzas no sirven para ese cable, necesitas éstas—le dio las pinzas pero el otro ni se las tomaba—Segundo si sigues con ese casco que NO necesitas, no podrás trabajar bien, no tienes por qué utilizarlo—seguía con sus "instrucciones"—Tercero, desconecta el motor, podrías lastimarte si haces un corto circuito con las pinzas, que ya te dije no son las indicadas.

Y cómo seguía ignorándole él mismo lo desconectó.

— ¿Y quién demonios te ha dicho a ti que quiero tu ayuda imbécil?—el sonido de una voz femenina lo desconcertó, ¿era una chica?

La duda se disipó cuando se quitó el casco y dejó ver una cabellera plateada reluciente, que iba amarrado en una coleta de lado, con una dona morada como el color de sus ojos. Ojos en los que se perdió por un instante antes de contemplar las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Su nariz respingada, y sus labios delgados, su piel un poco tostada. Y su cuerpo…bueno.

— ¡Oye idiota, mis ojos están arriba!—reclamó la chica.

— ¿Y quién demonios te está viendo algo, pechos planos?—se defendió.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡¿Aparte de plana, sorda?!

— ¡Óyeme idiota, a mí nadie me insulta!—gritó.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ranma salió volando hasta el pizarrón del salón, llevándose en su micro viaje más de una silla, en las cuales por suerte no había nadie sentado. Todos se quedaron atónitos con la escena. Hasta el profesor.

— ¡¿Ranma-san?!—exclamaron algunos compañeros entre asombrados y preocupados, para dirigirse a dónde se había estrellado el chico.

— ¡Ranma! ¿estás bien?—preguntó su profesor saliendo del asombro.

— ¡Wow Natsu, eres mi ídolo!—aplaudió Soma dirigiéndose a la chica— ¡Sé mi novia!—dijo meloso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, había sido golpeado a la cara por la chica, dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente.

Nadie más se atrevió a acercarse a ella, Meng y Takuma la miraban con desaprobación. Takuma arrastró a Soma con ellos, y Meng fue a donde estaba Ranma, quien ya se estaba recuperando del impacto.

— Takuma, lleva a Soma y a Ranma a la enfermería—dijo el maestro.

— Yo ya estoy bien sensei, no ha sido más que un rasguño, al fin golpea como niña—se burló Ranma de la chica.

— Pues ésta niña—se señaló a sí misma—Te estrelló en el pizarrón niñito, y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta—se defendió la chica.

— ¡Cállense los dos y váyanse a la dirección!—ordenó su sensei.

— ¿Qué, pero si ella empezó?—se quejó Ranma.

— ¡Claro que no, tú fuiste quien comenzó a molestarme!

— ¡Yo sólo quise ayudarte!

— ¡Pues yo no te pedí tu ayuda niñito!

— ¡Pues yo fui quien le pidió que lo hiciera y lárguense a la dirección antes de que los suspenda todo un mes!—interrumpió Yori totalmente molesto por la actitud de esos dos.

* * *

Entre insultos y amenazas, los chicos abandonaron el salón y se fueron a la dirección, donde ni el propio director Kuno los pudo soportar, así que los terminó suspendiendo por tres días. Pero mientras terminaba la clase, los mandó al salón de detención.

Y ahí estaban, cada uno sentado en su propia banca y alejado lo más posible el uno del otro. Ranma la miraba totalmente molesto. Era la primera vez en Japón que lo mandaba a la detención. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación. En Alemania, tuvo peor comportamiento pero no lo habían metido a detención. Eran más comunes las llamadas hacia sus padres. Quizá porque era un crío y ahora ya era un joven.

Dejó de pensar en ello, y siguió viendo de reojo a la chica, en realidad no estaba plana, tenía un pecho no demasiado abultado, pero si proporcionado. Era delgada, y un poco más baja que él. Aunque no había notado en su momento que era mujer por el casco, y porque usaba la pantalonera de color negra del uniforme deportivo, con una chamarra de cuero blanca, estampada con logos de la marca Ferrari. Haciendo juego a sus converse blancos. Y como la chamarra la tenía abrochada, no había sido hasta el momento de la detención que la detallaba bien.

La chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, realmente le molestaba estar con ese molesto chico encerrada en la detención. Por supuesto que debía admitir parte de su culpabilidad, si desde un inicio hubiese aceptado que la ayudara por orden de su sensei. Pero tenía que ser tan necia, no le gustaba que la subestimaran y eso sentía que hacia su sensei cada que le mandaba alguien que le ayudara. No era muy buena en el taller, porque era la primera vez que estaba en un grupo así, pero no se arrepentía, realmente se quiso meter a mecatrónica, aún cuando anteriormente en otras escuelas, sus talleres habían sido diferentes…

— ¿Sabes? No vamos a estar enojados de por vida—escuchó hablar al chico—Sólo fue un malentendido…debí entender que no requerías de mi ayuda—le sonrió.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón, ella no habló, sólo lo había mirado un instante para luego mirar a la nada, y endurecer las facciones de su rostro. Ranma suspiró derrotado, todavía quedaban cuarenta minutos de clase, que seguramente serían tediosos. Así que sacó el libreto de la obra que tenía que ensayar, al menos para después darle una buena excusa a Akane, si es que se daba cuenta de que se había salido de la clase. Y si no se había dado cuenta, el espectáculo que tuvo con Natsu la enteraría a ella, y a sus compañeros.

— Está bien, si necesitaba tu ayuda—dijo de repente la voz de la chica, cuando el comenzó a leer—Pero odio que sensei me haga eso—hablaba con cierta dificultad, como si le costara hablar de ello, Ranma sólo la escuchaba— Ponerme quien me ayude… digo ya sé que no soy muy buena porque apenas empiezo pero… ojalá confiara un poco más en mí.

Cuando dijo eso, la muchacha dirigió su mirada al suelo, como si al decir eso la hubieran derrotado.

— No tiene nada de malo recibir un poco de ayuda a veces—le dijo Ranma—No nacemos siendo maestros, pero sí nacemos para aprender. Y desconozco los motivos por los que te metiste a mecatrónica pero si es lo que te apasiona sigue ahí, aunque recibas un poco de ayuda, en algún momento serás tú quien ayude y de el ejemplo a otros.

Para ese momento, Ranma y Natsu se miraron de frente desde sus sillas. Ranma le sonrió y Natsu se sonrojó.

— Creo que tienes razón—dijo la chica ya un poco más amigable.

— Bueno, ya que hemos aclarado las cosas, soy Hibiki Ranma—se presentó así desde su lugar. Dado que, era obligatorio permanecer sentados en sus sillas.

— Adachi Natsumi—se presentó la chica—Pero todos me llaman Natsu.

— ¿Y te gusta que te llamen Natsu?—preguntó. Natsu asintió.

— ¿Y a ti, cómo te gusta que te llamen?—preguntó.

— Ahm…no sé, me llaman a veces por mi apellido, o por mi nombre, da igual… ya me acostumbré.

— Te llamaré por tu nombre, ya que tú también me llamarás por mi nombre—le dijo Natsu.

— Como quieras…

— ¿Qué es lo que lees?—señaló lo que era el libreto de la obra teatral del taller.

— Mi proyecto de taller—contestó.

— ¿Y en qué taller estás?

— Arte y actuación…

Siguieron hablando hasta que anunciaron la salida. En esos escasos cuarenta minutos Ranma y Natsu se llevaron bastante bien, a comparación con el momento del taller. Se habían dado cuenta que tenían algunas similitudes, dado que ella antes pasó su vida tomando talleres relacionados con la actuación, para complacer a sus padres en su capricho de que la vieran convertida en artista, y ahora en bachiller, la habían dejado que eligiera lo que quisiera, y eligió mecatrónica, pues tenía cierto gusto por las máquinas.

Ranma en su experiencia, tuvo que decir que eligió arte porque quería llegar a ser buen pintor o escultor. Por supuesto Natsu no le creyó.

— Te vi reparando ese motor, nada que ver contigo el arte—le dijo la chica.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, ambas cosas me gustan—se defendió.

— Tus amigos habían dicho que fuiste porque te gustó tu maestra—comentó como si nada.

— No fue por eso—dijo Ranma.

— Vale, entonces esperaré a ver tus creaciones—le sonrió Natsu y Ranma sonrió también un tanto forzado, pero Natsu ni cuenta se dio. Pues había ido un auto a recogerla en la salida del instituto— ¡Mata ne Ranma!—se despidió.

— Mata aimashoo Natsu…—musitó Ranma.

De repente vio salir a Akane del instituto, caminando con sus tacones blancos a juego con su falda y blusa blancas, su saco color azul marino. Ligeramente maquillada y su cabello un poco ondulado, se veía hermosa y elegante. Aunque continuaba leyendo su estúpido libreto, poco importándole si chocaba con algún estudiante. De repente cerró su cuaderno y lo metió a su bolsa de mano color azul marino. Y sacó unos lentes oscuros que se colocó, al hacerlo vio a Ranma y se despidió de él con la mano. Correspondió al gesto sin muchas ganas y se fue de ahí.

Iría a visitar a su mamá, tenía tiempo que no la veía, y también necesitaba jugar un rato con Ritsuko. Distraerse, al fin y al cabo estaría suspendido por tres largos días, y debía dar una buena explicación. Al menos hasta que se la pidieran.

* * *

**Ha sido todo, no sabía si adjuntarme la parte de Ranko, pero mejor la dejo para el otro cap. Que si no está para el viernes, se los pongo el fin de semana :D  
**

**Mata aimashoo: **Hasta luego.

**Por cierto, tengo muchos errores con las palabras japonesas, reeditaré en su momento las secciones, pero no afectarán la trama. No pondré ya muchas, al menos hasta estar segura que las utilizo bien.**

**Y bueno, entra un nuevo personaje para Ranma Jr... Uno que parece sí gustarle xD... Más bien ya lo hice masoquista xD, mira que terminar siendo amigo de alguien que de principio insultaste? (Casi parecido a su encuentro con Akane xD)xD pero bueno, mi imaginación está algo loca jiji**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Rewiews?**


	11. Chapter 10 Mentir a medias

**Hola, actualizando antes de tiempo xD pero bueno, que importa.  
**

**DarthMc: **Me parece que, pronto haré el encuentro :p

**Mariliz1987: **Sí ya voy considerando y preparando muchas cosas, incluso el encuentro de Ranko, digo no soy novata escribiendo xD, pero nunca había escrito ni de éste anime, ni una temática como ésta, es todo un reto :3

Aún así me alegra que les vaya gustando y tomando forma. Tampoco soy una romántica empedernida xD, pero espero darle un buen final ^^

**Bueno sin más qué decir...**

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko, y el fic es mío, bueno la trama, tiene información base del fic, "J**untos-Una Historia de Transformación y Tragedia**" el autor original es "**Rowan Seven**" y el traductor al español "**Allbreyck**" Gracias.**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Mentir a medias.**

Verlo en la entrada de su casa fue de lo más extraño para ella. Hacía dos semanas que Ranma ya ni se iba a quedar los fines de semana con ellos. Y verlo entre semana no era posible, porque tenía que irse a sus clases de actuación. Pero al parecer ahora había decidido visitarla saliendo de sus clases del instituto.

— Hola mamá—la saludó. Pero no de la manera tradicional.

— Okaeri Ranma-chan—saludó Ranko.

— ¿Y Ritsuko?—preguntó al quitarse los zapatos para entrar a la casa.

— Durmiendo, ya sabes—contestó— ¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo de beber?

— No, gracias, sólo vine a verte.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, sólo es una visita, tiene tiempo que no los veo—respondió de inmediato.

Y por alguna razón Ranko no le creyó.

— De acuerdo, gracias por la visita—sonrió y lo hizo pasar a tomar asiento en la sala. No lo presionaría por el momento.

— ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó una vez que estaban sentados.

Realmente era extraño el comportamiento del chico, pero le contestó a sus preguntas, contándole las pequeñeces de su rutina diaria. Atender la casa, atender a Ritsuko, la novedad de que, Ryoga y Renji ya contaban con un GPS que ella les compró, para que pudieran dirigirse sin problemas a los lugares que tenían que ir, y al parecer había funcionado, ninguno de los dos se había perdido hasta el momento.

— Renji había dicho que se venía con sus amigos para no esperarme—comentó Ranma.

— Sí, lo hacía, pero llegaba muy tarde, porque se ponían a jugar en la calle o se iban a otro lugar, y no siempre le gustaba a Renji. Desde que le di el GPS ya llega en el momento que quiere o va a donde quiere sin que alguien lo guíe—dijo Ranko.

— Debe ser difícil depender de alguien más para eso ¿verdad mamá?

Por un momento, ambos comprendieron la situación de Ryoga y Renji, el de no saber dónde te encuentras y tener que llegar a algún sitio. Y llegar después de varios días. Ranko recordó aquella vez en que Ryoga lo retó a pelear en el patio de su casa, cuando eran niños, cuando no había ido todavía a Jusenkyo, se preguntó si, de haber llegado a tiempo ese día, ¿Ryoga se habría ahorrado el tener que seguirlos a China por años? Si se habría ahorrado, la maldición de haber sido un cerdo.

Y Ranma sólo recordó las veces que hacia desatinar a su hermano cuando jugaban en el patio. Dejó de hacerlo cuando buscarlo por horas ya no era divertido, y terminaron jugando dentro de una habitación, hasta que simplemente dejaron de jugar, de convivir como antes.

— Al menos ya encontraste una solución—le dijo—Así que, si Ritsuko-chan hereda ese defecto, será cuestión de que aprenda a usar su GPS nada más.

— Espero que no—suspiró Ranko—Ahora sólo falta encontrar a tus abuelos para darles también un GPS, aunque se han perdido juntos por años, ya deben estar acostumbrados.

Rieron un poco al recordar a los padres de Ryoga, Ranma convivía muy poco con sus abuelos paternos, de hecho muy pocas veces los había visto. La última vez fue antes de que se fueran a Alemania, y de eso ya habían pasado siete largos años.

— ¿Y tú cómo has estado? Creo que ya hablamos mucho de mi aburrida vida—bromeó Ranko.

Sí, habían llegado al momento que menos quería llegar el muchacho. Pero era su madre, confiaba en ella, tal vez no en todo, pero sabía que podía contar con ella.

Lo vio dudando, ya suponía que algo le pasaba.

— Vamos, ¿Sabes qué puedes decirme lo que sea?—animó Ranko—Aún si me dijeras que volviste a recaer, trataré de no enojarme y ayudarte.

— No, no es eso—le dijo antes de que pensará algo que no era—Ya no tengo problemas con la bebida, de hecho no creo que los haya tenido alguna vez, tal vez sólo bebía por rebeldía.

Lo dijo recordando que el día que estuvo en el bar con Akane, sólo bebió una cerveza y si en verdad fuera un alcohólico, habría bebido de más y ni hubiera podido cuidar de Akane.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Fui a un bar hace unos días—comentó—Bebí sólo una cerveza, y estuve horas ahí y fue lo único que bebí.

— De acuerdo—eso no se lo esperaba— ¿Qué hacías tú en un bar Ranma?—ahora su tono era de molestia y advertencia.

¿Y así pretendía que confiara en ella? Se rió mentalmente, pero la entendió.

— Cuidaba de alguien—confesó.

— ¿De quién?

— Te contaré todo, sólo no te alteres por favor—pidió.

— Está bien—tomó un poco de aire seguro para calmarse—Vamos a la cocina, me cuentas en lo que termino la comida.

Ranma asintió, agradeciendo internamente que su madre no fuera igual que su padre. Con su padre seguro ya estaría siendo noqueado con sólo haberle mencionado que bebió una cerveza. Y su madre, no sabía si realmente su mamá fuese una madre normal o no. Pero le gustaba saber que al menos, desde que él se mudó a Japón hablaban más, y ahora que ella había llegado a Nerima también, su relación había mejorado un poco, aunque de repente pareciera que él se alejaba de ella. No sabía si con Renji ella sería igual, o sólo era así con él, ya que desde que tenía memoria él se apegó mucho a su mamá, y Renji a su papá.

— Te escucho—le dijo en tono serio, mientras sacaba el arroz del horno.

— Bien—comenzó—Ya conoces a Akane Tendo ¿verdad? La ex prometida del Tío Ranma—explicaba—Bueno, yo la conocí hace unos meses…

Y con sólo mencionar su nombre Ranko se perturbó pero intentó mantener la calma y seguirlo escuchando.

* * *

Esperaba que pidiera su orden, pero ella miraba la carta del menú sin elegir nada ¿Era tan difícil pedir una hamburguesa con papas y un refresco de cola?

— Akane, es la tercera vez que pasa el mesero a preguntarte y no te decides por nada—le dijo Andy. Quien ya tenía ahí su hamburguesa doble con papas y refresco.

— No se me antoja nada—contestó— Pediré un vaso con agua.

— ¿Qué?—casi se atragantaba con su hamburguesa— ¡De eso nada!—llamó al mesero—Tráigale una hamburguesa con queso, una orden de papas y un refresco de cola ¿entendido?—ordenó autoritario y el mesero asintió, anotó rápido el pedido y se fue.

— ¡Oye baka! Es mi orden, no tu orden y ya te dije que no se me antojaba—se quejó.

— Sí, pero no has comido mucho últimamente y tu padre ya empieza a preocuparse, por eso te traje a comer conmigo.

— ¿Y tenías que elegir WcDonald's?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo WcDonald's?—preguntó inocente.

— Vaya forma de preocuparte por mí Andy…—ironizó rodando los ojos.

— Como sea, te comes lo que te pedí—ordenó.

— ¿Tengo opción?

— No, no la tienes—le dijo viendo que el mesero ya le traía su orden.

Agradeció y sin mucho ánimo comió lo que le habían pedido. Tenía razón en que esos últimos días no le daba mucha hambre que digamos, pero era normal, la fecha de la obra se acercaba y no sólo eso. Tendría que volver a ver Fabricio quisiera o no, eso y ver ¿Qué pretendía con ella ahora? Además si contaba con que ahora entendía mejor la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido con su alumno, todo se le juntaba, y en su momento hablaría con él. Por lo que había sabido en la escuela, lo habían suspendido por pelearse con una chica del taller de mecatrónica, y lo peor es que no se dio cuenta ¿en qué momento se salió? Fue Kuno quien la llamó para comunicarle del incidente y pedirle que tuviera más control sobre sus alumnos. Se disculpó con el director y el sensei Yori.

Aunque Yori, realmente no estaba molesto, le comentó brevemente que Ranma había sido su mejor alumno y lo sorprendió cuando eligió el taller de arte. Incluso le había mostrado el trabajo que les había encargado a los alumnos ese día, y que Ranma con una habilidad impresionante ayudó a terminar a sus compañeros. En verdad que los adolescentes daban dolores de cabeza, pensaba Akane.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu clase?—preguntó Andy al verla comer tan pensativa y callada.

— ¡Odio dar clases!—fue lo primero que dijo y Andy rió.

— ¿Ahora qué hicieron?—preguntó imaginando que de nuevo le hablaría de los problemas que le daban sus alumnos del instituto de arte, ya que de Furinkan no recibía tantas quejas.

— No, ahora no son los del instituto de arte, con ellos ya me apegué a su dichoso calendario y las cosas funcionan mejor desde entonces—comentó Akane.

— ¿Entonces ahora el problema es Furinkan?—se burló.

— El problema es Ranma, ese es el problema—dijo mientras tomaba una papa.

— ¿Ranma? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu ex prometido con Furinkan?—confundido—Bueno si dijiste que ya estaba muerto.

— ¿Y acaso hay sólo un Ranma en el mundo Andy?—sarcástica— Es cómo si pretendieras que sólo existen una Akane y un Andrés en el mundo, bobo.

— Graciosita

— Yo hablo de un alumno que así se llama también—dijo.

— Ah ya—comprendió— ¿Y qué pasa con Ranma-chan?

Le comentó lo que había sucedido horas antes y Andy se empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—preguntó al verlo tan divertido.

— Nada, que mi querida Momo ha conquistado a su alumno—burlón.

— Eso no es divertido—dijo seria.

— ¿No? Digo a mí también me habría encantado cumplir mi fantasía con mi maestra de matemáticas, Elena Torres—lanzó un suspiro enamorado recordando a aquella mujer.

— No sé porqué me desgasto hablándote a ti de esto—dijo Akane resignada.

— Porque soy tu mejor amigo, te entiendo y no te juzgo—le sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Mi mejor amigo?—se burló haciéndose la incrédula.

— Ya sabes que sí mujer.

— En eso tienes razón…

— Oye Akane—bajó la voz acercándose un poco a ella, quedando muy cerca de su oído, ya que estaban sentados en una mesa de cuatro, pero él se había situado a su derecha— ¿El Ranma del que hablas es… con quien te fuiste a divertir aquel día?—preguntó en español, no quería que alguien los entendiera.

Akane lo miró asustada. ¿Cómo es que Andy…?

— Escucha, ese día me pediste que te dejará sola y que tomara un taxi, pero la verdad es que te seguí—confió, siguiendo hablando en español—Claro que te perdí la pista, pero luego de un rato te encontré en el puente, lanzando piedras con un muchacho, y cuando lo reconocí, recordé que era el chico al que le dabas clases de arte en tu casa, por eso me regresé al dojo, porque te vi tranquila con él, y bueno ese día no llegaste, además llamó una mujer preguntando por el chico, dijo que era su mamá—comentó.

— Pero según les había dicho que se quedaría en casa de un amigo—pensó en voz alta pero en japonés, y se dio cuenta de que se había delatado.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!—sorprendido— Yo creí que sería mera coincidencia mujer—decía Andy atónito todavía y siguiendo con su idioma.

Akane estaba sonrojada, muy avergonzada, para empezar ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que la había seguido Andy? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Ranma la siguió hasta el bar?

— Dijo que no había pasado nada—soltó, ya olvidando su comida. Y empezando a utilizar el español también.

— ¿Cómo que no pasó nada?—preguntó Andy.

— Vale Andy, no será posible decirte que no quiero hablar de esto—dijo derrotada—Eres mi mejor amigo y espero no me traiciones de nuevo.

— ¡Que yo no te traicioné tía!—se exaltó— ¡Joder! ¡El imbécil de Fabricio dio contigo y te investigó mujer! Si antes me hubieses dicho sobre tu pasado, yo te habría ocultado ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que decírtelo coño?!—reclamó conteniendo el volumen de su voz, pues no quería llamar la atención.

— Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento ¿vale?—dijo la mujer.

— No creo que me creas pero no importa, suelta lo que hiciste ese día—dijo—Necesito saberlo sea porque confíes en mí o no, también podría afectarte en tu carrera ¿comprendes?—la miró a los ojos directamente—No tienes que darme detalles si no quieres, pero entre menos información me ocultes mejor, por Fabricio—dijo y Akane asintió.

Fue entonces que le contó simplemente que había ido a un bar, porque necesitaba relajarse, bebió de más, y de repente su alumno apareció y se la llevó del bar. Le contó que no recordaba la parte del hotel, pero cuando dejó al chico en su casa, éste le dijo que no había pasado nada, y sobre lo de la excusa que dio de quedarse con un amigo.

— ¿Y le creíste?—preguntó Andy.

— En ese momento sí—contestó—Vale hasta lo de que se quedó en casa de su amigo y que dices su mamá llamó, así que no debió ser cierto—meditó.

— Pero entonces…

— Sí pasó algo Andy, digo en ese momento supuse que no, pero eso se siente, lo recuerdes o no, más cuando llevas tiempo sin…—se sonrojó sin poder decirlo.

— Sin coger ¡Dilo sin pena mujer!—exclamó—Cuando llevas tiempo sin coger—terminó su oración serio pero sonriendo.

— ¡Andy!—reprendió dándole un ligero codazo.

— ¿Qué?—se sobó—Mientras no me digas que el cabrón se aprovechó de ti, en tu estado etílico, no creo que tenga algo de malo, eres una mujer con necesidades también y él no es tan niño ¿sabes? Está en la edad de la punzada.

Akane se sintió avergonzada y le evitó la mirada.

— No abusó de ti ¿verdad?—dijo con cierta advertencia, pero cuando vio el rostro confundido de Akane, decidió explicarse mejor—Digo, puede que no lo recuerdes pero quiero decir…

— No, no lo hizo—interrumpió—En estos días he tenido algunos vagos recuerdos y creo que yo fui quien lo besó…—sonrojada.

— ¿Así que, tú abusaste de él?—se burló Andy.

— ¡Claro que no!—contestó de inmediato—Bueno…espero—dudó mirando hacia su plato.

Verla así de confundida e indefensa, le hizo sentir como si estuviese con una niña pequeña, Momo o Akane, sin duda era una mujer fuerte y por eso la admiraba, pero la admiraba más cuando la veía así de cohibida. Le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, y Akane lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada. Le abrazó por el hombro.

— Mi pequeña niña comienza a divertirse—dijo entre un deje de burla y ternura.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?—incómoda.

— Nada—sonrió.

— ¡Ya suéltame!—dijo entre dientes.

— Vale—la soltó—Primero que nada, ojalá hayas tomado precauciones ese día Momo y sabes a qué me refiero ¿no? Digo, ya de por sí es alarmante que hayas tenido una aventura con tu alumno, para que luego salgas con una sorpresita y se terminen graduando los dos ¡Pero en el arte de ser padres!—se burló Andy, pero cuando vio el semblante sombrío de Akane quiso morderse la lengua.

— Andy, tú ya sabes que yo no…—no se atrevió a continuar.

— Vale, discúlpame nena, lo siento—se disculpó mientras le tomaba la mano derecha y le depositaba un beso en ésta.

— No te apures—le dijo haciendo que le soltara la mano—En fin ¿Crees que esto afecte a Momo?—preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Si alguien supiera que eres Momo sí, pero ibas como Akane—meditó—No creo, ya que muy pocos conocemos esa faceta. Aunque revisaré por si acaso—le dijo recordándose que Fabricio si usaría esa información en su contra, si la tuviera.

Sólo esperaba que Akane no estuviera siendo investigada por Fabricio, pues fue lo que Andy pidió como condición a Fabricio, de que en el momento que él estuviese con Akane, Fabricio dejaría de investigarla, y según el hombre así sería, más no confiaba, y se mantenía alerta por si acaso.

* * *

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era de satisfacción. La satisfacción que se siente al saber que se tiene el control sobre una persona. Ese poder de superioridad al saber que, podía ayudar o destruir a ese alguien, como si fuera un Dios, tenía en sus manos el destino de es persona si quería, su vida y su muerte, y lo saboreaba, lo disfrutaba, más porque ese alguien tenía cuentas pendientes con él. Y claro que se las cobraría con creces, él no olvidaría nunca la humillación recibida, y la forma en que fue engañado aquel día, no. Por ahora podría divertirse haciendo creer que no pasaba nada, que estaba consciente del error que cometió, y del horror también, poniendo su mejor cara para que al menos ella volviera a confiar en él. Y si no lo hacía, si no quería entenderlo, entonces sí tendría que utilizar sus cartas ocultas. Después de todo la tenía en sus manos, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que realmente podría destruirla si quería.

Un brillo apareció en sus ojos azules cuando miró su escritorio y tomó el sobre amarillo que estaba ahí, mirándolo como si fuera lo más valioso que tenía, y realmente lo era. Ahora comprendía mejor a su presa. Lo guardó bajo llave y salió de su despacho personal. Se dirigió a la salida de su casa, que era un tanto grande pues del despacho, pasó por un pasillo que lo condujo a la sala de estar, una sala decorada con muebles modernos pero elegantes. Recordó que ella había sido quien había elegido la decoración, a él también lo había dejado participar. "Buenos tiempos_"_ se dijo a sí mismo recordando las veces que juntos acondicionaron esa casa. Siguió su camino a la puerta.

— ¿Va a salir señor?—preguntó su mayordomo. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, de menor estatura que el otro hombre, delgado, caucásico de apariencia inglesa, y muy educado.

— Evidentemente—contestó seco.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare el auto?—ofreció mientras le daba su abrigo a su señor.

— No, yo mismo lo tomaré Craig, gracias—se despidió—No me esperen, llegaré tarde.

— Buena suerte, señor—dijo Craig al cerrar la puerta y suspiró fastidiado. Su señor no entendería de modales, tuviera la edad que tuviera.

— ¿Se ha ido?—preguntó de repente una mujer de cuarenta y pico de edad, que llevaba una bata de color vino, con botones blancos al igual los bordes del cuello y mangas de la bata. Usaba un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos bajos del mismo color bien lustrados. Era de tez blanca, también de ascendencia inglesa como Craig, de cabello castaño, y delgada.

— Si Annie, ya se ha ido—comunicó Craig.

— Creí que se quedaría a comer, Leyna y Joke ya habían preparado la mesa para el señor—comentó.

— Entonces será mejor que la preparen para el personal, Annie—dijo— El amo no vendrá hasta tarde, ha ordenado que no se le espere.

— Está bien—se resignó, recordando que ya eran así las cosas siempre, al menos desde que su señora había dejado la casa—Llama a los chicos por favor, Craig—pidió, refiriéndose al chofer y al jardinero de la casa, ya que eran los únicos que faltaban.

Craig asintió y salió a buscar a sus otros compañeros. Al menos en esa casa, acostumbraban a tomar la hora de la comida todo el personal junto. De las pocas cosas, que su antigua señora cambió en esa casa, y en ellos especialmente. Y aunque ahora no estaba, por ella habían aprendido a tratarse mejor entre ellos.

* * *

Miraba a Ranma jugando con Ritsuko, ya habían terminado de hablar. El chico le había contado lo de aquel día que la tenía preocupada. Ya que esa vez, sus padres le comentaron que Ranma se quedaría en casa de Meng, y le pareció extraño dado que acababa de haber visitado a Ukyo, y vio al muchacho quien no le comentó nada al respecto, salvo que no lo había visto desde su clase de algebra de la mañana.

Pero había decidido no delatar a su hijo, había llamado al dojo Tendo recordando que Akane le daba clases de arte. En un principio no vio con mucho agrado que Ranma conviviese con Akane, pero sus padres le habían dicho que no tenía nada de malo, que realmente el muchacho apreciaba a Akane, seguro por todo lo que le habían contado de "el tío Ranma" con Akane, y que la misma Akane al saber la verdad sobre ese cuento, había reaccionado bien, y trataba bien al muchacho.

Aunque sí le había sorprendido escuchar de su hijo, que Akane había bebido aquel día, y que si él dio con ella fue porque había ido a buscarla para terminar una escultura de cerdo que le dejó como ejercicio días antes. Fue así como él la sacó del bar usando una credencial falsa y que Ranko quiso confiscar en el momento que se la mostró, pero Ranma sólo le hizo ver que gracias a esa identificación pudo sacar de ahí a Akane, salvándola quien sabe de cuanto borracho para luego llevarla al dojo Tendo y él irse a acampar debajo del puente. Conociendo a los Tendo, le habrían ofrecido a Ranma quedarse en su casa. Y Ranma que Soun lo hizo pero él se le escapó. No tenía mucha lógica, más sólo le advirtió que tuviese cuidado, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo le dejó su credencial falsa, prometiéndole que no volvería a esos sitios, y el muchacho se lo prometió. Ya luego se enfocaron en que estaba indeciso entre seguir en el taller de arte, o volver a mecatrónica.

* * *

— _¿Qué no habías entrado porque te gustaba una chica de ese taller?—le había recordado._

— _Sí, pero me es difícil actuar como protagonista en la obra, sabiendo que besaré a la chica que eligieron como protagonista por ser la mejor en el salón y que obviamente no es la chica que me gusta—le dijo indignado—Además, la chica que me gusta es mejor que la que dicen es la mejor en la clase—bufó._

_Ranko sonrió enternecida, debía gustarle demasiado esa chiquilla, para estar así de molesto._

— _¿Y si empiezas diciéndome los nombres, en lugar de la chica y la protagonista?—preguntó divertida._

— _Vale, la protagonista es Himeko, y sí realmente es buena, hasta Akane la considera una genio, pero ¡Cómo fastidia!—se quejó—Aprovecha cualquier cosa para acercarse a mí, y a mí ni me interesa, se lo he dicho pero no entiende, ahora imagínate ¿Cómo me sentí cuando me eligió como protagonista?—indignado_

— _¿Y porque te molesta que te haya elegido como protagonista?_

— _¿Pues por qué más?—obvió su pregunta—El príncipe Drago, o sea yo—explicó—Tiene que recitarle absurdos poemas de amor a Elena, que será Himeko ¡Además de darle un beso, al final de la obra!—molesto— ¡Y para colmo, Akane no dijo nada!—enojado._

— _Oye ¿Qué tiene que ver Akane en eso?—preguntó._

— _Pues nada mamá—se le notó cierto atisbo de duda en su voz pero continuó—Akane sabe que no soy su mejor alumno, menos en actuación, ella no eligió quienes serían los personajes porque dejó que Himeko dirigiera la obra al ser su mejor alumna—explicó—Pero dijo que la supervisaría, y debería saber que yo no soy la mejor elección para ocupar ese papel, tal vez Renzo Hideki sí, él es mejor que yo en actuación y estoy seguro que brincaría de gusto al saber que tiene que declarársele con poemas y besarla al final de la obra—bufó._

_Ranko terminó de digerir lo que Ranma le decía, y aunque le divertía como Ranma se ponía por el hecho de tener que besar a alguien que no quería, no le agradaba que se menospreciara._

— _Pero no pienso besarla—dijo con decisión Ranma—No voy a besar a Himeko, ni en actuación ni en serio._

_Casi creyó que le veía un aura dorada rodeando al chico. Y se rió, Ranma le miró confundido._

— _Oye, ¿En verdad no puedes con un beso?_

— _Es que no es sólo un beso mamá—se quejó—entiende._

— _Vale, lo entiendo—le dijo—Pero lo que no puedo entender es que tú mismo te menosprecies._

— _¿De qué hablas?—preguntó._

— _Que sea que, te hayas metido a arte dejando tu pasión por la mecatrónica a causa de ¿Cómo dices que se llama la chica que te gusta?—preguntó recordando que no se lo había revelado aún._

_Ranma se quedó callado, era fácil hablar de Himeko porque en verdad existía y su mamá no la conocía. Pero ¿Hablar de Akane? En definitiva no podría decírselo, porque sería todo un problema, debía inventarle un nombre pero ¿Cuál?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso no merezco saber su nombre?—preguntó Ranko al verlo callado._

_De repente recordó que sí tenía un nombre para Akane._

— _Adachi Natsumi, así se llama—le dijo y Ranko sonrió—Pero le gusta que le llamen Natsu—reveló, después de todo no era una mentira completa._

— _Vale, ya sea que, por Natsu hayas cambiado de taller, y veas que no eres tan bueno en ello porque no es tu pasión, y yo te dije jovencito ¡Que no aparentaras lo que no eras!—regañó y le dio un codazo en las costillas, pues lo tenía de pie junto a ella en la cocina, ya había terminado la comida—Pero, demuéstrale que puedes con eso, con la obra, con el papel protagónico y el beso._

— _¿Qué?—horrorizado al escuchar la última palabra— ¿No hablas en serio?—y cuando vio el semblante serio y decisivo de su madre supo que no tenía opciones—Ok, sí hablas en serio—resignado._

— _Así es, y por esa razón, no quiero volver a escuchar que te compares de nuevo con Renzo o cualquier otro compañero que creas que es mejor que tú—le dijo—Dado que tú elegiste montarte éste lío metiéndote a arte por Natsu, hazte responsable—sentenció— Y sí, puede que Himeko se pase de lista, pero ya se te ocurrirá algo para ponerla a raya, y no culpes a Akane de que acepte las decisiones de Himeko, pues confía en ella, al igual que confía en ti ¿o me equivoco?_

_Ranma miró a su madre, y no sabía que decirle, tenía razón, pero ¿Realmente Akane confiaba en él?_

— _Si no confiara en ti, seguro le habría pedido a Himeko que pusiera a alguien más—continuo Ranko diciéndole a su hijo que no le decía nada—Y créeme, conozco a Akane, así que no dudo en que ha depositado un voto de confianza en ti, aún viendo que eres un mal alumno—le revolvió los cabellos como lo hacía cuando era un niño, y Ranma le sonrió._

* * *

La charla con su hijo, le había ayudado a entender muchas cosas, y al parecer lo notó más tranquilo luego de que hablaran. A ella le seguía preocupando el haber sabido que Akane fue a beber sola, y de no ser por su hijo Ranma, seguramente alguien se habría aprovechado de su estado en ese bar. Y le era extraño, nunca vio a Akane beber, pero ¿debería sorprenderse? Tenían años sin verse, las cosas entre ellos no quedaron tan bien que digamos, y era obvio que ya no se conocieran tanto.

— Oye hijo—le dijo a Ranma, quien la volteó a ver, estando sentado en el suelo con Ritsuko en sus brazos— Gracias por haber cuidado de Akane.

— Por nada mamá—contestó un tanto contrariado, pero debía suponer que al haber sido la prometida de su hermano fallecido, su madre le guardara aprecio a Akane.

— Y te quiero pedir un favor—se acercó a su hijo quedando a un lado de él.

— Dime.

— ¿Podrías… seguir cuidando de Akane?—le dijo con cierta dificultad y sin mirarlo, y Ranma se extrañó ante tal favor—Olvida eso—se retractó—Eres muy joven para llevar cargas ajenas, de todas maneras gracias—está vez si lo miró a los ojos.

— No te preocupes mamá—le dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos—Yo seguiré cuidando de Akane tanto como pueda—le sonrió y Ranko asintió.

Ranma se levantó del suelo con Ritsuko, quien únicamente miraba a su hermano y a veces a su mamá, había dejado de reír desde que ambos conversaron en ese instante.

— Oye mamá—habló Ranma un tanto temeroso— ¿Puedo decirte algo y no te enojas?

— Dime—su tono de voz fue serio, sabía que sí iba a enojarse.

— Me han suspendido de la escuela por tres día, por pelear con una compañera de clase—soltó sin pausa.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó—No te entendí.

— Dije que… me han suspendido por tres días… de la escuela, por pelear con una chica en clases—tragó saliva al terminar—Por favor no te enojes…

— No me enojo cariño—sarcástica—Claro que no, no me enojo—dijo con voz tétrica.

— No, lo que le sigue—dijo asustado y con Ritsuko en brazos, empezó a correr.

— ¡¿Cómo carajo se te ocurrió pelear con una mujer?!—comenzó a perseguirlo por la casa.

— Okaasan ¡cálmate! ¡Tengo a Ritsuko en brazos!—gritó.

Y así comenzó la persecución, al menos hasta que tropezó con la mesita de la sala, y por suerte cayó de espaldas con Ritsuko sobre él, quien estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver como su madre perseguía a su hermano y más cuando Ranma terminó con varios moretones a causa de la ira de su madre, quien tranquilamente, luego de la paliza que le dio, le había dicho que se quedaría esos tres días en su casa, porque lo tendría castigado y ya se lo comunicaría a Genma y Nodoka.

Más tarde llegaría su padre, a él no le dirían nada al respecto, para empezar porque llegaba muy tarde de la universidad y demasiado cansado como para llenarlo de problemas, y porque la relación entre él y Ranma, ya estaba demasiado estropeada como para empeorarla. Pero sí le diría que se quedaría unos días con ellos. Renji se burló de su hermano cuando supo que su madre lo castigaría, ya él mismo había padecido sus castigos, y sabía que al menos con él, se había contenido un poco por su mala orientación. Pero Ranko también le advirtió que si le decía algo a su padre, lo castigaría junto con Ranma y decidió guardarles el secreto, pero se divertiría esos tres días a costillas de su hermano.

Ranma sólo comprendió que la próxima vez, lo mejor sería irse a acampar en las montañas, si es que lo volvían a suspender alguna vez.

* * *

**Creo que no puse nada en japonés. Es que sigo sin explicarme que muchos fic's dicen a los miembros de la familia Okaasan, Otoosan, para referirse tanto a familiares propios como ajenos; y según mis lecciones, Okaasan y Otoosan los dices cuando te refieres a los familiares de otros no a los tuyos. Pero me resulta gracioso poner que el personaje diga:  
**

**Haha: **Para referirise a su mamá.

**Chichi: **Para referirse a su papá.

**Y si son mexicanos, entenderán porque me resulta gracioso xD. Digo a menos que en tu país Chichi, lo usen también como acá, para referirse a los senos de una mujer, o al biberón de un bebé. Y haha, lo he conocido más como una risa en inglés... No sé, eso me conflictúa ^^U**

**Y bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que un defecto capital en mi historia y personajes es la mentira xD. En más de uno, comenzando con Ranma jaja, pero bueno. Por eso di ese nombre al chap, que espero como el título, los nombres de los chapters no me queden sin sentido xD (pero en verdad tenía otra idea de trama cuando empecé a escribir y ya la perdí xD, pero va mejorando creo). No sé tal vez le cambie el título cuando lo finalice, en fin.  
**

**Por ahora, les he mostrado una relación de confianza de Ranma con su mamá, y de Akane con su manager. He también dejado ver ciertos sentimientos de Ranko para con Akane, no se me ilusionen tanto, todavía voy preparando esa parte, dado que Ranko está hechizada todavía xD, pero bueno... Igual que la familia Hibiki no es tan funcional que dígamos, pero al menos ya no se perderán tanto xD. En fin, espero sea de su agrado el chap. Gracias de nuevo y ahora sí, nos vemos hasta dentro de dos semanas :)**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Nekohanten

**Hola! Les saludo con un nuevo capítulo y un nuevo nombre xD. En verdad siento la demora, pero he vuelto a inspirarme apenas, un poco corto, no sabía cómo continuar pero ya tengo mi historia, espero no me abandone la idea xD  
**

**Disclaimer, Ranma propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**El fic "**Juntos-Una historia de transformación y tragedia**" de Rowan Seven y tracido por Allbreyck al español. Me sirvió de inspiración para crear ésta historia, NO es una continuación oficial. **

**Cursiva y entre comillas**_ "frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes"_

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Recuerdos_

**Entre comillas, sin cursiva** "pensamientos o algún dato importante"

* * *

**Capitulo 11 Nekohanten.**

Llegó a Japón siendo ya tarde. Al menos llegaría para sorprender a su nieta a la hora de la merienda. Tomó un taxi, porque aunque todavía Kami le diera la capacidad de saltar por los tejados, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, el viaje la había cansado.

El taxi la llevó a un edificio algo viejo, se suponía que ahí se hospedaba su nieta. Desaprobó el lugar pero ella ya estaba ahí para solucionarlo todo.

— "Al mal paso darle prisa"—se dijo al ir subiendo las escaleras, hasta que llegó a la puerta indicada, tocó y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta entró de inmediato sin darle tiempo a la anfitriona de la casa a saludar.

— Veo que llegaste de la escuela—señaló al ver que su nieta portaba el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan. La chica que seguía anonadada por la repentina forma de entrar a su casa de la vieja, pero al reconocerla se alegró.

— Abuela, no saber que venir a visitarme—dijo la chica.

— Quería darte una sorpresa.

— Lo has conseguido—comenzó a hablar en chino.

¿Por qué no me invitas una taza de té y hablamos un poco?—comentó la vieja, y Jiao asintió.

* * *

Terminó de leer el extraño libro de aventuras de su padre, quedando con demasiadas dudas. ¿De dónde sacaría tanta imaginación para semejante historia? Se preguntó.

Finalmente, decidió preguntárselo a su madre, tal vez ella sabría. Así que salió de lo que era su habitación provisional y buscó a su madre. La encontró en la cocina, estaba terminando la cena. Ya casi llegarían los demás.

— Okaasan ¿Te ayudo en algo?—preguntó.

— Sólo pon la mesa, querido.

— Está bien.

Ranko sirvió la comida en la mesa y sonrió satisfecha, sabía que ya no tardaría en llegar sus otros dos hombres.

— Okaasan, leí el primer libro de mi padre—dijo Ranma, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te ha parecido?—sorprendida, pues nunca pensó que lo haría.

— Es interesante, pero ¿de dónde saca tanta imaginación Otoosan?—preguntó.

— ¿Imaginación? ¿Por qué?

— Pues ha inventado una buena historia con las pozas de Jusenkyo, ya sabes, eso de que si caes en una poza te conviertes en el animal que se haya muerto en esa poza, y de que con agua caliente vuelves a la normalidad pero con la fría tomas la forma de tu maldición—se rió.

— No hay ninguna gracia Ranma—comentó una voz seria y supo que su padre había llegado.

Ranko se apresuró a recibir a su esposo, pero éste la detuvo.

— Estoy bien querida—suavizó el tono—Dejaré mis cosas y bajaré a cenar con ustedes—comentó—Y Ranma, esas pozas de Jusenkyo en verdad existieron.

Ranma se quedó confuso, y Ranko lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes?—habló Ranko a su hijo—Hace muchos años tu abuelo llevó a tu tío Ranma a China a entrenar, porque había escuchado que las pozas de Jusenkyo eran peligrosas, y como buenos artistas marciales que eran, fueron a probar su valor.

— ¿En serio?—sorprendido.

— Sí, y por desgracia tu abuelo cayó a la poza del oso panda, por eso es que se convierte en panda cada que lo mojas con agua fría—explicó.

— ¡Pero ojiisan dijo que era un hechizo!—sorprendido.

— Pues lo es, pero no de la vieja bruja que él te dijo—rió Ranko al recordar que su padre inventó la historia a los niños, culpando a Cologne.

— ¿Por qué habrá mentido?—murmuró en baja voz un tanto decepcionado.

No es algo que le guste recordar a tu abuelo—lo defendió—Además…

— Sí ya sé, es el viaje donde murió tío Ranma—recordó— Y a todo esto ¿Tío Ranma cayó a alguna poza?

— No murió en ese viaje—interrumpió Ryoga y Ranko lo miró suplicante—Tu tío cayó en la poza de la mujer ahogada, y supondrás que se convertía en mujer al contacto con agua fría.

— ¿Qué?—sorprendido.

— Ryoga—susurró Ranko, pero Ryoga se sentó a lado de ella y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla.

— La historia que escribí, la escribí inspirada en tu tío, y como verás en la historia logra volver a ser un hombre cuando viaja de nuevo a China y vuelve con su prometida a Japón para casarse—explicó.

— Lo que te habría gustado que sucediera con él ¿no?—pareció entenderlo, y sus padres asintieron.

Comenzaron a cenar, porque Ryoga anunció que Renji llegaría más tarde. Y Ranma se puso a pensar que debió leer la historia mucho antes, pero al menos ya lo había hecho. Pues era claro que su padre escribió la historia también por Akane. La dedicatoria anónima debía serlo.

— ¿Y quién es P-chan?—preguntó de repente, haciendo que Ryoga se atragantara.

— La mascota de Akane—dijo Ranko.

— Por la historia, pensé que también era alguien que había caído en alguna poza.

— No, eso sí es invento mío—cortó Ryoga.

— Ah ok…

* * *

Por todas partes veía anuncios sobre la reinauguración de "Nekohanten". Sintió escalofríos al recordar quien lo manejaba en el pasado.

— "¿Seguirá viva esa anciana?"—se preguntó—"Aunque probablemente quien lo maneje sea Shampoo, pero ella volvió a China para liderar a las Amazonas."

—Pase, Nekohanten abre sus puertas de nuevo—dijo la voz de una chica que creyó conocer— Sensei por aquí, por inauguración la comida hoy será al dos por uno—le sonrió.

— Gracias…—no supo cómo se llamaba, esa chica no estaba en su clase.

— Por nada sensei Tendo.

Entró al lugar aún dudosa. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos. Vio el lugar lleno de estudiantes del instituto, comprensible dado que la joven era estudiante. Decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

— ¿No piensas comer ramen? Akane—y reconoció esa voz.

— ¡¿Usted?!—sorprendida.

— Creí haberles mencionado que mi familia posee una longevidad inigualable—se rió la anciana.

— Ya lo creo—comentó—Ha sido un gusto verla de nuevo.

— No lo creo, pero está bien. Hasta luego.

Salió de la cafetería y se fue a la escuela para dar sus clases, se reuniría con Andy más tarde para sus ensayos. Y trató de pensar en todo eso, para no pensar en el pasado.

* * *

La primera tarde de la reinauguración de "Nekohanten" fue muy buena, ni siquiera cuando abrieron sus puertas por primera vez tuvo tanto éxito. Cologne sonrió satisfecha, ya estaban cerrando por ese día el negocio. Zhao el padre de Jiao era el cocinero. Y sólo necesitaban a un muchacho que ayudara con la limpieza. Ya se encargarían de poner un negocio, pero por ahora, debía atender un favor de su nieta, en verdad le parecía estar en un dèjá vu no muy lejano.

_Estaban disfrutando del atardecer, sentadas en la pequeña sala de ese apartamento. Cologne ya le había dicho a Jiao que se mudaría con ella a lo que fue el Nekohanten, y ahí trabajarían hasta que Jiao lograra el compromiso que mencionó._

_— ¿Y cómo se llama el chico que te venció?—preguntó Cologne._

_— No lo he retado a un duelo abuela—confesó._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_— Él no sabe pelear, no es artista marcial, pero me gusta mucho y le dejaría ganarme—rió._

_— Ya sabes que está en contra de las reglas Jiao._

_— Lo sé abuela, y no las violaré, lo retaré en algún momento._

_Cologne miró con desapruebo a su nieta, pero pensando que era sólo un capricho de adolescente, ya se le pasaría y entonces la llevaría a China para que se enfrentara con un guerrero, como la tradición lo marcaba._

_— Bueno ¿cómo se llama el susodicho?—lo dijo sólo para conversar algo._

_— ¡Hibiki Ranma!—gritó emocionada._

_— ¿Hibiki Ranma?_

_— Sí, él no sabe pelear pero su padre es maestro de artes marciales, y su abuelo es un Saotome._

_Cologne quedó petrificada, sólo conocía a un Saotome, y un Ranma relacionado con todo eso que Jiao le explicaba. Y entonces recordó que Ranma había pasado a ser Ranko y se había casado con el chico cerdo que siempre se perdía. Sonrió maliciosamente sin escuchar los elogios que Jiao hacía sobre el muchacho._

— "_De alguna manera vas a cumplir tu promesa, futuro yerno"—pensó, y empezó a carcajearse. Jiao la miró confusa._

Y recordando estos sucesos Cologne vio como su nieta se apresuraba a guardar los alimentos que guardó para la familia del muchacho. "_Debes ganarte a tus suegros"_ le había dicho su abuela. Y lo haría.

— ¡Ya estoy lista abuela!—anunció la muchacha.

— Pues vámonos.

Y así, fue que se dirigieron a lo que era la residencia Hibiki.

* * *

**Y por ahora esto es todo. :) Espero les guste un poco. Gracias.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Ensayo

**Bueno ya dije que estoy inspirada :) así que chapter doce.  
**

**Espero que no haber limpiado la casa por escribir haya valido la pena xD**

**DarthMC: No iba a olvidarme del fic, sólo que apenas me trabajaron las neuronas xD y tarán ya casi viene lo que tanto esperas ;)**

**Disclaimer, Ranma propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**El fic "**Juntos-Una historia de transformación y tragedia**" de Rowan Seven y tracido por Allbreyck al español. Me sirvió de inspiración para crear ésta historia, NO es una continuación oficial. **

**Cursiva y entre comillas**_ "frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes"_

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Recuerdos_

**Entre comillas, sin cursiva** "pensamientos o algún dato importante"

* * *

**Capitulo 12. Ensayo.  
**

No sabía exactamente qué hacía en ese lugar, pero ya tendría tiempo de dar explicaciones a su grupo de por qué no fue a ensayar. Lo que estaba haciendo era más importante en ese momento, que ensayar la obra.

Escuchó unas voces y se escondió en la parte más oscura del auditorio, ya habían empezado a llegar.

— Todos a sus posiciones, vamos a empezar los ensayos—anunció un hombre blanco, alto en buena forma física, de edad madura, con el cabello entrecano que portaba un traje de color azul marino, parecía ser el director.

Y entonces la vio, portaba un vestido amarillo, que la hacía ver más juvenil, le recogieron el cabello haciéndoselo ver más corto. Y parecía estarse quejando con su maquillista de que querían que se cortara el cabello para la obra.

— Bien chicos a sus posiciones, vamos a la escena 12—anunció el director.

Estuvo todas esas horas viendo como trabajaba Akane, en verdad lo hacía muy bien a excepción de las escenas donde tenía que sonreír de forma natural.

— Tienes que verte inocente, natural, como la chica de dieciséis que describe el autor—le dijo el director.

— Joan ¿no crees que estoy algo vieja para ese papel?—comentó Akane.

— ¡Claro que no Momo!—le sonrió—Sólo piensa en algo agradable y regálame esa sonrisa querida, en especial para el día del estreno ¿eh?

Volvieron a todos a escena, el mini descanso había terminado. Al fin la sonrisa le salió natural, el director le aplaudió. Y anunció que como ultimo ensayarían la escena del beso. En ese momento Ranma se enojó, y más cuando vio que el actor que sería protagonista con Akane, en verdad era atractivo.

— ¡Que se vea real chicos!—animó Joan.

Para colmo de sus males, esa escena la tuvieron que repetir unas cuatro veces. Ranma no le veía nada de malo, ni necesidad que lo repitieran tanto. De momento pensó que simplemente el tal Joan era un morboso.

— Una vez más y nos vamos chicos—volvió a decir Joan— Rob trata de pensar en Momo como el amor de tu vida, te vez rígido—señaló.

Finalmente el tal Rob le dio gusto a Joan, y anunció que por ese día era suficiente. Ranma trató de irse lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible mientras veía que Joan los llamaba para unos últimos detalles, y que empezaban a recoger las cosas que utilizaron para escena.

* * *

En la sala de la familia Hibiki, se sentía una tensión inigualable, Ranko estaba cara a cara con la vieja Cologne, que le presentaba a su tataranieta Jiao. Y aunque no le agradaba en absoluto la presencia de la anciana, no podía ser descortés, le habían llevado fideos chinos por la reinauguración del Nekohanten, y parecían estar muy interesadas en conversar con su hijo mayor.

De repente se acordó de cuando Shampoo fue a visitarlo en casa de los Tendo, llevando igual sopas chinas. Y de la primera vez que conoció a esa anciana, no creía que fuera algo bueno que estuvieran buscando a su hijo.

— Ranma ha salido, tal vez llegue más tarde—comunicó, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de la sala.

— No tenemos prisa, podemos esperarlo—anunció Cologne.

Ranko se incomodó por la mirada que le echó la anciana, parecía como si quisiera buscar algo en ella. Para suerte de ella, la voz de su hijo Renji se escuchó en la entrada, por fin llegaba.

— ¿Ése es tu hijo Ranma?—preguntó la anciana al ver al muchacho de cabellos negros pasar.

— No, ser Renji, hermano menor de Ranma abuela—comentó Jiao.

Ranko seguía sin decir nada.

— Ah, si hay alguien en casa—comentó el muchacho dirigiéndose a la sala. Y se sorprendió al ver a Jiao en su casa—Buenas tardes Jiao, qué…sorpresa—lo dijo mirando a la anciana.

— Menos mal que alguien en ésta casa si es educado—comentó Cologne.

— Ni hao Renji—saludó Jiao—Te presento a mi tatarabuela.

— Mucho gusto—saludó el chico, y aunque saludaba de mano como en occidente, por ésa ocasión prefirió hacerlo con una reverencia—Seguramente vienen a buscar a Ranma ¿verdad?

Ambas mujeres asintieron. Le sorprendió ver a su madre enajenada con sus visitas. Así que decidió entablar conversación, y con esto incluir a su madre, ya cuando se fueran vería qué sucedía.

— Bueno dijo que tenía ensayo, así que tardará un poco en llegar—comentó— Señora vi que abrió un negocio de comida China—se dirigió a la anciana— ¿Qué tal les fue?

— Muy bien para ser el primer día—comentó la anciana.

— Haber muchos compañeros de instituto a comprar—dijo Jiao—Pero Jiao no verte ir Renji.

— No me invitaste—comentó con cierta tristeza.

— Jiao buscarte y no encontrarte, Renji perderse de nuevo—comentó.

— Ah, es verdad, llegué tarde a mis clases porque tomé otro camino, lo siento—explicó.

— ¿Cómo que llegaste tarde a clases?—dijo Ranko saliendo de su enajenación— ¿Y el GPS que te compré?

— Ahm… yo creo que lo extravié—apenado.

— Así que, tú también tienes problemas de orientación muchacho—se rió Cologne—Debo suponer que es de familia ¿no es así querida Ranko?—mordaz.

— Pues sí, es una característica de ser Hibiki—comentó el muchacho algo desanimado.

— En todo caso, tu hermano terminará llegando en días…—comentó Cologne con preocupación.

— Ranma no tiene ese problema—dijo Ranko.

— Menos mal—comentó la anciana.

— En fin, prometo ir mañana a Nekohanten Jiao.

— Yo llevarte a Nekohanten mañana Renji—dijo Jiao y Renji momentáneamente se ilusionó.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si Jiao llevarte, Ranma querer ir—dijo emocionada.

— Ah, cierto.

Un poco después Ryoga llegó, y finalmente se decidió que cenarían mientras Ranma llegaba. Renji trataba de ser amable y conversar con las visitantes, pero no pasó desapercibida la incomodidad de Ryoga y Ranko al estar con la anciana.

* * *

Salió exhausta de su ensayo, le parecía más cansado que cuando hacía grabaciones para películas. Se despidió de todos sus compañeros, y se dirigió al estacionamiento, aunque conforme se iba acercando se sintió tremendamente observada. Y peor aún, sentía que alguien la seguía.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó mirando a todos lados que podía— ¡Responde y deja de seguirme! ¿Qué quieres?

Pero nadie respondió. Entonces recordó que Andy le había dicho que la vería más tarde.

— Andy no te hagas el gracioso—dijo molesta—Éstas bromas no me gustan y lo sabes.

Y como el lugar seguía en silencio y su auto estaba a unos cuantos pasos, decidió pensar que su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada y decidió irse. Por supuesto seguía alerta por cualquier cosa. Cuando por fin se convenció que eran imaginaciones suyas, se relajó y sacó las llaves de su auto. Ya estaba metiendo la llave, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y se asustó.

— Actúas bastante bien—le susurró una voz grave en su oído—Pero no me gustó verte besándote con ese tipo—se quejó. Y entonces Akane le dio un tremendo codazo en las costillas, que hizo que su captor se doblara de dolor.

— Idiota, me espantaste—le dijo ya reconociéndolo, y se rió al ver que se quejaba por su golpe.

— Tienes una mano muy pesada—halagó.

— Y tú eres un bobo ¿No se suponía que ensayarías con los chicos?—preguntó.

— Quería verte trabajar, quería sorprenderte—dijo ya recuperado del codazo.

— Me has asustado—le dijo acercándose a él— ¿Te pegué muy fuerte?

— No mucho—le dijo y la abrazó—No más que verte besándote con otro.

— Es actuación y Rob es gay, por eso la escena no salía—explicó correspondiendo al abrazo.

— No importa.

Fue entonces que ambos buscaron la cercanía de sus labios y se besaron. Un beso que de principio fue lento y dulce, para terminar en uno demasiado demandante por parte del chico, como si con eso quisiera borrar rastro del beso "actuado".

— Ese Rob es un gay con suerte—comentó al romper el beso.

— Himeko también tiene suerte, y no es lesbiana—le dijo Akane.

— La obra la elegiste tú, y tú dijiste que tenía que salir bien esa escena.

— ¿Seguirás reclamándolo cada que puedas?—preguntó divertida.

— Por supuesto.

— Idiota—le abrazó de nuevo y entonces reparó en la hora—Te van a reclamar por llegar tarde a casa.

— Cierto.

— ¿Qué no te importa?

— No, porque estoy contigo, y creerán que me fui a pasear con mí novia—calmadamente lo dijo.

— Con tu novia Natsu—recalcó ella.

— Pero ya te dije que tenía que ponerte un nombre.

— ¿Y si tu familia pide conocerme?—reclamó separándose de él y dirigiéndose a su auto.

— Pues ya les daremos la sorpresa, pero por ahora eso no sucederá—dijo el muchacho.

— Como digas—abrió la puerta de su auto—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

— ¡Tan pronto!

— Es tarde, eres menor de edad, y yo como adulto responsable no debería dejarte estar tan tarde en la calle—dijo burlona.

Ranma se quejó pero se subió al auto. Al menos trataría de convencerla de dejarlo en las puertas de su casa. Y mientras Akane conducía tratando de no dejarse convencer por la petición de Ranma, cosa que sabía no sería posible. Si no le fue posible negarse a iniciar un amorío con el chiquillo…

* * *

_Seguía pensando en lo que había hablado con Andy, y esperaba que las cosas se normalizaran luego de la suspensión de Ranma, pondría distancia pidiendo su renuncia a Furinkan. Era lo mejor, pero por ahora en medio de una noche lluviosa le pedía a Andy que consiguiera un suplente. _

— _Hay un buscador llamado Google ¿sabías Momo? Y es mágico, encuentras de casi todo—refunfuñó Andy._

— _Por favor…_

— _Está bien, lo haré, ahora déjame ir a dormir, que fue un día pesado—se despidió._

— _Bien, yo me quedaré un rato en el dojo._

— _Vale no te desveles, tu padre también se ha ido a dormir, y sólo quedas tú ¿eh?_

— _Si papá numero dos—se quejó riéndose._

_Decidió no ensayar la obra como solía hacer en el dojo, sino entrenar como antes. Y empezó a sentirse mejor, como que iba recordando su antiguo "yo". Finalizó su rutina luego de una hora. Y disfrutó del silencio de la noche, por fin la lluvia se había apaciguado. Salió un momento al patio, a contemplar el pequeño lago que tenían. Cuando escuchó un ruido que la alertó. Si era un ladrón, se llevaría una tremenda paliza que en su vida volvería a meterse en casas ajenas._

— _¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó molesta._

_La figura de un hombre se fue acercando cada vez más._

— _Siento venir a deshoras—escuchó decir al hombre cada que se acercaba, y reconociéndolo poco a poco—Pero necesito hablar contigo Akane._

— _Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?—bajó la guardia._

— _Ya te dije que necesito hablar contigo—dijo el muchacho por fin frente a ella._

— _¡Por Dios! ¿Caminaste bajo la lluvia hasta acá?—sorprendida al verlo totalmente mojado._

— _No llovió tan fuerte._

— _Mentiroso—le dio un coscorrón—Entra, te daré algo para que te seques._

_Fue entonces que luego de prestarle unas viejas ropas de su padre, y tomando té, hablaron largamente en el dojo. Por suerte nadie los escucharía, pues Andy y su padre seguían totalmente dormidos._

_Hablaron mucho, aclararon muchas dudas, empezando por lo sucedido en el bar, también respecto al fantasma de su tío, lo que sentían, lo que diría la familia si se enterara y cosas así. Al final Akane aceptó iniciar algo con Ranma, aclarándole que no debía sentir que lo hacía porque se parecía a su tío._

— _Será estúpido pero también me gustas—le dijo—Pero nuestra relación nunca será una relación normal, deberías pensarlo, tengo un pasado muy largo, y tú una vida por delante. No sería justo que te arrastre a ello._

— _Ya lo pensé Akane, y estoy decidido, quiero estar contigo, y que venga lo que tenga que ser—lo vio tan seguro al decírselo—Y no me estás arrastrando a nada, ya sé que tienes una vida recorrida, pero no importa, así te quiero._

— _Estaremos siempre a escondidas—dijo._

— _Por un tiempo, mientras me hago mayor—le dijo él._

— _Es que podría ser tu madre…_

— _Pero no lo eres, y que la gente piense lo que quiera._

_Fue así como iniciaron, acordando también que si era necesario, para poder salir, diría a su familia que salía con alguna chica del instituto. No le agradó mucho la idea a Akane, pero era necesario. Ella lo había sugerido al inicio._

* * *

— Está bien, te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa—se quejó Akane—Abusivo.

— ¡Eres la mejor amor!—le dijo.

— Sí claro.

Fueron llegando a la casa de los Hibiki, sorprendiéndose ambos al ver gente reunida fuera de la casa. Akane maldijo por lo bajo al ir reconociendo a los padres de su recién novio, y conforme se iba acercando reconoció a la abuela de Shampoo. Estaba perdida, no podía dejar a Ranma y darse la vuelta, pues pronto vio que voltearon a ver el auto ¿cómo iba a explicar que llevaba en su auto a Ranma? Ya siendo tarde, y que el horario de sus clases no coincidían.

En eso, sintió la mano de Ranma y leyó en sus ojos una calma que difícilmente podría transmitirle, pero trataría de actuar, al fin y al cabo era una profesional.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero les guste. Siento los errores, estoy casi como el panadero, así como lo escribo publico jeje. ¡Saludos!  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Decisiones

**Bien chap 13, un poco flojito, pero a veces es necesario para dejar que las cosas se desencadenen. Sorry pero el encuentro de Ranko y Akane, será más intenso después, ya que debían lidiar con unas chinas xD. Saludos!**

**Disclaimer, Ranma propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**El fic "**Juntos-Una historia de transformación y tragedia**" de Rowan Seven y tracido por Allbreyck al español. Me sirvió de inspiración para crear ésta historia, NO es una continuación oficial. **

**Cursiva y entre comillas**_ "frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes"_

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Recuerdos_

**Entre comillas, sin cursiva** "pensamientos o algún dato importante"

* * *

**Capitulo 13 Decisiones.**

Su corazón latía acelerado conforme se iba acercando. Pero finalmente y como si fuera cámara lenta. Llegó a casa de los Hibiki. Ranma bajó del auto y ella también.

— Hola—saludó Akane—Siento haberles traído tan tarde a Ranma-chan, pero el ensayo se prolongó—excusó.

— Akane—susurró Ranko.

— Qué bueno que llegas jovencito—dijo Cologne—Tenemos que hablar contigo.

— Qín fū—se le abalanzó Jiao a Ranma.

— ¿Quién es usted?—sorprendido el chico, tratando de quitarse a Jiao de encima—Jiao, suéltame.

— Será mejor que entren a casa—dijo Ryoga—Ranma tú también—y se dirigió a Akane—Akane, me da gusto volver a verte.

— A mí también Ryoga, Ranko—sonrió—Veo que están algo ocupados—les dijo.

— Un poco, quién sabe qué quiera esa anciana con Ranma—dijo Ryoga.

— Bueno, igual tengo que irme—dijo Akane—Un placer chicos, hasta luego.

Apenas iba a darse la vuelta hacia su auto, cuando Ranko la alcanzó.

— Akane—le llamó y se giró a verle—Ojalá puedas visitarnos pronto—dijo Ranko.

— Lo haré.

Se despidió y entró a su auto. Vio entonces a Renji salir con un bebé en brazos y dirigirse a Ranko para entregárselo, sonrió y arrancó su auto. Sintió de repente ganas de llorar, por cierta nostalgia. Pero de repente sonrió. Su móvil empezó a sonar, Andy le marcaba.

— ¡Mujer dónde coño te has metido!—se escuchó decir en el móvil.

— Lo siento Andy, me desvié un poco—explico— ¿Dónde quieres que te vea?

* * *

Sentados en la mesa, estaba la familia Hibiki con Cologne y su tataranieta. Todos un tanto tensos al explicar Cologne que Jiao quería a Ranma como prometido, y debía aceptar que lo retara a un combate, y que si le ganaba a Jiao, entonces sería su prometido.

— Pero yo no sé pelear Jiao—le dijo Ranma.

— Eso no importa—dijo Cologne—Sólo debes darle un golpe.

— Temo decir que me opongo Cologne—dijo Ranko—Sé bien las reglas de las amazonas, pero ninguno de mis hijos pasará por eso.

— Ranko—la miró la anciana—No te conviene negarte a mi petición—sonrió—Después de todo, tu familia nos lo debe.

Ranko supo que lo decía por Shampoo, y aunque le dio temor que su pasado reluciera de nuevo, trató de mantenerse firme, aún más cuando Ryoga la apoyó.

— Está bien anciana—dijo Ryoga—Ranma aceptará su duelo, finalmente no podrán casarse porque tu tribu suele casarse con peleadores fuertes, y mi hijo no es un peleador.

— Pero lleva en sus venas sangre de dos familias de artistas marciales muy fuertes—dijo Cologne.

— En todo caso, Jiao debería enfrentar mejor a mi hijo Renji—dijo Ryoga.

— ¡Ryoga!—dijo Ranko, pues no quería que su otro hijo saliera involucrado. Pero Ryoga no dijo nada, sólo miró a la anciana.

— A Jiao no gustar Renji—dijo la chica—Gustar Ranma—lo abrazó melosa, mientras éste se reusaba a ser abrazado por la china.

— De todas maneras sabes que te ganaría Jiao—dijo Renji despreocupado.

— ¡Eso no ser verdad!—se defendió Jiao soltando a Ranma para encarar a Renji.

— Sabes que sí.

— ¡No!

De repente los dos chicos estaban retándose frente a frente. Gritándose en que si Renji le ganaría, y Jiao no dejándose. Cologne miraba a la pareja, y entonces lo decidió.

— La única manera de saberlo será en un combate—dijo la anciana—Jiao, pelearás con Renji.

Y aunque la decisión no le gustó a Ranko, el patio de la familia, sería el lugar donde combatirían, en ese mismo momento.

— Renji, debes dejarte ganar, no quiero que salgas lastimado—le dijo Ranko.

— Madre, ya le he ganado tres veces—confesó el chico.

Y Ranko se sorprendió. Si eso era así, Renji debía haberse ya prometido con la chica amazona. Cologne y los demás se sorprendieron al escucharlo. Jiao reaccionó de forma violenta atacándolo de inmediato. Pero Renji la esquivó.

Y así estuvieron por cinco minutos, Jiao atacándolo con sus puños, patadas, o arsenal de armas que guardaba entre sus ropas, y Renji esquivándola con rapidez. Cologne sólo veía la pelea.

— ¡Suficiente!—dijo la anciana, parando la pelea.

Jiao entonces golpeó a Renji, pero éste bloqueó su ataque inmovilizándola. Y aunque trató de zafarse del agarre del chico, éste la sostenía con firmeza.

— Jiao—le habló la anciana y por fin se quedó quieta la chica— Es evidente que no has entrenado como se debe—le dijo, y la amazona bajó la cabeza avergonzada—Serás un excelente marido, futuro yerno—dijo la anciana al chico.

— ¡Pero abuela!—le gritó Jiao a Cologne.

Y ésta se volteó a verla de forma amenazante.

— Estás avergonzando a la tribu con tu comportamiento muchacha—le dijo en chino—Es evidente que no has entrenado por vivir de forma "normal"—regañó—Quisiste irte de la tribu, para ser igual a las demás chicas, pero no eres como las demás Jiao—la miró fijamente.

Eres una guerrera perteneciente a una de las tribus más fuertes, y lo sabes. Conoces las tradiciones, las reglas y tus deberes, y no los respetas. Con esa actitud jamás podrás liderar a las amazonas en ningún momento.

Pausó para fumar un poco de su pipa. Veía a su tataranieta, y deseaba con el corazón que se hubiese parecido un poco a su bisnieta Shampoo. Shampoo seguía siendo la más fuerte de la tribu y por ende quien lo lideraba. Más no tenía quien sucediera su legado. Tenía dos hijos varones, que se disputarían en su momento el liderazgo en la tribu de los hombres. Así que Jiao tendría que sucederla, pero no sería posible si la chiquilla seguía con sus caprichos.

— Bien—dijo al soltar el humo de su pipa—Jiao peleará con Renji de nuevo en dos semanas—anunció, — si vuelves a ganar, el compromiso será oficial, y si pierdes, entonces Jiao podrá retar a Ranma.

Jiao pareció motivarse. Y sin dar mucho tiempo a discutir con la familia. Ambas amazonas se fueron de ahí, advirtiendo que se prepararan para la pelea próxima.

La familia se quedó atónita. Pero al fin tendrían un poco de paz, al menos eso creyeron.

* * *

Llegó a una cafetería, en el centro de Tokio, y pudo ver a Andy esperándole en la mesa. Lo saludó disculpándose por la demora.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?—dijo Akane a Andy.

— Pide tu orden Momo—le dijo serio y eso no le gustó a Akane.

Y así lo hizo, pidió un expreso. Y Andy pidió un americano. Entonces sacó un sobre amarillo y se lo dio a Akane. Quien se quedó sorprendida al ver los documentos.

— Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar sobre Ranma ¿no Akane?

— Está bien Andy—le dijo—Voy a contártelo todo, sólo espero que no creas que es una locura.

— Empiezo a creer que todo es una locura en Nerima—dijo.

La documentación que Andy le entregó, era simplemente viejos recuerdos que mostraban la existencia de Ranma Saotome, y su transición como Ranko. Algo que aunque pareciera que no, podría afectar la carrera profesional de Akane. Supo de inmediato que quien proporciono esos documentos, era la fuente de sus problemas actuales.

— Eso es lo que sucedió—dijo al terminar de relatarle su historia—Es ése mi fantasma de por vida, y a veces quisiera creer que fue un sueño, pero así pasó Andy. Y aunque no fuese culpa mía, sigue siendo lo que me condena. Y ahora con tu amigo obsesionado, más ¿no?

— Ese idiota no es ya amigo mío—dijo Andy.

— Pero sigue jodiendo Andy.

— Nena, te he dicho que debes confiar en mí, y te lo sigo repitiendo, no quiero sorpresas—dijo—Ya veremos qué hacer para calmar a Fabricio, pero no puedes seguir ocultándome todo.

— No, ya no habrá sorpresas Andy—le dijo— dile que acepto sus condiciones, haré la función y volveré con él.

Andy se sorprendió y quiso hacerla entrar en razón. Pero Akane le dijo que ya estaba decidida.

— Admitámoslo Andy, hay quienes nacen para ser felices y hay quienes no—le dijo.

— ¡Pero mujer! No estás hablando en serio, no puedes volver con ése idiota, ¿ya olvidaste acaso cuando…?

— No lo olvido Andy—interrumpió—Pero estoy cansada, ya veré la manera de hacer tregua, o ya se dará cuenta que no tiene caso retenerme, sólo dile que ya, ha ganado.

El regreso fue silencioso y tedioso. Akane no quiso hablar más del asunto, ni para planear alguna forma de evitar su decisión sobre su ex esposo. Y aunque Andy pensaba que su amiga estaba eligiendo la forma fácil de tratar sus problemas, le desconcertaba verla de repente tan relajada, como si lo que decidiera, fuera simplemente un trabajo más.

— ¿Sabes?—le dijo de repente un poco antes de que llegaran al dojo Tendo— Finalmente lo vi de nuevo, o debería decir la vi. Tiene una bonita familia, unos hijos maravillosos con una vida por delante. He comprendido entonces, que si él fue más afectado, lo supo sobrellevar y le va bien, yo debería hacer lo mismo.

— Pero no como lo piensas Akane—rebatió Andy.

— ¿Y de qué otra manera Andy?

— Encarando las cosas Akane—le dijo— Sé que será un completo caos cuando Fabricio filtre todo sobre ti a los medios, pero te aseguro que veremos la manera de salir de todo esto.

— ¿Y que mi padre muera de vergüenza internacional?—se rió— No, gracias.

— Si hablaras con tu padre, él te entendería.

— No lo conoces Andy—dijo Akane—En fin, tú y yo sabemos que para ciertas cosas alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, y bueno me toca desempeñar esa parte ahora.

— ¡Pero Akane!

— Llegamos Andy, y ninguna palabra a mi padre, por favor—cortó y se bajó del auto.

Vio que su amigo bajaba y entraba a la casa molesto. Y lo comprendía. Pero ella tenía que hacer unas cosas, sólo esperaba que su amigo, no le diese la espalda al final.

* * *

**Por ahora esto es todo :)**


	15. AVISO

Bueno luego de varios meses de ausencia. Les tengo un pequeño aviso. No se asusten, no dejaré el fanfic hasta aquí, pero...

Esperando que no les resulte tedioso lo que les dré ahora y es que, en estos meses tuve un momento en el que me dediqué a reeditar el fanfic. Y bueno Pensaba ponerlo aquí mismo y cambiar cada capítulo, pero en la reedición incluí cosas que en éste no. Y entonces, planeo subirlo pero como otro fic. Que viene básicamente a ser el mismo, sólo que mejoré algunos diálogos, incluí algunas cosas en la relación con los personajes, lo he revisado y hecho correcciones como se debe, etc.

Y bueno practicamente, el fic se desarrollara ahí. Se llama ahora **"Verdades a medias: Mentiras totales"** y que recomiendo buscar en mi biografia porque, fanfiction corta los links, sea de quien sea ¬w¬, considerando que tejí una gran red de mentiras para la trama, me pareció un nombre adecuado, pero "Red de mentiras" ya existe en una pelicula xD, "Cadena de mentiras" ya está y es de una novela de mi país transmitida en tv. En fin, Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo. Y espero se animen a leer la nueva edición y convenza mejor.

Eso sí, si creen que lo preferible es que termine donde me quedé aquí, haganmelo saber y tomaré de nuevo por donde me quedé. Aunque espero les agrade el otro también. Gracias :)

s/11158182/1/Verdades-a-medias-Mentiras-totales - ¿Lo ven? D:


End file.
